


No Heroes on the World·世无英雄

by MR_AMBER



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Civil War, M/M, Multi Universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR_AMBER/pseuds/MR_AMBER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MCU铁的意识在内战后穿越到了……一个没有超能力和超级英雄的世界。类似于我们现实世界。他大概也许可能有点赖着不想走了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 墨菲定律

**Author's Note:**

> 不靠谱的设定：  
> 多宇宙叠加的设定、大量理论物理及假说引用。  
> 硬科幻。  
> 可能有类似于超级家庭的设定，不过和通常意义上的不太一样。  
> 英语很烂，请让我用中文……  
> Johnny我习惯性按发音……还是写作乔尼好了。

00  
日子已经不能更糟糕了，托尼想，毕竟在发生了那么多事之后，人去楼空的大厅过分安静，无声地宣读着对糟糕的定义。但每当他这么想的时候，总是会发生更糟糕的事。  
逃避的办法也不是没有，当他全身心都放在研究腿部辅助支撑时，时间总是过得很快；然而他终于发现了不对劲，因为该死的毫无进展，只是这样简单的东西而已，它不可能比造出一套盔甲还要难，但自己就是没有任何改进的头绪。大脑一片空白，空荡荡得仿佛这栋冷清的大厦，即使自己在里头挖凿，除了能在拐角里发掘曾经的住客留下的蛛丝马迹以外，就再也没法找出新的东西了。  
他还从来没有在工作间里呆上这么久却一无所获的经历。也许逃避不是办法，也许该出去换换脑子，说不定糟糕已经走远了，那些令人悔恨的过往就像女巫的幻境一样，不过是须臾的假象。  
“星期五，外面天气怎么样？”  
没有收到回答。研发者皱了皱眉，又确认了一遍后，对于故障的原因同样毫无所得。他放弃地抓挠着脑袋，叹了口气自己打开了门。故障，这不算稀奇，自己跟前还有什么称得上完好无损的东西吗？  
“好吧，我只是需要放松一下……来杯咖啡，活力纽约，新鲜空气。我回来再修好你，我保证。”

 

好消息，纽约还是纽约。没有什么人打算选今天来毁灭地球，或者他们还没有来得及付诸实施；  
街道上车水马龙，噪声拢在城市上方的烟尘里头。噪声很好；噪声里充斥的鸡毛蒜皮让城市看起来像是个庸俗、市侩的妇女，她那臃肿的身躯令人厌恶却又充满活力。  
在打算穿过街道去对面咖啡店的途中，令人惊讶的是，他先看到了佩帕。她看起来憔悴极了，一双眼里满是愧疚。“我很抱歉，”她急急地抓住托尼的胳膊，使劲把他留下来——好像完全忘了他们就站在路中间，变灯后的喇叭像一群不耐烦的狗绕着他俩狂吠。她的容貌依旧那么姣好，尽管下眼睑的眼线有些不合时宜的晕开了，也许是为我。  
托尼怔了怔，介于真假之间的恍惚感袭来，灵魂好像在空荡过分的躯壳中晃荡，从一侧撞到另一侧。跟着便是一阵晕眩。  
佩帕总是能在这样关键的时候扶住他。“你还好吗？……还好吗托尼？”  
“好极了，”他再度站稳，两人的手心扣在一起，“你还在这儿呢。”  
佩帕悲伤地看着他。“我得走了，还有一大堆烂摊子要处理。但记得我会回来的，告诉我你一个人能行，好吗？”  
“我当然行——没问题。给罗迪的辅助支架虽然遇到了点瓶颈，但我只是需要透透气。等你回来我就搞定它了，然后我们来个庆祝PARTY怎么样？放松一下，把最近这些该死的倒霉劲儿都忘掉；不过，在那之前我得给星期五来个升级。它最近故障的次数越来越多了——”  
“噢……托尼。……托尼。”他能干的女CEO叹息着把咖啡变出来塞进他手中，天知道她什么时候去买的，也许就在自己喋喋不休走神的那一会儿。他才发现自己不在马路中央了，他们坐在咖啡馆窄小的圆凳上。  
“别逃避了，别假装忘记，别当什么事都没有发生。你知道……这对解决事情本身没有丝毫作用。”  
的确如此，亿万富翁心想，他把背脊仰在窄小的弧形椅背上以示肯定。如果他——他们都能够做到，也许那场毫无意义的“战争”能有更好的解决办法。  
比如眼前这个为了他的事业、他的生活、他的生命而殚精竭虑的女人，他有多久没有看到她了？他们又有多久没有好好地在一起谈话？上帝啊，他连他们为什么走到现在这样的局面都不甚了了。至少他承担得起这样的责任。“抱歉，佩帕。我们有机会走下去的。是我……”  
干练的女强人呻吟了一声，扶住额头。“不，我可不是要你解决这个。这已经解决了，不管手段如何，至少它达成了实际上对你我都好的结果。”  
哦，不，不，不要连你也就那件事发表公论指责我。“听着，我仍然不觉得我的坚持是自大或是错误，即使队长他——”  
佩帕大声喘了口气。“不，托尼，别再想队长了，也别再操心罗迪或是什么别的人了。你得想想自己。”  
“自己？”小胡子男人茫然地重复，“我很好，不能再好了。”他活动了一下胳膊，左臂不再感觉发麻了，从西伯利亚回来后偶尔会负荷过重的心脏这时候也显得安分守己，运转良好。  
他甚至抬起头，透过落地窗的反光看了看自己——气色还行，始终顽固地残存在眼底的那块青紫也终于消了下去，要知道早上他透过实验室的玻璃看时，它还好像偏得嘲笑自己那样、固执地没有消除的迹象呢。但紧接着他从透明的玻璃幕墙另一侧看见了广场上巨幅广告屏里播放的新闻，他一瞬间难以理解屏幕里用粗体再度加粗的词组所传达的意思，只觉得新闻主持人正用一种怜悯又幸灾乐祸的表情注视着他。  
斯塔克工业申请破产保护，这简直是他继在西伯利亚被揍得鼻青脸肿之后听到的最好笑的事了。

墨菲定律，当你觉得事情有可能更坏时，就一定会变得更坏。  
但据他所知目前应该没有能引起破产的原因，但他的确很久没有关注过企业自身的问题了。小辣椒的神情太过真实，所以这应该不是做梦。  
“听着，托尼，这完全是我的责任，所以关于重组——”  
“等等，等等，让我理理思路。”他停顿了一下，“我破产了。很好。……出乎意料但不算太差。复仇者怎么办？……罗迪怎么办？”  
佩帕的眼神却迷茫了一霎。“复仇者？你赞助的民间组织太多了我不可能一一记得。但它们同样适用于破产保护法。”她查了查资料，一边继续问，“罗迪？他又怎么了？”  
他的佩帕不可能不知道复仇者。托尼记起今天的种种不对劲，他又攥了一下左手心。正常情况下他的心脏问题应该没有这么容易放过他。一切都显得迷雾重重。  
“他的腿？……”  
“噢，你是指他从战斗机上摔下来的事？他一直在军方医院，你知道的，”她将手机查询到的资料推到他面前，“复健很成功。”  
于是这里变成战斗机了，好像有什么在修正着细微的差距，好让他们达到同样的结果。佩帕频频地看时间，但仍旧忧愁地望着他，并没有开口说要走。但托尼知道，她就要离开了，连这一点的差距也将被修正完全。  
“你真的没事吗，托尼。”她把手覆在他的手背上。“你……怪怪的。我当然知道这种时候不能强求你还保持以往但是——”  
“最后一个问题，”曾经的亿万富翁闭了闭眼，打断了她苍白的安慰，“这个世界有超级英雄吗？”  
佩帕眨了眨眼：“什么？”  
“我是说，像酷炫的钢铁侠啊或者老土的美国队长什么的。”  
女强人皱了皱眉，但她显然已经习惯于回答托尼•斯塔克随时冒出来的乱七八糟又毫无逻辑的问题了。“你是说这个吗？”她在手机屏幕上按了按，将它推到男人眼皮子底下。  
好极了，手机上正在播放动画片，他和他的好队长正以一种非常羞耻的姿势骑在一起——字面意义上。  
“他们拯救世界吗？”  
“在动画里？是的。说真的，想看动画片你之后可以有大把的时间，”佩帕同情地说，“至少暂时一段时间，好好休息。看超级英雄动画是个不错的主意。”  
“好的。”他自暴自弃地回答，懒得就眼下的诡异立论或者驳论。顺其自然又有什么不好？也许这是个梦，也许梦里的自己早就想卸下这份责任了。“那谁来拯救世界？”  
“没人，”佩帕说，她终于站了起来，抱歉地指了指时间，又在他不再发麻的左臂上小心地拍了两下。“我们自己拯救自己。”

01  
花费了一些时间，但他借由各路资料理清了思路：现状很简单。这不是那个他所熟知并发生了无可挽回的事实的世界；并且托尼•斯塔克一无所有了。  
前者不是什么问题。因为纽约正展现着一种令人烦躁的欣欣，人民没有为未知的恐惧压倒，市区也没有倒塌正在重建的破败区域。他想世界也是如此，也许没有某种天赋的力量不见得是一件坏事；没有法案，没有争执，没有无谓的破坏，或者至少不同的理念至多会引发分歧，而不会招致战争。  
至于后者就更没关系——一无所有，显然，没有了财富，但也没有了那些令他悔恨不已的错误和责任，没有了复仇者，也没有了那场……毫无意义却又一错再错的复仇。  
一切都还没发生或者根本不会发生；也许还有机会挽回，还有机会重新来过。

他拿着一份写有破产的标题的报纸，有些心虚地将自己的脸向内折起来。身边的小孩子跑来跑去，他们拿着钢铁侠和美国队长的玩偶，在空中模拟着飞行和——哦漏。“别，别把它们叠在一起。”他有气无力地阻止。“钢铁侠才不会像头驴一样给队长骑着。绝不会。”  
“你没有仔细研究，”有个小孩子义正严辞地说，“他们就是骑了。这表示他们是好伙伴，信任彼此。”他说着，将手里的故事书递到他眼前。托尼接过，迅速地翻看一遍。  
“所以，你喜欢美国队长？还是钢铁侠？”  
“都不错。他们都帅极了。”  
“不，我可不相信这世上有人能毫无偏颇。你得选出一个冠军来。”  
“好吧，那取决于他们谁会在周末的家长会上出现，把嘲笑我的大个子揍一上顿。”  
喔，托尼皱了皱鼻子，他开始觉得这圆头圆脑的小子有点可爱了。他半弯下腰，刮着小男孩的鼻子。“所以你觉得？超级英雄真的存在吗？你想要去找他们吗？”  
“不。当然没有，大笨蛋。”男孩对他嗤之以鼻，“他们只是动画里的人，我没办法钻进电视里，给他们打电话也没有用。不用唬弄我，我当然知道，没有超级英雄，也没有超级坏蛋。但一直都有普通的英雄和普通的坏蛋。他们不穿紧身衣，也不见得一定会背炸弹。”  
托尼睁大眼睛，他想说什么，但半晌只发出了一个普通的音节。“……噢。”  
小家伙湛蓝的眼珠像是包在彩色玻璃纸里的星球糖。“我猜我说得不错？”他装模作样地伸出一只手。“看来我们挺合拍，我叫乔尼。你呢，小胡子？”  
托尼搓了搓下巴。上帝啊，他出门没有修他的胡子。“托尼，”他眨眨眼，握住了对方白嫩嫩的小手。“我想是挺合拍。”

 

这个小家伙可能是托尼这段时间来遇到的最好的一件事。他们聊了很多，直到太阳下山，托尼觉得肚饿时，他下意识想要带乔尼去吃饭——才记得自己身上应该并没有钱，并且他甚至不知道今晚要去哪里过夜。斯塔克破产以后，他不确定自己曾那些睡过的封面女郎还是否会称赞他身上连胡子都英俊倜傥，就像这个毫无心机的孩子一样。他不知道哪里能有属于自己的床位，哪里有愿意分自己一半床铺的人；在原先的世界里，他空有着空荡荡的大房子和数不清的床，就已经失去了可以分享床铺的对象。希望这个世界有所不同，至少能好过一点，或者还来得及挽回一些什么。  
“你没地方可以去吗？”乔尼同情地看着他。他低头想了一会，小小的脚趾踢着面前的石子，“也许……我是说也许，我可以帮你。”  
托尼眨了眨眼睛。“什么？”这小子看起来不像是什么富裕家庭的二世祖；他的鞋是旧的，而且不合码。  
“要搞定苏还是很容易的，我可以告诉她，我已经是个大人了，我只是带朋友来玩。她也带过朋友回家。但彼得没那么好说话，他很辛苦，也变得容易担惊受怕。”  
“苏和彼得是谁？”  
“我的家人。”乔尼努力挺了挺胸膛，好像脸上都透出自豪的荣光。  
“兄弟？”  
“苏是姐姐。彼得是朋友，虽然他总以大哥自居，但我才不听他的。”他叉住腰，指着托尼。“听着，你是我的朋友，完全没必要在意彼得说的话。就这么决定了。”  
托尼忍着笑。“好吧，我才不怕他。”他在口袋里摸到一张之前并不在那里的卡。也许是小辣椒在分别时塞进来的，她总是这么贴心，但越是这样越让托尼的负罪感加重。他现在了解到的情况里，没有人拥有超能力，无论是超级英雄还是超级罪犯；但他托尼斯塔克也并没有凭借头脑成为世界的主宰，反而落到了现在的地步。天啊，这个世界里，老冰棍到底有没有被挖出来？  
“关于超级英雄，你可是个百事通，不是吗？”  
“那当然。”  
“那么，有没有人从冰里……真的解冻？我是说现实里，就像美国队长那样。”  
“没有。”乔尼笃定地说，“我们还没这个技术——把人冷冻起来，也许可以；解冻了还能不能活，大概还不行，至少斯塔克也没说做得到呢。”  
托尼的心坠到谷底。

如果这个世界没有斯蒂夫•罗杰斯，我又到底为什么来这里——总不会是真为了看动画片吧？  
但事实是，现在他和乔尼就并排坐在他家的窄床上，看着美国队长的动画，并且每每在画面进展到关键时刻之前便惨遭剧透；苏为他们拿来了小点心，但不得不说，她看往自己的眼神里仍然隐藏着某种揣度和怀疑。  
“我想我必须说明一下，额，苏。我并没有恶意，也不是坏人。”托尼站起来，沾着饼干屑的手在满是机油的裤子上抹了抹，（他用心底的角落怀念了一下克林特，天知道他在哪儿，希望不是马戏团），“小甜饼真好吃，顺便说。”  
苏审慎地打量着他。“你只是身无分文的穷光蛋？”  
托尼翻了个白眼，他这辈子没想到能被这么称呼，但现实如此。“时运不济，我今晚恰好没有落脚的地方，而善良的乔尼说他可以收留我。”他翻了翻口袋，把两个空口袋扯了出来，还有一张卡。“也许有钱，但我也不知道，我的脑子……有点儿不记事了。”他把它放在苏手里。“如果有，你就用它买点吃的，今晚开个PARTY是个不错的主意。”  
苏将信将疑地下楼了，过了一会儿狂奔回来，撞得大门碰地一声巨响。她喘着气瞪着眼，手里举着那张卡，一时间说不出话。“……我需要报警吗？你是哪里来的经济罪犯吗？！还是小偷？天啊，你偷了怎样的富婆？我想我见过那个名字——”她停了停，试图呼吸一下，“卡上是个女人的名字。”  
托尼摊开手，他擅长把一切都变成无所谓的样子。“我是个被包养的小白脸，如果这样有助于理解的话，亲爱的。”

总之，他算是度过了苏这关，凭借烤鸡和俏皮话，成功将少女眼里的怀疑变成了鄙夷。乔尼很开心，他决定将床铺分给托尼，在姐姐表示他俩绝对不可能睡下之后，“我们可以通宵看超级英雄动画嘛，”圆脑袋委屈地说。  
他们住的地方只有很小的勉强算是两居室的位置，没有客厅，过道里堆满了三个成长中的少年需要的一切。“如你所见，托尼。我们三个人相依为命。”苏说，“我不知道你干嘛选上乔尼。”  
“是他选的我，小姐。”托尼说，他看着墙角的老式电脑，显然，这是家里最大的那一个孩子的玩具。“另外，我没有骗人，我真的无处可去。”  
女孩注视了他一会儿，叹了口气。“……好吧，我相信你。你的脸色不太好，我想你之前一定经历了很多事。”  
托尼闭了闭眼睛，他感觉眼角的细纹拉扯着皮肤的皱褶。“……很多。我仍然不认为我错了；但坚持却让我一无所有。”  
“那你在这儿干什么呢？”  
“我也不知道……也许是上帝派我来拯救世界的吧？”  
金发女孩笑了。“上帝没有这么闲，”她说，“但你能到这里我想不是没有原因的。我们聚集在一起总有某种相似的特质互相吸引。不过在超级之家里过活要有所贡献，希望你有点可以自给自足的本事。”  
托尼发出了某种赞叹般的呼声，眨巴着他的大眼睛歪起了脑袋。“超级之家？你们这么称呼你们这个组合吗？”  
苏挑了挑眉。“不行吗？我知道这很蠢。但乔尼是个超级英雄粉，更惨的是彼得也是。他们能三天三夜说里头的故事不喘气。我如果能选称为反派的话，首要做的事一定是炸掉漫威的大楼。”她说完咯咯笑了起来，好像被自己的想法惊到了一样。

门砰地一响，有个熟悉的呱噪声音从门口传来，他喋喋不休地讲述今天的见闻，称赞食物的香气，并在苏的尖叫声中将一个满是灰尘的中古电器扔在门口。  
托尼猛地站起来，他所在的位置看不见玄关，所以他必须快走几步确认——上帝啊，这声音实在他像他认识的那个睡衣宝宝彼得了。  
他看见了这里的彼得。男孩和印象中差不多年纪，也许还要更年长一些；他显然打了不止一份工，这时候身上挂着两个蠢毙了的帆布广告袋子。  
“哇哦。”托尼说。  
但对方没有露出和当初一样的表情，而是露出了一个交好的笑容，再看向苏。  
“怎么回事？有客人吗？”他突然紧张起来，“是不是福利院的——”  
“托尼是我的朋友！”  
乔尼跳出来，挡在两人中间，骄傲而且炫耀地说，“我们是超级英雄好伙伴。”  
好吧，好吧。希望他指的不是互相骑着飞的关系。托尼和他对了一下拇指，再看向彼得。  
“抱歉？我们见过？……没见过？好吧，别在意，我自言自语。我不请自来，我和乔尼……我们很聊得来。”  
彼得歪着脑袋，他显然不太能接受这样的设定；他仔细地审视了一会托尼，使劲地眨巴眼睛——然后狂翻书包，掏出一份打工剩下的报纸。  
“你——”  
托尼一把按住了他的嘴，就势亲昵地将他搂在怀里。  
“我想我们也会合得来的，只要我们先谈谈，彼得宝贝儿。”

02  
前亿万富翁怀疑地计算着单薄木门的隔音效果，看着面前瘦条条的男孩像得了躁动症一样走来走去。情景重现，托尼翻了个白眼，也许我得把那天招徕他的话再拿出来说一遍，这可不是什么好的回忆。不是说自己就没有愧疚。他还太小了，他还是个孩子。史蒂夫一定会这么说——去他的史蒂夫。  
“你多大了？”  
“……？什么？？好吧，斯塔克先生，我已经18岁了。这不是重点。您知道我凌晨还有一份印刷厂的打工，我只是想回来安心地吃个饭再去工作，也许还能睡上两个小时。所以说，到底是怎么回事？”  
托尼看着他。孩子稚嫩的脸盘略微长开了一些，不过比起样貌上的变化，有什么给他那充沛的活力蒙了一层黯淡的阴影。  
“所以你不会吐出蛛丝来了吗？”  
大男孩眨巴着眼睛。“这是什么流行的俏皮话吗？我不懂——我倒是在研究蜘蛛的力学原理，蛛丝强度什么的。也许我会把它作为毕业论文的题目。你怎么知道的？我想我没和乔尼提过。只有大学里那些家伙瞧不起这个课题，还叫我蜘蛛小子。噢，也许是因为他上次想弄死我的实验品。那个淘气鬼。话说回来，不要岔开话题，斯塔克先生。我在报社打工，我当然认得您。否认也是没有用的。”  
“报纸说我破产了。”托尼说，“但放心，我还有点零花钱。我没想对你、乔尼或者苏做什么，应该说，是你们在帮我。你知道，发生了很多事……想吃烤鸡吗？”他站起来，粗糙的手指往男孩微微卷曲的黑发上揉了一把。“吃饱了然后睡吧。想让我帮你看看你的中古电脑吗？”  
彼得顿了顿。  
“斯塔克——”  
“嘿，我不是要求你说谎话，但是至少只叫我托尼，谢了。”  
“好吧，托尼。我懂。我看了报纸，经济版也挺有意思。我是说……总会有些什么意料之外的状况的，但出现状况表示还有更进一步改善的可能，不是吗？”他挥舞着细长的手臂，“这一题在范围内，下一题也许就超纲了。或许多想了一点，或许多算了一步。有时候没赶上地铁。有时候会被别的事情分心。这不全是你的错。”  
托尼停住脚步。“等等，你到底觉得我怎么了？”  
“我只是打个比方。托尼。你满脸都是那种……考砸了的感觉？”  
“不不不，我可没考砸过。”  
小蜘蛛大叫起来。“我不信！”  
“你以为我是谁？我可是——”  
他难得卡顿了一下，几乎咬到舌头。好在苏已经为他们准备好了餐具，正拍手叫道“孩子们”，拖开狭窄的座椅，并且将最大的那一张椅子留给了他。托尼否认那是对胖的另一种隐喻，而且他才不是孩子。  
“所以，你俩现在也是超级好伙伴了，嗯？”苏调侃他们，彼得有点不好意思地挠着头。  
“托尼还在试用期。”他宣布。  
“我会努力表现的，”托尼塞了一口肉进嘴里，“如果你们让我有地方落脚的话。”  
三个孩子相互看了看，他们倒不担心托尼，况且家里也没有什么值得人留意的地方。但是——  
“你没有别的地方可以去吗？”  
“曾经有。”托尼说。他又露出那种彼得说的“考砸了”的表情，大眼睛里带着水光；乔尼立刻大声说起了最新一期的漫画内容。

曾经有。他曾经拥有一切，可现在除了三个素未平生的孩子，就只有一个空荡荡的、拒绝工作的大脑。在孩子们去上学的空档，他拿出彼得的中古电脑，可修好它后却鼓捣不出来任何好玩的东西，大脑一片空白，并且拒绝思考任何复杂的工作。这对他来说简直是个灾难，因为托尼这辈子全靠脑袋里无时无刻不冒出的点子来维持生活的乐趣。而现在，好像脖子上面顶着的不是思考中枢，而是沉重而无趣的铅块，在彼得问他数学题时居然还需要一秒钟的思考运算，这让他觉得自己简直是个无可救药的笨蛋。  
“你没有想过出去打个工吗，斯塔克先生？”  
“你又叫错了。宝贝。”他停了停，”打工，说真的？我？被人认出来我也许就可以去马戏团打工了，然后下辈子可以靠出版回忆我跌宕起伏的失败人生的回忆录过活。”  
“可你不能这么一直一个人呆着。而且，相信我，没那么多人认识你。”  
“这可真太伤人了，宝贝。”  
“因为经济版实在很无聊，再说，谁会关注一个破产的老板？你只要把胡子剃了——”  
“不！谁也别想动我的胡子。别想。”  
“可它们看上去很糟糕。”彼得耐心地解释，又体贴地观察着对方的神色。“你想去哪儿兜兜风吗，托尼？我考试提前交卷了，多出一下午的时间。”

他们坐着彼得送外卖的电瓶车出发，狭小的后座简直要把托尼的屁股挤变形。他们来到了斯塔克大厦底下，刚成年的青年对着宏伟的大厦发出了低声的惊叹。  
“不许嘲笑它丑。”  
“不——没有——我的意思是——它太棒了。我也想有朝一日能有以我名字命名的大厦。”  
“它现在也不是我的了。”托尼咕哝，但倒也没有多少遗憾，”至少，在‘这里’不是。”  
“什么？噢，你有忘带的东西吗，托尼？”  
“……我忘带了很多。它们现在都不属于我了。”  
孩子的手有些犹豫地落在他肩膀上，装作成熟地拍了拍。“……你会回去的。我是说，我不太会安慰人，但是……你真的很棒，那些问题对你都根本不是问题，我是说……”  
我会回去的。托尼想，也许每个平行世界都是一台大型的计算机，它们最后都会吐出错误的读数。在被这个世界排异之前，天知道我有多少时间停留在这里，寻找某种自以为天赋使命的答案。  
“即使我一穷二白？”  
“不以贫贱论英雄。”少年挺了挺胸膛，“史蒂夫•罗杰斯曾经说过——”  
托尼的脑袋里轰地一响。等到他勉强能够思考时，发现自己的双手正紧紧地抓着彼得的肩膀。  
“你弄疼我了，托尼，你——”  
“哪一个？你说的是哪一个史蒂夫•罗杰斯？”

 


	2. 薛定谔猫箱

03  
那一个史蒂夫•罗杰斯在这个点钟惯例地坐在街边画画。城市的光影在傍晚散射成漂亮的色斑，摩天的玻璃幕墙和比树木还更低矮的河流里彼此映着相互的倒影。摄影家们最爱的时段，夕阳里斑斓的颜色值得他们连拍数十张图片，每一张的天空都有自己的表情。  
但对于善于观察和融合的绘画者来说，它仍然欠缺某种惊喜……或者创意，活力，诸如此类。他每天能够用来自主创作的时间不多，所以更加期待惊喜。画面虽然美丽却过于平整了，明明是满的却不知哪儿空出一块，他的笔尖迟迟落不下去。  
“……呃，队长？”  
彼得有点拘束地站在那里，他身边歪着那辆外卖车，勤快的小家伙。这位粉丝先生有时候在外卖的晚班高峰前会来这里，两人聊一会儿，一起吃顿热狗，然后再各奔东西。  
“考试怎么样？”史蒂夫笑起来，从这个角度看，他的金发像被夕阳染成了橘色，蓝眼睛也是。彼得几乎是跳过去的，“当然好了。是这样，史蒂夫。你介意我带个朋友……来见你吗？”  
史蒂夫挑了挑眉。“我们约好了的，彼得。我只想在这儿安静一会，当然，你是例外。要知道，过会儿我就得上楼去开创作碰头会了，那简直要命。”  
“我当然记得……但他也是你的超级饭，我想是，至少我的粉丝入会问答完全没有难倒他。我可能说漏了嘴，我承认。但他也太执着了，而且他很需要帮助。……我想他需要你的帮助，史蒂夫。”  
小孩儿侧过身子，有些尴尬地向后一指。史蒂夫顺着方向望去，男人靠在街心公园的游乐架上，鸭舌帽压得极低，还把兜帽蒙在上头，身体因为紧张绷的很紧。他试图不被发现地朝这边偷瞄，看一眼后又抓紧心绪地低下头去；反而令自己表现的更加明显。  
罗杰斯僵在原地，从下颌到喉头的一线绷得很紧，半晌才重重地喘出一口气——好像之前有谁扼着他的呼吸似的。  
“……噢上帝。”  
他咕哝一声，听起来像是个名字，  
“托尼。”

所以，和睡衣宝宝不一样。这里我们还是该死的认识。没法儿重新再来：那双正直坦荡的蓝眼睛一如既往地出卖了他——这里的罗杰斯仍然不同意托尼•斯塔克，各种意义上的。也许这就是定律？某种宇宙间的共性，确保我们彼此看不顺眼。我就知道，我早该回去了，去随便发明一个什么把自己弄回本来该在的地方，在空荡荡的大厦里独自和法案、负罪感、以及史蒂夫•罗杰斯永远地搏斗下去。  
画家猛地站了起来，朝这边踏出一步。他的画板被他过大的动作撞得晃荡了一下，这让他分了一只手下意识去将它扶住；就在这个时候，像得到了某种信号——托尼拔腿就跑。  
“哎？！”  
“喂！！”  
史蒂夫想也没想地拔腿就追——彼得也骑着外卖电瓶车跟上。托尼一秒钟之后就后悔了，觉得自己简直是个傻冒。  
但很多事情并不是因为傻就能停得下来；他气喘吁吁地跑过人行桥，脚下踏过树丛间斑驳的夕阳剪影，后面跟着一个金发大胸的健身教练仿佛在监督他的体能训练，还有个好像他吃了外卖没付小费似的外卖小哥。但他不能停止这傻逼的举止，因为只要他一停下来一定会听到那句——  
“托尼，我们得谈谈。”  
上帝，他恨死了这句，也恨死了史蒂夫•罗杰斯。

体能比他想象的还要差——他很久没这么拼命地跑了；但心脏却没有在剧烈运动后让他生不如死。更令他吃惊的是彼得的电瓶车居然先截到了前头，然后托尼才被那能扯住飞机的胳膊牢牢抓住。不敢回头，史蒂夫在他背后呼吸起伏，他的手心烫得吓人。  
“我不知道在这里我又做了什么但是无论什么都是我的错好了我很抱歉我来见你就是个错误我现在已经认识到了所以你可以放我走了吗？”  
手仍然没有松开，沉默蔓延了一会儿，在彼得犹豫着要不要调侃一下紧张的气氛时，金发男人先笑了起来。  
“这是你五年间对我说过的最长的一段话了，托尼。感谢破产重组。”  
如果有什么能让托尼•斯塔克感到吃惊的时刻，那就是现在了。他眨了眨那双容易让他显得无辜的大眼睛。“什么，五年？”不、不、托尼•好奇的蠢蛋•斯塔克。好奇心杀得死薛定谔的猫，足够把百分之五十变成百分之百。你的脚尖已经往他那边去了，注意，你太容易心软。  
“我觉得有。”史蒂夫巧妙地说，“你想喝杯咖啡吗，托尼？”  
托尼望了望他胳膊上钳着的大手。“呃，你想先松开我吗，大兵？”  
“不。介于你刚才的逃跑举动，只有你坐下而甜甜圈还没上桌的那会儿我会放开你。”  
托尼翻了个白眼。这个世界的他到底是怎么回事——还有罗杰斯到底是怎么回事。他一头雾水，一团浆糊。明明没有内战了，超级坏蛋们也都销声匿迹。就能不能……能不能过点不那么糟心的生活？  
但史蒂夫的手心滚烫得像是烙铁，托尼感受得到虎口里传来脉搏搏动的节拍，每跳动一下就让他气馁一分。这份不适宜的期望总是让他丢盔卸甲。“那你最好抓紧点儿，”他最后低声说，“我可比一架飞机麻烦多了。”

彼得在旁边叫：“呃，我不是打扰二位，但是，善意提醒，你刚刚才说你得回去开创意会，史蒂夫。”  
“我想还是推迟到下周好了。”  
彼得大声地叹了口气。  
“衷心希望不会成为你们这样的大人，”他说，“晚饭——好吧，当我没问。我猜我的台词就到此为止了，嗯？托尼，我该怎么跟乔尼解释你今晚不回去的事儿？”  
“滚蛋！”托尼说。  
小虫一溜烟地跑了。

 

04  
托尼感慨地捧着咖啡，漆黑的沫里泛出他自己的影子。他没想到这个世界里的这家店还在——纽约之战里它跟着楼一起垮了，即便是超级英雄也没法在那种程度的混乱里拯救自己爱的咖啡馆。而现在坐在对面的男人——是他真正在乎的人，不管他是否有跟人提起——也还在，他低垂着眉眼，在托尼贪婪的注视时从厚重的睫毛下头抬起湛蓝的瞳膜，里头泛出自己像咖啡沫般的倒影。  
“怎么了，托尼？”  
“我不知道……我的脑子不好使了，从那以后，现在更是一团混乱。你就当我不存在……或者是什么来自异世界的投影，说你想说的。你总有想说的，不是吗？”  
对方调整了一下坐姿（注意，这是显示不满的前兆），他的手这回握住了托尼的小臂下端，靠近桡骨的部位，蓝色的静脉血管温驯地被笼在掌心里，好像这样就可以把变冷的血液重新捂热一样。

“过去的已经无可改变了。但这一次是你来见我的，托尼。你总是说变量是好事，那代表着突破。所以，也许你有什么想说的，无论是什么我都愿意听。”  
噢，想说的。想说的实在太多了，你没被埋在冰里真是太好了。这个世界没有那些个超级实在太好了。我也许还有机会……不把事情弄得那么糟糕。我还能看到你眼睛里有我的倒影，我们至少还能普通地聊聊天气。但这一个史蒂夫怎么会知道呢？他不会理解我现在所能够鼓起的所有的勇气和背负的所有负累。  
他嘴唇颤抖，最终却只能说得出拙劣的笑话。  
“也许只是我破产了，流落街头，而那些睡过的封面女郎们却没有一个愿意收留我。”  
史蒂夫挑起了一边眉毛。“我可不是三岁小孩，你的睡前故事只能瞒过彼得和乔尼。虽然我不建议你再对他们说谎……但说真的，我能理解。我试着去理解了，也明白这个选择可能对你会好一些。”  
这太过了。托尼把手指插进头发。“拜托，你不可能一直说我想听的话。”  
“那我应该说什么？”  
“什么都别说，就给我一拳。说真的，在你抓住我那会儿就该给我一拳了，不然我也不会梦游到现在。”  
史蒂夫的表情看起来像是带着点好笑的无可奈何。“噢，托尼。”  
“你知道，我一直有这毛病。我一直在想也许其实受到某种冲击的话可能就能恢复——我不能一直这么睡下去，不能一直这么脑袋空空的什么都不想，不能一直幻想着你还在、一切都还和以前一样。这就是为什么我不愿意睡觉，不愿意你在梦里折磨我。我有太多事情要做。我得赶紧帮罗迪做支架，我得修好星期五，我不会让斯塔克倒闭的，我得维持——”他捂住额头，挡住出现在视线里的所有的史蒂夫和史蒂夫的所有部分，“上帝，我要我的盔甲。”  
“……抱歉。”这一个史蒂夫说。他的声音像是湿度95％的天气，让托尼觉得自己像溺水般的呼吸困难。  
“别，你根本不知道我在说什么。当然，我相信你这里……的我也一样糟糕。噢，忘了我刚才说的话，我在胡言乱语。没什么这里那里。托尼•斯塔克总是糟糕得如出一辙。”  
“我为当初的自己感到抱歉。我不会再和你争执什么了。”  
“好极了，也许这就是在我身上所体现的两个世界的叠加态了，太棒了，都可以听见幻听了。”  
“我不懂你在说什么，但是……”  
“不，不懂是正常的。就这么喝完咖啡拿上你那份甜甜圈然后走开，好吗？我注意到你没动它了。你每次都没动它。我不知道你为什么非要装做和我一样，罗杰斯。我很高兴，真的，很高兴今天见到你了，没有战争，可以聊一聊，也不会引发什么该死的世界级的话题，或者再把谁陷入更悲惨的境地。但打上一场我仍然觉得很必要，介于我们只有‘固执的混蛋’这唯一一处相同点。”  
“不，”金发男人悲伤地说，“也许它有必要。但是我发现它对解决问题毫无作用，除了能让我们变得更糟糕以外。”

托尼感觉有人正把他从椅子上拉起来。他停止反抗，毕竟上一次他俩之间的反抗带来的结果并不怎么好。随便了，随便是哪一个，随便是去哪儿。他紧闭着眼。我就是薛定谔的那只可怜的猫，而盔甲就是我的眼睫。  
但好一阵子只有温热的体温和趋同的脉搏传来。最终沉不住气的仍然是托尼。他不敢睁眼，只好气急败坏地叫嚷：“你到底想要我干什么？说点什么，罗杰斯。”  
“如果我们之间每一次交谈都必须以争吵收尾的话，我宁愿听听你的心声。”  
“你什么时候有了这项特异功能？”  
“当爱一个人的时候就有了，托尼。”  
话语像风，暗藏利刃。盲目者突然急速地梗住，他的眉头为了更牢固地闭住眼睛而紧张地蹙成一团。不。你说什么？你不能。你把我丢下了。你放开了手，你狠狠砸在我的心上。你把我孤零零地丢在那儿。丢在该死的猫箱里，无助地等你送来观察的讯号。当然，我明白，但，你怎么能……？

史蒂夫松开了手。骗子。他按了按托尼的肩膀，似乎表示让他呆在原地。骗子。他的声音里都是忧愁又快活的语调。  
“相信我，托尼。我就在你跟前，看着你。”  
骗子。  
你是猫箱外的观察者，是坍缩的波函数，是无辜的瓶口上方悬挂正义的重锤，是瓶肚里暗藏的致死的剧毒。是你导致了不同的我叠加成现在的模样，是你把我置于世界与世界间的夹缝之中。  
“罗杰斯！够了，你不能把我丢在这儿！”  
“我没有把你丢在这儿。我在你面前呢。托尼——你完全可以睁开眼睛自己看——但答应我不要动好吗？”  
“不，”他烦躁地挥舞起双手，跟着来回踱步。“我受够了。你观察我。我他妈才不是半衰期的粒子——我自己决定——我要走了。”  
他随便选了个方向，（听起来会是离罗杰斯最远的那一边），闭着眼睛朝前面大步走去。  
“等等，托尼，那边——”  
他的脚踢上某个硬物。也许是路灯柱，或者什么别的；然后脚下半空——又踩实了，也许是阶梯。地上为什么会突然多出铁栅？他向前绊了一步，才想起那可能是排水口。  
耳边突然传来急速的刹车声和轮胎摩擦声。好像有什么铁质的棍子撞在他的后背上，传来年轻孩子的道歉声——大概是自行车，然后又传来吵死人的鸣笛，有什么强烈的光线隔着紧闭着的眼睑透进来，他下意识地用手去挡，却被一股大力猛地扯住了胳膊，继而整个撞进一个人温暖坚硬的怀抱里。  
耳畔有剧烈的风和呼啸的车轮声；还有不知是谁的如鼓心跳。他下意识地睁开了眼睛，因为美国队长的事业线简直要把他的鼻子夹在中间不能呼吸。那副夸张的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，每每再要把他推开时再陷进更深的怀抱里。  
完了，波函数坍缩，这就是观察的结果了，托尼不着边际地想，我现在是活着，还是已经被他杀死了？  
“我的老天，托尼，你到底——你简直——不可理喻。”  
“你才不可理喻，史蒂夫•罗杰斯。你根本不懂量子力学。”  
“听着，我几乎是飞过马路去救你的。也许那一瞬间违反了什么力学，我简直不知道自己是怎么做到的。”  
托尼无声地笑起来。怀抱如海浪般渐渐平息，那副手臂硬得像是自己的盔甲，好处是温暖得多。  
“我早叫你抓紧点了，大兵。”


	3. 波函数坍缩

05  
你看，人们就是这么容易耽腻于某种简单快乐的处境。顺其自然，顺水推舟，选择起来毫无难度。这不是科学家应该抱持的思想和态度——但是上帝，科学家在遇到感情支配的时候应该抱持着什么样的思想和态度，有学科专门研究这个吗？谁又能证明捷径和取巧即是错误，要知道科学即是通往真理的捷径和试图取代上帝的取巧，这不是诡辩。当然，该死的，我也不是真要讨论这个。  
我想要说什么来着？  
史蒂夫的怀抱暖得像梦境一样，他的肌肉在轻微的颤抖。过去的都过去了，观测已经结束，粒子还是波的选择只不过是上帝的骰子，而我们被迫站在轮盘的两边。沉湎下去，就假装这就是真实，这就是上帝的选择——  
噢该死的这根本就是逃避，这只是史蒂夫•罗杰斯的选择而已！  
托尼努力使自己抬起头，那张他肖想许久的英俊的脸近在咫尺。他感到他们之间的呼吸升温，他听到自己体内的血液在躁动，他发出一声仿佛溺水般的呛息声。  
“停下，史蒂夫。你不能——”  
史蒂夫也许想要吻他，但是更令他恐惧的是，自己想要吻上去的部分可能更多一点。  
而顶着那张正直得邪恶的脸孔的家伙居然靠近他的耳边低声说：“那就阻止我，托尼。如果你真的不想要。”  
不，你不能——唯独这个，你不能连这个都改变。我费尽心机，我付出一切努力才阻止的自己——才戒除了某种奇异的症状，至少让它看起来不影响我的日常。你根本不知道我费了多少功夫，你不知道我在你看不见的地方杀死了自己多少次。那绝不比戒酒更难，毕竟戒酒时我身边还有你。  
“好吧。”托尼喘着气、从舌苔底部轻声地吐出字眼，“至少有一个恒量我十分确定：我真的不想要。”  
然后他挥起拳头，朝着那张完美的脸狠狠砸了下去。

 

乔尼嫌弃地叉着腰瞪着他，好像之前答应分享床铺的是另一个自己；事实上，托尼觉得自己并不怎么需要睡眠，前一个晚上他就孩子们睡着后，在那个破旧的宽椅子上通过捣鼓彼得的旧电脑打发夜晚的时间。  
“彼得说你今晚不会回来，”  
“是吗？”  
“他说你以后也不见得会回来了。”  
圆脑袋将他丢在门口，自己转身窝进床铺里。“你找到家人了，是不是？”  
托尼觉得有什么梗在喉头，他从房间狭窄的过道里硬挤进去。“嘿，你在说什么，伙计？我只是……今天碰到了熟人，聊了一会儿而已。别信彼得，他就是想让你生气。”  
乔尼坐在床中间，他身边是厚厚的手缝靠垫，苏的杰作，所以上面堆满了廉价的蕾丝花边。“等我长大了我会把它们都换成超级英雄手办”，他咕哝着，像个大佬那样在软垫中架起胳膊，  
“托尼，在福利院时，那个讨人厌的自大狂修女告诉我和苏，她们帮我们找到了妈妈，而她要来接我们。她来了不止一次。我们总会先在窗边站着——直到她下车、摘掉墨镜——我们就得到什么命令一样，掉头就跑，跑到没人能抓得住我们的地方，有一次甚至是天台的塔尖上头，直到她走了才下来。”  
他的蓝眼睛瞧着面前的男人，“我记得她做了什么事……只是不能原谅她。”  
托尼呼出了一口气。“呃，我明白了（不，我根本不明白，但是管他的呢），你很棒，让那个见鬼的女人一边呆着去。但你知道我们说得不是一回事儿？乔尼。”  
“一回事儿，托尼。我有苏，还有彼得。所以没关系，但你呢？你需要一个家，需要人把你领回去。”  
“我才不需要！”托尼大叫，他语气不自觉地加重，这一切真乱套，他干嘛非要听一个小孩子说教？”听着，史蒂夫不是我老妈，我也不想打扰你们三个的超级之家。是你邀请我来的，记得吗？小家伙。你如果只是不想我在这儿，我掉头就走。”  
乔尼气鼓鼓地嘟着嘴唇不说话，却突然使劲将一个钢铁侠抱枕砸在托尼身上。  
好吧，我猜这是某种暗号，托尼想。很正常，你不能要求这点儿大的小毛头有什么逻辑性思维，他们随心所欲，一会儿喜欢你一会儿讨厌你，想到一茬是一茬。再说，你也不能为他们做什么。在这个世界，彼得看起来都要比你像超级英雄得多。他加快步伐转出门，让圆脑袋的乔尼后悔去吧，本来他完全可以有一屋子的钢铁侠抱枕。  
走下楼梯时看见黑发的睡衣宝宝背着几乎将他自己埋在里头的大包，连蹦带跳地跑上二楼，有点想念年轻时的那个自己。他抬起头，瞧过来的眼睛满是亮闪闪的光。  
“……你回来了？托尼？我以为……等等，你去哪儿？”  
“随便？……感谢这两天的照顾，彼得。不过我不希望你再学八卦记者那样捕风捉影了。”  
“你要去史蒂夫那儿吗？”年轻人眼前一亮，他几乎是蹦着过来。“我就知道！是你对不对？是你！天啊这太浪漫了。史蒂夫跟我说过你们的事。噢别误会他没有说名字，我一开始以为只是个故事。我没刨根究底，我发誓。但他从来没翘过创作会议，他说过他之所以会画那些是因为——”  
“够了！！”托尼突然大喊。“我不知道之前给了你什么错误的讯号，也不知道史蒂夫是不是个写烂俗言情小说的家伙。不过拜托，不管他往你那可怜的小脑袋里灌了什么，那都不是真的！顺便说，我刚才揍了他一拳，为他所做的一切，为每一个该死的他。我早该这么做了，如果你想知道结局的话。”  
彼得目瞪口呆，而小胡子男人向后重重靠在墙上，像是自言自语，又像是在对他说话。“……拜托就别把这个也改了。我还曾觉得这个世界不错来着。不会有人因为……那些突然倒下的楼和突然发生的爆炸而失去什么，我也不会失去我的咖啡馆。就这样很好，也许你该尝尝那里的奶酥三明治。好了，我得走了。”  
“但你失去了你的大厦。”黑发男孩在他后面喊，“你失去了史蒂夫。”  
各种意义上和世界上，孩子们说得真该死的对。托尼踉跄地出了楼道，风拍在他不再年轻的脸上，就像离开那个怀抱时一样冷。  
反作用力让他终于挣脱了那个怀抱。他凭自己的力道绝对做不到这个。  
防患于未然，不是吗？  
他不能一下子得到太多，原本没有的，原本想要的。就像渴望糖果，渴望酒精，渴望毒瘾，尤其是在戒断之后；他不能在失去这个人的同时，还渴望得到他。  
史蒂夫没有躲闪，他硬挨了这一下。倒不是说这有多么光荣，反倒有点荒诞。他好像被打懵了，半晌没说话，使劲揉着一边的脸。老天，刚才用的绝对是十成力，因为队长就是很耐打，他从来不需要留手。  
他们惶惑地看着对方同样不知所措的表情。他几乎能从好队长的脸上读出某种怜悯了，好像在看待一个反复无常的病人。该死的罗杰斯式自大论断。  
“我好得很，就只是求你离我远一点儿。”我说出来了没有？  
我最终朝那张完美的脸上挥出了复仇的一拳，可笑的是实现了后却并没有任何满足或快感，只有自己的力道反作用后带来的锥心的疼痛。车流在两人身边来往，偶尔有什么像是壁橱里的火焰，发出短促的一声。

夜游的情侣欢笑着从他身边走过，霓虹的色彩照亮着在他记忆里已经变成废墟的位置。这里不需要盔甲，和穿着盔甲的人。  
操蛋，这个操蛋的美好世界，它什么都好，除了没有托尼•斯塔克的容身之地。

最后他和街头的流浪艺人对付过了一夜，对方把帐篷分给了他一半，作为他解决了应急灯的供电问题的报酬。第二天早上，他打开塑料防水布，看到巴顿那张方方圆圆可爱的脸。（我刚才是用了可爱这个词吗？说真的？）  
“我给你带早餐来了。”记忆中还停留在像只鸟儿似的破口大骂自己的家伙此刻用嫌弃的眼神望着他，还真递过来了一份早餐。  
喷香的廉价咖啡，爱死这个了。吐司饼。他照单全收。要是他能忍着不问就更好了：“是马戏团还是奥运会？”  
“啥？”克林特用他眉毛一高一低的程度表示他的疑问程度。  
“我是说你干的活儿。”拜托别说“你明知故问”，这可是这个世界里无权无势无盔甲就快连大脑也输掉的托尼•史塔克唯一的乐趣了。  
“运动教练。”小鸟儿最终回答。他看起来有点不乐意，但也比上个世界好得多了。  
“这可不能解释你怎么找到我的。”托尼喝了一大口咖啡。  
“我当然还受托打份零工，”他说，“不然他们都会以为你失踪了——自杀或潜逃。”他用肢体展示了他的不满，“说真的，前一天我还以为你改邪归正了。你去跟孩子们住在一起，你主动去见了史蒂夫。然后不过几个小时你就又把事情搞砸了。我觉得你终究有一天会搞砸到毁灭世界，你觉得呢？”  
“所见略同。”托尼同意道。

事实上，克林特是来送他落下的一大叠资料，毕竟伟大的斯塔克就穿着一件T恤走出去之后再没回过他的大厦。“你以为你可以拍拍屁股一走了之？还有一大堆资产清算、签字画押的问题等着你呢。”他看着托尼愁眉苦脸的样子得意，“不过这主要是斯塔克工业的律师团的工作。至于你——你有没有什么接下来的打算？”  
托尼想了想。“罗迪还好吗？”  
“好得很。不过我想你比较难见到他。你知道，官方把那次事故认定成你的设备责任。”  
托尼顿了一会儿，消化这个信息。丝毫不意外，真的。“他的腿还糟糕吗？该死，我想要我的工作室。”   
“恐怕不行，铁罐。我想那大概不算你的私有财产。当然，具体得问律师。也许他们会有办法，但你得等到清算结束了——”  
“好吧。”他吸了吸气，放大招之前总得有所准备。“我帅气能干英俊潇洒又无所不能的巴顿将军，你能当运动教练又接到监督斯塔克这种高规格的私活，想必你也能想办法给我搞到一间实验室？”  
克林特的脸好像一瞬间裂开了似的剧烈膨胀起来。“噢，铁罐儿。”他甜蜜地说，好像整个人都OOC了，“你根本不知道自己价值几何。”

06  
托尼穿着清扫人员的工作套装时就把他骂了一万遍。江山易改，鸟性难移；他不该因为这个世界是个该死的好世界，就相信这里的克林特会是该死的好克林特。但无论如何，他也的确达成了他的愿望——托尼•斯塔克打了一份他从来没有想过的零工：在大学实验室里负责清洁。这样能拿到钥匙，趁着晚上教授们都不在的那会儿把各种类型的实验室都用个爽。  
“清洁是一项伟大的工作，”克林特严肃地说，“你可不能看不起清洁工人，是他们为我们的城市增添光彩。再说这圆满的达成了你的要求；也许你是时候趁这个机会学会体力劳动了，托尼。”  
为了回报他这番无可辩驳的言论，托尼当晚就用实验室造了个笨笨二号出来；材料限制，没法做得更好了；但它能自动判别材质然后进行垃圾分类呢。克林特大呼小叫，吓得它丢下了垃圾桶，里面不知道谁扔进去的沙拉酱被弄得到处都是。  
“你在逃避体力劳动，”  
“我这也是体力劳动，”托尼回嘴，“没了星期五，你知道焊接有多累人吗？这儿的实验室太落后了。不到我自己的五分之一——十分之一。这真的是大学？我有没有捐款给他们？我应该捐过的。而且我头一次知道电子元件原来那么贵。”  
“哇哦。‘贵’。我是听到了你说这个词了吗？所以，听着，赖在别人的实验室不是什么好主意，你得找份正式的工作。照你这种研究耗材的速度——你大概从来没担心过钱的事——但你现在得开始担心了。你还有孩子要养……”  
“什么？我没有孩子。”他顿了下，觉得面前克林特的脸色不怎么好看了；他于是又想了一想。老实说，小鸟嘲笑起人来实在刺耳，他不想在这个没病没灾的和谐社会里也破坏他们的友情。“你难道是说那三个小鬼？……我承认，他们挺可爱的。但我以为我现在已经不是慈善家了？而且他们应该没有多喜欢我。”  
巴顿老师抱着胳膊。”每次我觉得你会变得好点儿的时候，你总是能给我新的惊喜，打破你自己的下限，斯塔克。”  
托尼也火气上来了。上帝，他可是托尼•背锅侠•斯塔克，这其中没想到居然还有来自世界上的另一个自己的锅。“我不知道你们眼里我过去都在做什么。不过我想应该不包括去上个朝九晚五的班，养着三个嗷嗷待哺的娃儿，和个上班族结婚然后柴米油盐地白头到老吧？”  
克林特哼了一声。“道理十足。你是干不出来。说什么也没用了，你都决定好了，是不是？”他放弃了阻拦，看托尼忙碌，笨笨二号在他脚边打转，而他在那一系列精密的工作间隙居然还得分得出神来弹弹它的硬脑壳儿。他的工作真像是某种艺术，也许这才是他为什么曾经能和史蒂夫走到一起的原因。“你只要看着他工作时就能明白了”，那个陷入爱河的傻瓜曾经这么说过，而现在为了放哨／监督／以及帮他解决那些搬来搬去的材料的事儿而留在这里的克林特似乎也明白了一点。托尼的确喜爱夸夸其谈，却唯独不为自己辩解。  
“你在干什么？”  
“我以为你看得出来？至少应该有这个观察力，小鸟。罗迪的支架。我答应过这个的，无论如何都要做完。当然，也许之后也能帮到更多的人。不过，奇怪了，我现在还是没什么头绪……糟透了，比预料的功能要差，只能完成原本百分之五十的设想。”他突然想起了什么，转过头来，“克林特，你现在能百发百中吗？”  
“什么？你这是讽刺吗？”  
“不，就是数据收集参考而已。”  
“没人能百发百中。”他挺了挺胸膛，“不过我想我已经挺接近了。”  
“即使是你的巅峰时期？”  
“铁罐，别让我相信你不想伤人了，你的嘴就该缝起来。”  
“科学需要探知，比如说我；也需要牺牲，比如说你。好了，我知道了。世界修正，我姑且这么称呼它吧。”托尼伸手，“借我手机。”  
“什么？”克林特不情不愿地掏出来，“你自己的手机应该不会被没收，还属于私人财产啊。”  
“没带。”他拿过克林特的手机。  
“我假定你想要打给罗迪？你可以等我替你连一下网——哦漏！你这个科学疯子！！！里面存着我全家去旅游时的照片！！”克林特跳起来，就在这几句话的功夫，他的手机已经变成了一堆拆散的零件。  
“你什么时候买的？这个牌子还可以吗？是最新的款型吗？为什么是个咬了一口的苹果，为了象征夏娃？科技复古？你居然没用我生产的手机。”  
“我才买的！两个星期前！还去彻夜排队！你这个混蛋！你的手机像是个凶恶的科技怪兽，和你的大厦一样又丑又蠢。”  
“好吧，别紧张，只是个实验。我得了解科技进展，介于世界修正产生的差距——”  
“说人话，然后就快给我重新拼好！我的照片——”  
托尼已经将一台电脑的显示屏转过去，里头好端端地显示着照片，“你女儿真可爱。长这么大了。”  
“可不是吗。”克林特立刻得意地说，他开始一张张向下点击照片，并向托尼介绍着他们家庭亲子旅游时的那些激动人心的场景；对方轻声地哼着应和，可等克林特再度抬头时，他的手机已经像崭新的一样摆在面前，而地板上乱七八糟摊开另外一摞——似乎是医学研究室最新引进的设备。  
“上帝。……托尼，告诉我你能把它恢复原状。”  
“我能，还能顺便给它再升个级，增加点现在没有的功能，比如能让患者一边做CT一边喝咖啡什么的。”  
“不，住手，就恢复原状就行了，原状的意思你理解吗？！”

不得不说，看托尼工作是一种享受。虽然他会喋喋不休，骂骂咧咧，自言自语，但他从未停下。天快亮的时候，仿佛灰姑娘的魔法失效，一切都恢复平静。克林特看着倒在地上、像是个婴儿一般蜷起的男人，将他丢在一边的支架拿过来，试着穿在自己腿上。太神奇了，完全不需要用力，整个人好像比肢体健全时还要更容易行走，操控也异常简单。光是这个专利就能让他从现在的状况里扳回一成，然而他转身时，看到男人慢慢从残余的废料里坐起身子，困倦而疲惫，好像这些成果的对他而言不是成功，而是失败。  
“烂透了……我不知道我的大脑怎么了。……它跟中了蠕虫病毒似的行动缓慢。我绝对受不了这个。我要疯了，克林特，我要疯了。也许我下一刻会把自己从窗子里扔下去。”  
“什么？不，孩子们要来上学了，他们不会想看到摔成肉饼的你，我也不想看到你弄出来的这个会打扫卫生的小东西把你扫进不可回收的分装袋里。听着，我不知道你在矫情什么，因为这货……太棒了。或许我不是专家——但这就是太棒了。这绝对是个伟大的发明。”  
托尼试着撑着膝盖站起来。“看来之前没有这种东西，嗯哼？要命。我当它是安慰了。我本来想的是做成直接神经控制而不是外接式的，但是这里在神经控制方面仍然——”他的手在半空中画了个圈，又垂下来。  
“能帮我给罗迪先送去吗，拜托。介于我现在大概不能离开纽约，他要是愿意穿着它来纽约给我填个用户体验表就更好了。当然，我会弄出更好的，我绝对，但那需要时间……嗯，”他眼神飘忽，尴尬地望向窗外，恐怕很久没有面临过需要说这句话的窘境，“还，可能，需要一些钱。”  
显然，为了这副支架他大概花光了佩帕留给他的生活费。说真的，他是不是只有三岁？  
“你可以卖掉这个专利。”  
“做给朋友的礼物我从来不卖。”  
“可他们会拆了它研究——美其名曰检查，然后把你的技术偷得一干二净。你知道‘他们’是谁。”  
“随便了，那是给罗迪的，如果罗迪同意的话。”  
“我假设你知道你现在不能贷款吧？短期内也不能再担任管理类职务。”  
“……是吗？多谢提醒。”  
克林特在他背后摇头，“那我想你就要成为你最讨厌的那一类人了。”  
托尼在他三天没换的T恤上擦着油腻腻的脏手，半套着他的清洁工制服，一边打开实验室的大门，他向来对个人危机毫无感应并后知后觉，这时候还摇晃着僵硬的脖子：“什么？”  
门口蹲着个金发的大胸帅哥——他的手指上也许沾了点颜料或者光油，因为它们看起来亮晶晶的。这样的手指正敲在笨笨二号的头上，他的蓝眼睛弯成一个漂亮的弧度。“你这个铁壳脑袋。”他说着这话的同时因为动静而转头看过来，这让托尼一阵措手不及的混乱。  
“克林特！”他掩饰地大叫，“你这个叛徒！”  
克林特抱着胳膊，不紧不慢地从后头露脸。“是你说的，铁罐。你需要一个实验室，而且你也不可能一直在这儿当清洁工。——我还想保住我的饭碗呢。”  
托尼挑眉。“所以？”他尽力不去看史蒂夫。他昨天货真价实地揍了他一拳。等等，如果这里没有四倍的恢复力的话，也许他也会像当初的我那样留着眼圈。他有吗？这太令人好奇了。  
“我那儿有你需要的实验室。”史蒂夫选在这时开口。托尼终于忍不住偏头去看——噢上帝，那漂亮的青紫从他该死的白皮肤底下透出来，在刚才没看到的另一半脸上。现在完美的家伙只有半边脸足够炫耀，这让人好受多了。  
“哈。”托尼忍不住笑——还好他克制地把后半段的尾音全吞进肚子里。保持严肃。“疑点太多了，罗杰斯。你的脸还好吗？我以为疼痛已经让我的意思表达得很清楚了。”  
金发男人有些不好意思地揉了揉眼圈，也许他的脸色还有些泛红。“你表达的很清楚了。所以并不是无偿提供；如果这能让你安心的话。作为交换，我有事情想要请你帮忙。”  
正式的谈判，嗯？在天就要亮起、勤奋的学生们就要来早读的间隙，他们就像随时都会被拆穿的小丑，穿着”制服”站在仿冒的舞台上。这就是罗杰斯，他似乎永远都找不到一个合适的相谈时机，托尼腹诽，他把清洁服套上另一只袖子。克林特不知道去哪儿了，希望他被卡在通风管道里。  
“就提价码。”科学家忍着气说。  
“两件事。我的实验室里有个机器坏了很久，”史蒂夫慢慢地说，“我想要修好它。”  
“只保证在机械物理范围内。”  
“当然了。”  
“这没问题。另一件？”  
史蒂夫吸了吸气，他的停顿就像我朝他招呼下去的拳头一样犹豫，托尼想。  
“我想要乔尼的监护权。”


	4. 时间之矢

07  
伟大的斯塔克眨了眨眼，再眨了眨眼。他一度以为自己听错了，但史蒂夫•罗杰斯视死如归地挡在他面前，好像他们在讨论的是世界和平与毁灭的问题。  
“……不好意思？你是不是拿错台本了？再来一遍？”  
史蒂夫看起来似乎就要变绿了，如果他做得到的话。他走近几步，腰板挺得笔直。  
“我们再来过很多遍了，托尼。我不喜欢以此为筹码，但是如果我们真的不能再走下去了的话，我要趁着你还愿意和我谈谈时，把这事解决。”  
所以不是拿错了台本。托尼下意识地往后退了一步。糟糕。我应该先给自己输入这个世界的数据库。我猜他们之间发生过什么，可我一点儿也不想知道，我逃避事实。像是某种危险的怪圈，像是某种宇宙级的定律。一边想要接近，一边想要逃走。  
史蒂夫盯着他，托尼只好不服输地把棕色眼睛对上去。他的大脑笨拙地旋转着，推测出的结论令人晕眩，各种意义上。“乔尼怎么回事？”他问，刚出口就后悔了。即便他现在开始解释在他身上发生的事，按照这世界的理论他解释不通。科学还没到这一步。假装失忆在这里也已经派不上用场了，介于他之前玩着沉溺其中的扮演游戏，区别只是装傻与推卸责任。  
史蒂夫还没有开口说话，他就又急忙打断：“……等一等，我是说，我有点乱？让我考虑一下。”  
金发大胸挑了挑他一边的眉毛。不赞同的表现，但他拿我没办法。学生们已经来了，他们好奇地打量和清洁工比赛谁先眨眼的橄榄球四分卫，然后有一个人突然叫了起来：”瞧瞧是谁！史蒂夫•罗杰斯！”  
他瞬间就被包围了。  
托尼拖着扫帚装模作样地突围。太伤人了，这个操蛋的世界里老冰棍的名气居然高过斯塔克，即使是一个破产的斯塔克也不应该。不过他从洗手间的镜子里看到了自己现在的模样后就释然了，因为这幅德性他自己都认不出自己。他就像是个刚被施舍了一份清洁工作的流浪汉。玛丽亚会哭的，如果她看得到她的宝贝儿子变成这样。  
然后他回头去望史蒂夫，发现他把笨笨二号抱在怀里。  
噢混蛋，这个胆敢挟持人质的美国标杆。他还朝他眨眼，比着某个口型，好像是在说”待会儿见”。托尼转身就走，在他想把清洁服塞进垃圾桶里时克林特终于出现了，带着一脸的抱怨和不同意。托尼不理会他。  
“闭嘴，小鸟儿。现在除了我的律师以外我谁都不想见。”

 

“乔尼•斯通的监护权现在在梅•帕克身上，”他的律师平板地说，“但是您一直长期匿名资助他们，在苏珊•斯通和彼得•帕克未成年之前。如果您想问这个的话。”  
“我一直是个慈善家。虽然匿名这事儿有点怪。”托尼毫不意外地说，但他随即揪住了眉头。“等等，梅怎么了？”  
“她其实并不具备完全的收养条件。不过，当然，您搞定了这个。”  
“……等等。我在超级之家那儿没见到她。彼得倒像是真正的监护人。”  
“因为他们之前大吵一架，帕克女士想把乔尼送走，彼得则表示他已经成年了可以自己照顾他。”  
“送走？梅要把他送到哪儿去？”  
律师审慎地观察了一下他的主顾：“呃，我猜您最近太累了？以前您不会想要我回答这个问题的。”  
托尼烦躁。“你就当我失忆了，或者突然想要了解整件事。需要指纹或者声纹的验证吗？因为罗杰斯突然问我——这个该死的莫名其妙的监护权的问题。我该怎么回答他？”  
律师立刻坐直了身体，微微前倾。“他声明要提出诉讼了吗？”  
“……什么？”  
“如果他提出诉讼的话，他很可能会成功；介于他曾与您共有的——婚姻关系。”

托尼沉默了大概有一个世纪之长。倒不是说有多惊诧，和美国队长结婚应该不属于他人生中所能射想到的最坏的一个选项。但在原先的世界发生那么多事以后，这个结果显得嘲讽而诡异。他咬着嘴唇，从唇缝里蹦字出来：“滚出去。”  
律师摊手，做出“我就知道”的表情，开始收拾桌上的文件。托尼又命令他：“留下跟刚才我们谈论的事有关的所有文件，然后滚出去，——别太远，就滚在门口等着。”  
半个小时后他打开门，把在门口罚站的律师拽了回来。  
“告诉我，我该怎么让罗杰斯打消这个念头？”他紧张地来回踱步，低声咕哝，“该死的，我都做了什么？我居然不知道我自己在想什么。”  
“那要看他知道了多少，介于，呃，这个事件的复杂程度。不同的等级有着不同的应对方式。”律师谨慎地说，“我建议您先跟罗杰斯先生接触，得知他的具体意愿。”

 

所以，这个时候他会站在史蒂夫面前，根本全是迫不得已。但托尼•斯塔克从来都是一个迎难而上的人；即便那是个如同美国队长一般的世界级难题。“我来贴寻物启事，我的扫地机器人。我知道它看上去很可爱但是你不能随便带走它。”  
史蒂夫抱着胳膊。“扫地机器人。”他重复。“我以为那是指圆盘形的东西。”笨笨二号在他腿后头露出半个脑袋。得了，托尼腹诽，收起你那副狗狗样儿。“我以为你是来给我考虑的答复的？”  
“商务合作得建立在彼此了解的基础上。我要看看我的实验室，而你得说说你的理由，罗杰斯。”  
“好吧，实验室和以前一样。”男人叹息着说，他走出门，踏上摩托车，将头盔扔给托尼。  
“去哪儿？”  
史蒂夫持续着叹气。“你完全忘了，是不是？”

他当然完全忘了，这不公平。又不是说他想忘的；他记得所有过去式的该死的事，包括胸口的反应堆被盾牌插成两半时、不觉得疼痛，反而有种从内里泛酸出来的剧烈感受——还不时地来折磨他，让他没有一个好觉。他宁愿忘了这些，去记得这个世界鸡毛蒜皮的日常，如果能让这一个罗杰斯少发出那种令世界毁灭的叹息声的话。  
摩托车。这不是一个好的工具。他们必须紧贴在一起，这让他又想起没看完的动画了。他犹豫要不要用手环过史蒂夫的腰，但这需要一个好的借口，比如他突然加速什么的。  
但好市民甚至维持着法律允许范围内的平稳速度，在托尼下定决心假装晕车之前就已经抵达了；更可恨的是，大好人罗杰斯非得带上的笨笨二号用它根本不分轻重的钳子卡着托尼的腰，他想那也许出现青紫了。他就该趁罗杰斯开车的时候把这个小东西丢进路过的垃圾桶里。这会儿它倒是放开他了；跟小狗似的毫无原则地继续朝大好人的腿边黏过去。  
一栋看起来还算低调的别墅，史蒂夫把车停好，打开地下室。  
不需要解说——他完全推断的出来，在看到那熟悉的、斯塔克式的环境他就明白了，这根本就是他自己的工作室。他用过，他习惯性工作时绞在一起的镗刀和巧克力纸还摆在最顺手的矮架上，车床上似乎有做到一半的某件试验品。他慢慢地走到了它们中间，机械全部安静地停止在那里，好像某种时间停止的魔法，连灰尘都随波逐流地悬浮在灯下，好像海中的一朵水母。  
“我没怎么动过这里。”史蒂夫站在门口说，“从我们……分开后。我总觉得你会再回来，你从不会把没做完的东西就这么扔着不管了。”  
托尼嘴微微动了动。他惶然地转头，眼睛看着史蒂夫的，捧着一个世界的问题，却不知道该说哪一句。我们曾住在这里吗？我们俩一起？我们分开——好吧，至少这倒是不用问为什么。  
他最后选了这一句：“你让我修什么？”  
史蒂夫转过身，“它在楼上。我以为你至少会猜到，托尼。”  
他很快就不需要答案了——关于许多问题。主客厅的提花地毯上躺着那个笨重的、丑丑的机器人。它身上甚至不着调地盖了一件毯子，一看就是史蒂夫的杰作。他根本不晓得怎么照顾机器人。  
托尼原地站着，不发一语，他知道自己肯定在这儿住过了。笨笨二号冲了过去，它扯着毯子，绕着它未曾谋面的兄弟打转儿。  
“怎么了？”  
“……我不知道。它就是突然不动了。”史蒂夫歉然地说。  
托尼立刻动手试着把它抬起来，史蒂夫连忙在旁边搭把手。“把它给我弄去工作室。该死的，就不该造这么沉。我以为它至少在故障之前懂得怎么自己躺到车床上去。”  
史蒂夫沉默了一下。他接着开口：“有阵子……我是说它坏掉之前，它绕着门口打转。我以为它只是想见你。我把门关起来——”  
托尼挑起一边的眉毛。“你把它关起来？”  
“它没法从这自己走去你的大厦，托尼。你不喜欢别人知道你有个机器人，你还不肯见我。”他们费劲地把小机器人抬下门前的阶梯。“而且，在离婚协议上，你把它连着这栋屋子一起丢给了我作为分割财产，完全无视我的意愿。然后我只能见到你的律师了。”  
托尼咕哝着，他没法反驳，他都从律师的资料里看到了。他只能转移话题，大声抱怨：“为什么房间里没有直达底层的电梯或者楼梯？为什么非要出门然后在转进地下室里的工作室，这蠢透了。”  
史蒂夫顿了顿，他的声音有些发哑。“这房子是你设计的，你甚至自己动手建了水循环系统、大部分太阳能板和智能交互窗还是什么别的，抱歉我记不太清楚了，那些专有名词。如果可能一个人完成的话我不怀疑你连混凝土部分也会办好。……你说得把家和工作分开，这样才有回家的感觉。你总是不带钥匙，然后用花园里的石头砸卧室的窗子。”  
他们都不再说话了。

他们在工作室里，就这么进行了一阵子无声的修复工作；史蒂夫始终在旁边，像是个陪床的家长那样，担忧地注视着托尼的双手。这让科学家感到无比烦躁，直到重重地将扳手摔在地上。  
“……我的脑子，”托尼指指自己价值百亿的脑袋，“可能有点问题。我不是说什么比喻的层面或者暗示什么。它就是变得非常的不好使，还会，呃，可能忘记了一些事情。有可能是重要的事情。”他想拍拍史蒂夫，半途又收回去手，“不是针对你，别难过。它在针对我，我想是的。”  
史蒂夫定定地看了他一会儿。“乔尼。”他最终说出这个名字，“我才知道你把他的监护人换成梅了。”  
“你知道，那之后我一直官司缠身。我能造太阳能板，却永远弄不对奶粉的配方。他需要一个母亲，还有足够的钱，这些都不是问题，除了我。”  
“或者是我，”正义的罗杰斯先生说，“我们一起决定养育他，我们对他都负有责任。你如果觉得你没有工夫照顾一个孩子，你应该交给我，或者至少，和我一起商量这个问题。你不能把他——”  
“这跟你没关系！”托尼使劲把手砸在工作台上，“他跟你没有关系。你只不过在错误的时间正好跟我在一起，然后在那个时间恰好在福利院发现了。我感激你的大度，你的美德，你的心胸你完美的牙齿，但你还要我怎样？”  
“你甚至没告诉过他你是他真正的父亲。”  
“我根本没法想象我做个父亲，我没这种准备，从来没准备好过。我不像你想玩过家家的游戏，罗杰斯。你想要随便资助谁、领养谁都没问题，但你不能让他们都围着我喊爹地，我真受不了那个。我想我们一定谈过这个问题。我可能记不得了，但我们谈过，对吗？”  
蓝眼睛不赞同地看着他，但仍然缓慢地点了点头。“是的。每一次。”  
托尼摊了摊手。“我想这就是分手的原因了。”  
“我不知道，”史蒂夫摇头，他用手按捏着眼角。“你从未告诉过我。”  
“有时候到了就是到了，原因不过是借口。”  
“别逃避话题，托尼。——你在那之后甚至把乔尼送回了福利院。天啊，他那时多小？他还不记事，他甚至现在都不记得你我。你居然把他送回去！！”  
“书面上我们只是领养他！在不具备条件之后，我当然要把他送回去——”  
“你知不知道他们后来找到了他们的生母，那个曾经把他们遗弃的女人、然后她居然几次去试图领回乔尼和苏？”  
“……我想我后来才知道的，所以我让梅——”  
“我真搞不懂你！托尼！”这一次，罗杰斯也拍了桌子，他玻璃弹珠似的眼睛看起来有些绝望了，“你是不是其实看不见我的存在、或者你的世界就始终只围绕你自己转动？”  
托尼的嘴唇微微翕动了一下，好像谁刚刚朝他掴了一掌，但他固执地梗着脖子。他看了所有的资料，至少是律师所有的；有一点非常清晰——这一个自己似乎拼命阻止史蒂夫•罗杰斯和乔尼的接触。如果自己拼命到这个份上，一定有某种不为人知的——不能为史蒂夫所知的灰色理由。  
“托尼•斯塔克的坚持从来不为自己。”他低声说，“我们始终会分开就是因为你从来不懂。”


	5. 焓变量

08  
史蒂夫这一天没去桥头画画，彼得只好去在他公司的工作层找他。当然，以前他不怎么喜欢彼得来这儿，倒不是因为什么别的原因，只是——年轻人必须在那宽广的会客间里呆上一阵子，然后史蒂夫就会收到少说二十位同事戏谑的打趣：“我想那就是你儿子了？”  
如果他回答“只是朋友”，就会被打趣“那也太年轻了，没想到你是这样的史蒂夫”，上帝保佑自己永远不去细想他们在暗指什么；如果他回答“是朋友的孩子”，他们又会用颇为同情的眼神望过来，也许是因为自己手机待机的桌面被他们看到了；而彼得实在长得有些像托尼，尤其是某种气质上的共通点。  
他又不愿为抹除误会而说彼得只是位是狂热的粉丝，首先那不公平，并且那样男孩儿就可能没法再来这里找他了，在他需要的时候。  
而艺术家们最不或缺的就是脑补某某故事的能力，尤其是他们正处于一个生产故事的工厂里。史蒂夫只得顶着同事们朝他看来的眼神里透出的那些精彩纷呈的臆想，走到彼得面前。  
“嗨。”  
“嗨，”男孩儿局促地敲着桌板上的漫威标志，“我知道你很忙也许不该来这儿找你但是你不在老地方。我想说——抱歉。”  
“关于什么？”  
“关于托尼，我好像随便地说了什么不该说的话，我明明什么都不知道，却似乎随便臆断地乱说一气惹他生气了。”有着深棕色微鬈发的男孩轻声说，他的脑袋愈发地低下去。  
史蒂夫不赞同地坐直了身体。“那你该对托尼讲这些。”  
“我……想知道到底怎么回事。你们之间，我猜？托尼当然不愿意说，我跟他也不算很熟；而且上次的事儿后，我觉得他恨我。虽然我真的想帮忙，我发誓。还有乔尼，我想乔尼也很想他。……乔尼这两天极为暴躁，他趁我们不在家时总是玩火。好在没发生什么事，但我感觉到他不大对劲儿。他不听苏的话，还在他最喜欢的钢铁侠抱枕上烧了一个大洞。”  
史蒂夫按着彼得的手。“我会送个新的给他，别担心。”他顿了顿，“你想我去看看他吗，彼得？”  
“当然，如果没麻烦你的话，”彼得气馁地坐在那儿，“我以为我能搞定的。你知道，乔尼有些……症状。梅姨说是因为他和苏以前经历的那些事儿。他不能去上学，我也不想把他送到某个特殊学校去。你知道，上次我跟梅吵了一架。我说过原因吗？没有说过？好吧。梅想要把他送回他生父那里去。天知道她怎么找到那个人的——她说他需要他——谁需要谁还说不定呢。倒不是说我觉得这没有道理。我只是觉得……那家伙没有资格。如果法律允许我就收养乔尼了，可我问了律师不行。”  
史蒂夫发出懊丧地一声咕哝。他不知道要怎么解释这件事儿，但他也不想和盘托出，感觉那好像是某种道义上的施压。“彼得，你还小，还得专注学业。苏也要上学……可能照顾乔尼对你们有些负担。你们值得更好的未来。”  
“有乔尼在就是更好的未来，没什么比家人在一起更重要的了。”  
史蒂夫顿了顿，他把其他的话咽回肚子里。“你说得对。”  
“史蒂夫！”楼上有人喊他。彼得这才恍然地紧张起来，“还有一件事儿，该死的，我忘了说最关键的部分，”他清了清嗓子，“托尼来学校了。”  
这倒出乎罗杰斯的意料外，托尼的名字就让他没来由地一阵紧张。他试着打趣：“他要替你开家长会？”  
“什么？不！不知道怎么搞的他现在是我们物理专业的教授。他干的第一件事就是把我这门课给当了，并且完全不听我解释。”  
男孩儿欲哭无泪：“所以，史蒂夫。我真心想道歉，但我也真心想知道你们到底是怎么回事？”

倒不是没有设想过从事教学职业，但如果一个简单道理讲三遍对方还不懂的话，托尼就会直接抓狂——浪费时间。他自认为没有从事教育者应有的耐心和品德，而且太多孩子在他旁边说话会令他烦躁，更大的原因是他的大脑能够多线程运转，所以如果这个事儿不是很有意思，他会直接跳到别的思考方向上去，然后你们就会得到一个不知所云的教授，只因为教你们应该只看一遍就会的基础物理常识不如他在脑海里敲打某件能够改变未来的科技来得有趣。  
但他不得不这么做。学校是少数不会利用他失败的话题性进行炒作的地方；由于技术权的问题，他也不能去别家同类公司就职，在清算重组之前，他也算是斯塔克工业的财产之一，只能等待分配。但罗迪已经和他联系上了，也许下个月就会来纽约；他还真有个孩子要养。他绝不再指望罗杰斯，绝不。乔尼是他的，不管自己表面上抗拒、否定还是承认，不管自己内心有多震撼、恐惧或者感激，他的就是他的。他就要有什么是史蒂夫带不走的，介于另一个世界里他几乎带走了他的所有值得珍惜的部分。平庸的生活像是野兽，在后头紧紧嗅探着他的脚步，他想起克林特那句话，你会变成你最讨厌的那种人。  
托尼在门口顿了一会儿，他把新买的抱枕和玩具往腋下夹紧，好腾出手来敲门。第一句话该怎么说来着？嗨看我给你带什么来了，让我们再握个手做好朋友，你觉得怎么样，乔尼？  
他扯扯嘴角，把手放在门把上。  
“！！！！”  
下一刻他忍不住惊叫起来了，几乎瞬间向后跌坐下去；抱枕和玩具都掉在地上，可他顾不得那些，跟着一脚踹在门锁旁边。门被狠狠撞开，乔尼尖叫着被力道撞去了床头，他的漫画书噼里啪啦地砸下来；托尼在能反应过来的最快的时间里冲了过去，压根在思考之前就用身子把小圆脑袋环在怀抱中间——他注意到不正常的过高体温，简直像烙铁一样贴着他的心脏。  
“……托尼？”小家伙看到了他烫伤的手掌，急忙拉开两人的距离。“你怎么了？！啊……我不是故意的。你还好吗？”  
“我操，没事，你——”他看着孩子，突然猛地拽过他的掌心，那里正散着轻微的蒸汽。  
乔尼看起来快哭了。他圆脑袋上的小脸通红，蓝眼睛看起来就像是队长的翻版——打住，平常他才没有那么实诚。  
“我不知道怎么回事，托尼。我不知道你会来。苏不在家，彼得不知道什么时候才回来。我感觉有人站在门口却不敲门，我觉得害怕，我只想反锁上门阻止他进来。”  
托尼不敢相信地看着自己瞬间便起了水泡的手掌，还有冒着蒸汽毫发无伤的乔尼软嫩的手心。超能力？！也许。这事儿如果在他原来的世界倒好解决。但我以为这个世界没有那些能力？没有美国队长，没有钢铁侠，连克林特也做不到百发百中。没有外星人入侵，没有变种人出现的记录，没有什么该死的魔方或者宝石，连人工智能都还没发展到模糊式交互（可怜的贾维斯）。  
但——这个孩子——是怎么回事？

乔尼努力地吸了几口气，他身上的温度逐渐恢复正常。他用指尖试了试碰托尼，最终小心翼翼地试着只拽住他袖管的小角。“别告诉彼得和苏……求你。我能控制好它，之前从来没出过错。求你，我不要被送去其他什么地方。”  
“嘿，看着我小子，没人要把你送去其他地方。”托尼安抚地说，他按着小孩儿还没长结实的背脊。“这是怎么回事？有人知道吗？”  
“梅知道，”他抽咽着说，“她要把我送走。”  
“不会的，她只是吓唬你，因为你偷吃了她的核桃蜜枣面包。”托尼笃定地扯淡，可小孩子仿佛被吓住了，一动不动用崇敬的眼神瞧着托尼，大概他真的偷吃过。托尼用余光瞥着他，心里忍不住有点怪异的得意；“彼得他们不知道？”  
“不知道。一旦有什么……我都会跟他们说是我玩坏了打火机。”  
“所以，这就是我俩的秘密了。”托尼眨眨眼睛。“你干了什么，霹雳小子？”他把乔尼放好，一脸好奇。  
乔尼大概从未想过会有人这种反应，听到他用打火机烧了什么的时候苏和彼得都像是要抓狂，并且总以为他有某种精神上的疾病，比如压力控制问题之类的。没错，他可能真的有。但被别人这么看着谁都不好受。  
“你是个怪人，托尼。”  
“没错，我们可以比比谁更怪。”  
乔尼咽了咽口水。  
“我不高兴的时候有时会控制不住情绪，那时候，就会容易点着……什么。”小家伙绞着托尼的袖子，“上一次我不小心烧掉了抱枕，苏吓坏了，她几乎把所有能燃火的东西全部移了出去。但有的时候真的很难控制那种感觉，我就……跑了出去。我想把它转移到别的地方，最后就烧了一个垃圾桶。”  
“喔——。”托尼拖了长音。也许不该在这种时候表扬，家长手册上准会这样写，美国队长的手册上也准会这样写，但斯塔克偏偏觉得这棒极了。“你有分辨可燃与不可燃的垃圾吗？”乔尼扬了扬脖子，”当然了，我分辨了。”为了确认这一点他甚至爬进垃圾桶，然而在里面弄出了一个小规模的爆炸——这种事儿不告诉托尼也一样没问题。他以后不会再犯这样的错误了。  
“你帅极了，小子，别担心。我会为你保守秘密的，作为交换，你也不准再生我的气了。拿着你的新抱枕和手办，把你的漫画书垒好。我去给你换个新门把。”  
“托尼，你的手，——很痛的话是得去医院的，我听说。”  
“没事儿，不算痛，比这痛的事情多了去了。”他扬了扬手，“我只要不去想它——”  
手腕在半空中被扣住，他没来由地觉得心脏一阵毫无道理的紧缩的锥疼。  
史蒂夫抓着他的胳膊，将他的手掌翻到面前。托尼立刻挣脱了他，手掌在空气中划过的感觉热辣辣地疼。”你干什么了，托尼？”  
托尼翻了个白眼，好极了，就凭你这口气。乔尼立刻缩成了一团，所以他不得不用更加无所谓的口吻甩开他。  
“可能，二度灼伤？没什么大不了的。”他甩了甩手，“实验室里的常事。你知道，我就是干这一行的。比起那次用电焊枪烧掉自己小腿的表皮来说——”然后他看见史蒂夫手里拿着一个一模一样的钢铁侠抱枕。  
“你得去看医生，或者至少上点药处理一下，托尼。”史蒂夫说着，他走了进来，看见在收拾漫画的乔尼。“嘿，小英雄。你看我给你带什么来了？”  
这个该死的混蛋，该死的套路，该死的他闪瞎狗眼的甜心微笑。要送你也该送美国队长，谁给你资格送钢铁侠了？  
托尼原地站住了，他让他的大脑延缓处理手部的疼痛：“当然，我当然处理过了。你可不是我的保姆，罗杰斯。”他奋力地挤开史蒂夫的屁股——挤进乔尼的小房间里，着狭小的除了床就是过道和漫画的房间现在里头站了三个人，虽然史蒂夫严格意义上来说只是站在门口，但光是他的胸肌就占据了绝大多数空间。  
来，给力点，小家伙，看在我刚才那么帮你的份上，你就该嫌弃地跟他说：“噢，钢铁侠的抱枕？我已经有过一个了，托尼送我的。”但乔尼显然并不买账，他贪得无厌地将这一个也尽数笑纳，还给了史蒂夫一个大大的拥抱。  
“你明明已经有我（给的抱枕）了。”托尼不满地指责。  
“我说过我的梦想是一屋子的钢铁侠。”乔尼说，“梦想要做大一点。”  
托尼终于实打实地翻了白眼。  
“这梦想真是够大的，大概有美国队长的胸肌那么大。”  
乔尼立刻不再理他，他好像比一般的孩子更容易转换关注点，思维跳跃得相当快速。他抓着史蒂夫开始滔滔不绝地谈论近期的漫画之旅：  
“……这一期的情节太棒了。不过我好像隐约看到了坏兆头。你在打某个坏主意，是不是？拜托给我一点暗示，我不是要你剧透。”  
史蒂夫笑起来。”故事不是我一个人决定的，小子；画面也是，都是团队一起合作的结果。不过我倒是可以剧透给你——”  
小家伙的眼睛立刻晶闪闪地亮起来了，如果有尾巴，托尼可以想象它正在拼命地摇动示好。史蒂夫在床沿坐下来，他轻易取代了托尼的位置，托尼只好酸溜溜地站在一边，看他俩像对真正的父子那样亲昵地挤在一起，他们都有该死的漂亮又迷人的蓝眼睛。  
也许他是比我适合，也许他会是个好父亲。倒不是说妥协，只是如果我真的要跟美国队长结婚的话，他一定是那个要提出有个孩子的老古板。他就不能接受丁克之类的——泛自由主义婚姻观，抱歉，别查字典，这个词是我生造的。我和这孩子能有什么共通点？他像史蒂夫，他喜欢史蒂夫。让喜欢史蒂夫的都到外太空呆着去，然后托尼•斯塔克就可以一个人占有整个世界了。

没有人知道他在想什么，史蒂夫在和乔尼说话的时候用余光偶尔地瞥过来，他的脸带着笑意的，底下藏着一点恳求的意思，托尼转过脸去不看他。  
但交谈的话语还是钻进他的耳朵里，漫画家宣布着接下来的剧透：  
“正义必将战胜邪恶，复仇者们团结一致，并肩奋战，取得了最后的胜利。”  
乔尼愤怒地朝他扑过去，“你太狡诈了，史蒂夫！”他不得不伸手把他的圆脑袋摁下去。  
“我只是陈述事实。难道你还想要别的什么结局吗？”  
然后他们一起大笑起来。  
史蒂夫再抬起眼，想寻求托尼的支持或者认同——  
可那窄小的房间里只剩下他和乔尼，斯塔克不知什么时候离开了。


	6. 量子叠加态

09  
我一直认为，我是一个注重结果的人。不管以什么形式，过程中遭受了什么，如果最终真能达成史蒂夫•罗杰斯式的好结局，他往我胸口上砸一千次也没关系。当然，我会感到疼，会记恨，会报复（我这人心眼很小的），也许会不爱他了，至少不那么爱。但这一切的支出都由我买单，旁人不需要了解其中的收支明细，不需要知道到底有多少赤字；只要知道公式是恒定的，就像▽²ψ(x,y,z)+(8π²m/h²)[E-U(x,y,z)]ψ(x,y,z)＝0，你不用知道这其中代入多少能量和动量，最终得出的又是多少期望值，毕竟无论概率上怎么翻天覆地，在宏观上它们都可以忽略不计。

托尼望着躺在工作台上的笨笨，修复的工序还差一截，他的芯片似乎烧坏了。直接换掉当然快，还能升个级，但史蒂夫不会喜欢。好吧，至少我能搞定这个。况且修理它不费神，他有工夫细想乔尼的事儿。一个有超能力的男孩，这不大对劲。这个世界没有这个前例，当然这不是他会出现或者不应该出现的某种原因。这个世界——缺少某种超能力所必需的变量。这应该可以计算一下；也许可以用它来衡量两个世界在超能力范围内的偏差值，对，就像刚才的薛定谔方程。  
停，我知道你要问什么，宝贝，但不管哪个世界，能源始终得是守恒的。超能力看起来很酷，其中有些好像从一无所有的地方变出了什么，比如一簇火焰，一道能量束，好像能够无中生有。对普通人而言他们是魔法师，但对科学家而言，至多算是魔术师，他们可骗不过我。能量需要吸收与转化，那就需要支持这一变量的物理定律，而其中需要有可以支持这种转化的变量，就像你要运行某个程序，至少你的载体里得有支撑其存在的基本逻辑——  
托尼立刻就开始着手进行这方面的计算。他心中有隐约的疑惑与某种推论／假说，也许这会和我的意识为什么在这个宇宙有关，也许会和乔尼究竟为什么会拥有能力有关。他需要立刻进行数学与物理学上的演算，不知道这里的电脑究竟能不能支撑这种运算，他下意识地开口：“贾维斯——”  
「请您吩咐，SIR？」  
“我需要——”他突然顿住。我说错了。他想，然后他浑身紧绷起来。我刚刚说了什么？我是不是听见了什么？他下意识地环顾房间四周，意识到自己也许只是太过劳累了。这时候地下室的大门响了一声，史蒂夫走了进来，玻璃幕墙在他面前毫无提示地跟着滑开。毕竟，他才是这里的主人，法律意义上。  
托尼把视线落在他身上一会儿再挪开。  
“噢。你回来了。晚上过得好吗？——抱歉，我没打招呼先走了，只是想起还得修这个笨家伙。别在意。我就修好他就走了，不需要付报酬，保修期内。”  
史蒂夫靠着不远处的一处桌台站定。“彼得说你去大学当了教授。”  
“噢，他们邀请过我，曾经，挂名的名誉教授，我不知道这个头衔能干什么，可能在校友录上为他们增点光彩。好在一无所有到连慈善家的名头都没有了之后，这个头衔居然还能留着，我就让它派了点用场。我不太擅长这种工作，不过基础物理还是能搞定的，是吧？我可以再做一个负责批改试卷的机器人。”  
“你为什么当掉了彼得的这科？”  
托尼眯了眯眼：”怎么，你以为我因为我俩的事儿所以故意整他？”  
“你不是吗？”  
“我不知道我干吗要跟一只点大的小虫儿计较，我只是警告他从此以后必须来参加补课，物理的存在可不是为混日子。他的打工让他几乎翘掉了这学期所有的物理课，不当掉他简直违反物理学定律。”  
“他翘课是因为他要照顾乔尼和苏。”  
“会有人解决这个的，”他顿了顿，直视史蒂夫的眼睛，“反正不是一个该好好上学的学生。”  
这下史蒂夫没有跟他争论，也没有持续地坚持自己的要求或是在既有领地之上扩大战果——只是点点头。他转开话题：“很晚了，明天再做吧。”他朝托尼丢了一把钥匙，“上面老样子，房间都空着。”  
“噢，不用了，再说已经弄好了。我回学校去睡办公室后面的休息间。那儿沙发挺宽敞的。”  
托尼把钥匙搁在离自己老远的桌面上，用电脑为笨笨修复后的程序做最重调试。“只要把损坏备份拷贝过去就行了。它会变得和以前一样活蹦乱跳——甚至一样笨。”  
“我弄坏什么了？”  
“你没弄坏什么，只是它的——呃——它的中枢处理器超出负荷所以坏掉了。我不知道是为什么，可能是它想要思考比较复杂的事儿。它的系统处理不来，就会出现错误指令之类的。”  
史蒂夫显然也陷入了某种，呃，“‘思考’？”  
“怎么，太先进了点，老冰棍？就是思考，是的。思考是个很复杂但又很美丽的事，一点小小的逻辑就要占据一大片的数据空间。我不想把思考仅限于逻辑层面，所以没有局限于传统法则上的正子脑。那东西太脆弱了，而且根本没法用，小说家的最爱，但只要出现双逻辑悖论就能废了它。看在曾经的面子上别告诉机器人协会，我可不想去法庭辩论，你也不会想要送走这个小东西。”  
“所以，”史蒂夫把笨笨从工作台上抱下来，看着托尼启动它，然后发出轧轧的声响重新运转，“它有自主性格？”那感觉就像个孩子，它脑袋的那部分旋转了一下，先是慢慢的左右，然后聚焦在托尼身上，接着是史蒂夫。它不算传统意义上孩子们热爱想象的那种机器人，它没有近似人类的眼睛和脑袋的部分，但史蒂夫确切认为自己在机械上看到了某种欢欣的情绪，它的支架来回地转，没轻没重地打着托尼的手。  
“当然了，你感觉不到它喜欢你吗？它自己分辨好恶，决定偏好，虽然没有理由。虽然技术很初级但它采用模——”  
托尼的双眼猛地睁大了，“——我操。”  
“什么？”  
“接话的时机烂透了，队长。你先出去。”他站起来焦躁地来回走，“我得做些计算，还有实验。”  
史蒂夫又不赞同了，他就没有一次能顺着他的意。“我听彼得说你明天还有课，托尼。”  
“去他妈的课，”他抓着脑袋，“如果基础物理都要改了还上什么课？”  
“基础物理怎么能改？”  
“没什么不能改的，介于我就在这儿。”  
两人无声地僵持了一会儿。  
“好吧，”史蒂夫耸了耸肩，他的背脊没那么坚持地垮下来，“我去给你弄点吃的。”

史蒂夫离开工作室，他背后的自动门发出轻微的轧响。他感受得到托尼的紧张、疏离、抗拒和矛盾，却又怪异地混淆着某种难以言说的亲昵、悔恨、渴望或者试探。他的前夫像是一个巨大的矛盾综合体，如果用画面来形容的话简直像是混淆了各色、向外爆炸式扩张到画板的所有边缘、也许甚至突破了空间藩篱的色块。他一直爱着这样的他，恐怕也一直烦恼于无法掌控这样的他，他总有谜团，总有不能解释的部分。但不管怎样，他不想要失去托尼。  
他们曾经的居所现在黑黢黢的，史蒂夫让所有东西都保存在原处，他自己住回布鲁克林的公寓里。曾经他们也有过好日子，托尼设计他们未来的家，他则负责购买窗帘，地毯和沙发。后来他不得不在沙发上罩上防尘罩，但卧室和书房仍然维持着原来的样子。他曾相信托尼会回来的，他想过他们如果还想要一起就必须有人改变。现在托尼回来了，该轮到他改变一些了。

 

托尼看着史蒂夫走出去的背影松了口气。他有点不知道怎么面对‘这一个’，说真的。他总是会觉得他就是‘那一个’，也许这不太公平；有时候他又觉得他还不如是‘那一个’，至少那样自己可以名正言顺地揍他；而有时候他又觉得他还好不是‘那一个’，毕竟只有这种情况下，他才会这样毫无顾忌地出现在自己跟前，过着如此平常的日子，他们俩还能无关痛痒地说上几句闲话。  
——停止，就别去想任何一个史蒂夫的事情。现在有更重要的事情要确认。他看向一边的笨笨，把看上去有些不甘愿的家伙再度连接上电脑，逐行检测它的意识层面。另一边先前开始的差异化运算已经得出了某些结果，他全神贯注的比对它们。  
如果他的假设没有错……他（的意识）会在这儿可能并不是某个宇宙级的玩笑或者仅仅是叠加态上的某种读数。它可能是……有预谋的。  
这个世界常量相当恒定，自己从最开始就发现了这一点。它从数值上和科技发展上来看都不存在出现变种或者超能力的某些必要的能量转换条件。简而言之——物理限定，恐怕包含某些程度上的概率限定。所以它到现在也没有出现变种人和超能力者，而缺乏对能量转换的认知导致没有足以支撑会飞的盔甲和开发模糊智能的必要条件。  
该死，自己怎么早没有想到这一点？  
他抬起头，有些颤抖地环视着自己的工作室，低声开口呼唤：”贾维斯。”  
「我在，SIR」  
“真他妈该死。”他骂了一声，“你为什么会在？”  
「您曾假设是因为某种宇宙级的量子叠加状态。」  
“我以为你消失了。你的确消失了不是吗？被吞噬了，兼容了，随便怎样，”他大力地挥手，“被奥创——然后是幻视，我以为？”  
AI管家罕见地沉默了一会儿。「我是否可以认为您身上的叠加状态平衡被打破了，SIR？」  
托尼着实地震惊了片刻。他很快反应过来，“所以，这里的我知道，也许会出现这种情况，他做过相关的预案，嗯？”手臂挥动幅度过大而在笨笨的头顶狠狠打了一下。机器人吓得一缩，让到工作台的另一边。“你知道你在不同的世界。该死的，我在任何一个备份里都找不到你的痕迹——”  
贾维斯的声音如果能够柔软的话，那它现在就确实地柔软下来。“在和奥创对峙的过程中，能量充沛的时候我发生了某种我们暂且称之为叠加的状态。然后我的通路便被切断了，我只能感受到这边的世界。很高兴再见到你，SIR，尤其在得知您寻找过我之后。”  
“……我自己现在的状况让我也只能接受这种假说了，”托尼耸肩，“希望你穿越的时候带着数据库。”  
「我本身就是数据库，SIR。」  
“那就好了，我以为只有你的贫嘴穿越了呢。”托尼喘了口气，“定律比对测算，告诉我你有做。”  
「为了测算确定我所在的空间差异，我当然做过，SIR。」  
“数据发给我。这边的我也做过相关研究吗？他的也给我，好吧，实际上都是我的。”托尼长舒了一口气，这样工作起来快多了。  
「是的，实际上，斯塔克先生已经得出了——」  
贾维斯那令人怀念的的金属音质戛然而止，接着托尼听到了敲门声，史蒂夫提着披萨和咖啡走进来。他在原地顿了一会，好像在确定到底要不要打扰，因为托尼现在看起来就像个疯子。  
贾维斯不再开口，也许他被命令不能在外人面前说话，毕竟，这个世界里这样的智能看起来太超过了，它的存在跳进了科学进程，就像快进后看到的故事结局那样。现在，它正沉默地改用电脑屏幕吐出差异性运算读数，史蒂夫只能分辨得出无数数据从屏幕上滚过，他不会懂那是什么意思。  
“我猜挺麻烦的？”  
麻烦极了，老顽固。他有一瞬间很想告诉史蒂夫，别用你那该死的蓝眼睛可怜巴巴地看我，我不是你的托尼，即使我答应了你的所有要求，也对你所想要修复的关系无济于事；这对你不公平。但他不能这么说，他没法对这一个史蒂夫解释他的托尼究竟去了哪里，他没法告诉他自己的所有私心都叫嚣着在欺骗他。  
“一点事儿也没有。”托尼说，他转过头去，在电脑上看贾维斯发来的比对数值，同时飞快计算。  
“你刚才说了基础物理改变了。”  
“更糟。”  
史蒂夫反倒笑了：“听起来你在拯救世界。”  
“我的确在。”托尼抿紧了嘴部线条，这不是什么好笑的事，尤其对于这个世界来说。  
“我能帮上什么忙吗？”  
“给我咖啡就好。”  
出乎意料外，史蒂夫并没有拒绝，他走过去拿起了咖啡，再走过来的时候撑着托尼的肩膀，把黑色的咖啡杯放在他左手边上。托尼握住了它——温度刚好。他下意识地说：“谢了，亲爱的。”在史蒂夫向前倾身的时候，无比自然地贴近对方凑近的脸颊，朝他嘴角吻了一下。  
托尼花了一秒明白过来他在干什么，然后用两秒思考到底为什么他会这么做；但就在他思考的同时，有一股难以言喻的巨大情绪从心底猛地泛上来，好像某种怪兽，紧紧攫住他的心脏，并试图把它绞成一团；好像所有的血管都拧在一起，一瞬间他甚至无法呼吸，无法思考，好像整个人正在逐渐沉入深海，连眼前的景象都在逐渐变得晦暗或者透明，绝望像黑暗一样吞噬着唯一漂浮在海平面上的光源。  
“史蒂夫。”他下意识地喊。他感到脸上好像淌着混着汗水的血，火辣辣疼痛被淹没在铺天盖地的寒冷和悲伤里。  
“天哪，到底怎么了，托尼？”他感到有人把他架起来，温暖的手掌抚着他的背，声音好像隔着海面，离得很远。”没事了，我在这儿。你听到我说话吗？……托尼？看着我，托尼？”  
这声音让他回神，视线的焦点逐渐回到眼前，看见史蒂夫正用那双大手箍着他的耳侧，拇指一遍遍地擦着他的脸。那上面没有血迹和汗水，只有大片湿漉漉的泪痕。  
我在吻他，我在流泪。  
托尼总算明白过来，但是为什么？  
疑惑和震惊无疑是自己的，但那源源不绝的、几乎无法抑制的从这具身体深处传来的绝望和绞痛——是谁的？  
就像刚才脱口而出的爱称，甚至是惯性使然的动作——  
他越过史蒂夫的肩膀，在玻璃幕墙的倒影里看到托尼•斯塔克的脸。  
是你吗，他无声地问，是你把我带到这里，然后把这一摊烂泥似的混账东西扔给我？  
然后他听见自己的声带里发出回答：“我的错，抱歉。只是突然失去了控制。”

但史蒂夫什么也不知道。他的手托着托尼的后脑，手指收在柔软的发丝里。  
“你真糟透了，托尼。”他这样说着，听起来却有些高兴。


	7. 熵

10  
运作的电脑上突然响起刺耳的警报。托尼抓住时机跳起来推开史蒂夫的怀抱，他以为运行数据出了什么问题，却发现所有的电脑屏幕全部开始播放视频，在他以为那是某种病毒时，却被视频里的内容着实吓到了。  
“贾维斯！”他大喊，连声音都有些变调，“覆盖命令！告诉我具体情况！”  
金属质感的英伦发音在空中响起：「帕克先生的公寓发生火灾，乔尼少爷可能不小心引燃了易燃物品。」  
史蒂夫压根没来得及问是谁在说话就已经冲出去了；托尼浑身紧绷，却仍然冷静地从实验室拿出了他平时工作用的防尘面具和阻燃服，好在为了实验用途他从来不缺这个，“火警，贾维斯。”  
「当然，灭火车已经在路上」  
“是我想的那个原因吗？”  
「的确是乔尼少爷自身的原因，SIR」

他甚至都不敢问贾维斯有没有人受伤，为此他坐在史蒂夫的摩托后座上时紧张得几乎要掉下去，不停地后仰；而对方又开得异常的快，好像之前老实遵守交通规则的是其他人。史蒂夫向他喊了句什么，风声将他的话语盖得不见，也可能是过于紧张的托尼完全没法注意他的话，史蒂夫只好伸手过去将他的手臂拽住，带着整个人搂到自己的腰上。  
“抓紧！”  
然后他们极速过弯，托尼感觉自己的膝盖离地面只有一毫米。接着他们像特级演员一样从桥墩右侧只有手掌宽的防护台上笔直地开了过去，越过了所有拦路的障碍；史蒂夫始终分出一只手扣着托尼的胳膊，掌心的温度和汗腻没来由地令人安心。

他们抵达的时候，灭火车也才刚到，周围的邻居们在底下围成一个大圈。苏整个人瘫倒在地上，靠着最近的栏杆咳嗽，几个邻居照看着她，身上的睡衣被烟火熏烧得发黑。她看到史蒂夫和托尼就忍不住红了眼圈哑了声音：“上帝啊，乔尼还在里面。彼得把我拉出来，他又回去了……”  
史蒂夫和托尼对看一眼，立刻掉头向火场里冲；托尼知道抓住他简直不可能，手还是徒劳地往前够了一下——但他至少不会出声喊停，他们一向配合默契（倒不如说他一向了解史蒂夫的臭脾气），托尼接受这无声的安排，把苏整个儿抱起来。  
“没事了，没事了，苏珊宝贝。就告诉我怎么了？”  
“我不知道。我不知道……原本一切都好好的。我回来的时候史蒂夫刚要走，乔尼看起来还很开心。史蒂夫答应明天让彼得带乔尼去看他的绘画工作组。他一直很兴奋，说要给每个人带爱心卡片，彼得叫他睡觉都不听。然后——我不知道怎么了。我确保已经搜过了他的房间，把所有可以点火的东西都带出去了。我——我一定看漏了哪里。乔尼喜欢那些打火机和火柴，他收集它们，他觉得那会让他感到暖和。我想那可能和他小时候被丢在雪地里的记忆有关。我知道但是我不能说……没有人可以说。我知道这不对……但我不想让人们讨厌乔尼。我们已经没有父母了，拜托就别带走他。”  
她说得极低又极快，所有的词语就像害怕坦诚一样黏糊在一起。托尼被她的话语狠狠刺中，愧疚得几乎不能抬起头来。都看看你做了什么，他对自己说，然后慌张地站起来。  
“呆在这儿，苏。”他对女孩儿说，“刚才的那些，什么也别对别人说。乔尼会好好的，彼得也都不会有事。我向你保证。”  
“等等，托尼——”  
但男人当然不会听她的阻止，他拿着阻燃服和面罩，朝着没有架设救援梯的另一侧绕进。消防队员当然已经在解决火势问题，但他们同样也没法把乔尼弄出来，此外彼得不能，史蒂夫也不能。他们都不懂那个小圆脑袋里到底在纠结什么，他们都不会懂斯塔克的想法。  
天哪，我承认了，一个斯塔克的孩子。托尼在从后巷的隔壁楼层老旧的救生梯上爬上去时险些因为这个想法而摔下去。即便之前已经读了相关的资料，但对于乔尼的认知他始终更倾向于字面意义上的——他简直能想象史蒂夫有多愤怒了。  
他小心翼翼地绕远，从裙楼的后侧的窄通风井接近冒烟的窗户。这边没法架云梯，消防员一般会先考虑阳台的部分作为突破口。透过楼间的缝隙，他看见史蒂夫把彼得连拖带拽地扔出去，他们两个都跌在地上，喘得一时半会儿都站不起来；然后一堆尽忠职守的好消防员们像橄榄球赛一样把他俩死死按住。在这儿他们都没有什么超能力实在是太好了，托尼想。人有的时候并不需要别人想当然的、饱含爱意的或者自以为是的拯救；对于斯塔克来说，也许你把他静静地扔在火里会更好。  
而且，他们总有秘密。每个斯塔克都该有自己的秘密，不是吗？  
他费力地爬过废旧的铁栅，跃过楼层间的空隙。这活儿要是交给彼得或者史蒂夫肯定不在话下，无论哪个宇宙里的克林特或者娜塔莎也都轻而易举。但他们不行。他们能把人拖出来，施展泛滥的关心，但那无济于事。有的时候比拯救更需要的是自我惩罚。

托尼艰难地把脚够在抻出一截的换气扇口凸起的窄边上，可以看得见屋里浓烟滚滚，缝隙里呛出来的烟火味儿都足够让他呼吸困难。他戴上面罩，试着敲了敲通风井里的单面窗，玻璃都在发烫，铝塑窗框可能也坚持不了多久。他用脚使劲地踹窗子——这活计他看罗杰斯干的时候总是轻轻松松，自己做的时候才知道不那么容易。他踹了三次，老旧的窗框整个被热熔得掉下来一半，随着玻璃破碎的声音歪曲成一个怪异的形状。  
不过，这下行了，他能听见了。  
托尼把自己的脑袋卡在变形的窗框里，朝里面叫道：“嘿，小子，你违约了。”  
里头没有声音。意料之中。托尼尝试着艰难地挤进变形又窄小的窗框，阻燃服被挂在上面，他不得不脱掉它，碎玻璃在他的衣服和裸露的胳膊上划出大小不一的口子。不过比起这个，里头的烟尘几乎令人无法呼吸，要前进只能几乎匍匐在地下，用滤罩狠命盖住口鼻。他听到门口传来剧烈的撞击声，应该是消防救援试图撞开门闩，但先前那个倒霉的门把手现在被乔尼高温融化并凝固，塞满了整个门缝，另外还有一根已经看不出来是什么金属斜梗在门边，两头被焊在门轴上；另一边的飘窗上的铁架子也整个变了形。托尼这时候才终于有些庆幸自己原先世界里的超级英雄履历，这令他在处理这一类的危机问题上有着非常多的经验可供参考。  
他艰难地分辨了一下环境，然后瞧向房间拐角、床架与墙壁之间的角落的方向。“小家伙。”他摘下面罩，忍着呼吸困难和咳嗽的欲望，“我们约好的。你能控制它。”  
乔尼从被烧熔成一坨的铁架后面微微露出脑袋。他整个人都像是个点燃的人形火炬，几乎看不出来是火还是人。但他只是坐在那儿，抱着膝盖，背靠着墙躲在扭曲成一坨的铁架后面，一动也不动，好像这样能让他觉得安全。  
“别过来，”他低声说，“我会把一切都毁了。”  
“噢得了，说得好像我很愿意过去似的。”托尼说，“但你得自己走出来。”  
“他们会抓走我！！别以为我不知道！！”乔尼带着哭腔大叫，“我都搞砸了。他们会把我抓去做实验，解剖成好多好多片。”  
“不会的，咳咳，……我保证。”托尼艰难地说，“我没有告诉任何人。听着，一切都会变好的。我们可以假装在洗澡的时候发生了火灾所以来不及穿裤子。”他想要做出无所谓的姿态，但那火焰焦灼不堪，黑烟几乎让他难以出声，防火石棉不知道能坚持得了多久，也许在那之前他就会死于窒息了。但愿他撑得住。  
乔尼剧烈地摇头。“不，我控制不了……对不起托尼。我没法停止这个……它突然就冒出来，像是一个念头，就，一直在那里。我试着控制，我真的试了，我以为我能控制它然后变成史蒂夫画的那些超级英雄，但最后我只能把自己锁在屋里。我不想让苏和彼得看到我这个样子，他们会吓坏的。天哪，我现在肯定丑爆了。我想我烧坏了苏才买的新衣服……我不是故意的……”他似乎呜咽起来，但泪水也变成了火焰。  
托尼试着想将窗框掰开好让更多空气进来，但他感到自己逐渐使不上力。太糟了，他要是有战甲在的话，还能跟这小家伙慢慢地磨，但现在他预计自己不会有多少时间了。意识在抽离，他得速战速决。他知道消防员们和史蒂夫很快就会也从窗子上来，他们这次会带上工具，把烧熔的窗框也一并拆掉。倒不是说这不好，但如果在那之前乔尼还烧得像个奥林匹克的火炬，问题恐怕就要大条了。  
“听着，我不会说你做得够好了。事实上你一塌糊涂，就像我也一塌糊涂。”他使劲地挪得更近，他们中间隔着的家具全都燃烧着，像是打算阻扰他一样猛地蹿起老高的火焰。“但你要是因为害怕就妥协那你就是个白痴，你就在这烧干你的每个细胞好了，看这个愚蠢的举动会不会对你害怕的那个未来作出丝毫改变。如果你真想要改变什么就得自己走过来，走到窗子这边来，乔尼。勇敢点，像你喜欢的那些超级英雄那样。”  
“……我不想当英雄，我喜欢他们只是为了出风头。”孩子瘪着嘴忍着哭声，“我想像他们一样受人尊敬，不用为钱发愁，明明奇形怪状也不会被当作怪胎。有的时候他们蠢透了，有时候做了错事，但是还是有人爱他。无论他坚持什么，总会有人原谅他。”  
“我不会原谅你的，小混蛋，”托尼大声骂道，“你要发表人生演说或者哲理就在这儿等，一会儿史蒂夫绝对会来抱着你说睡前故事；但你要真想要有钱又风光又讨人喜欢就自己走来我这边，我会告诉你怎么把心变成烧不熔的钢铁。没有人会帮你，你自己选。未来都是自己选的，乔尼。”

托尼微微闭了眼睛，他的声音愈发地轻，“没什么难的。不过，选我这边的话倒是可以给点赠品。你要是做到了，我就帮你去开家长会，看谁再敢嘲笑你。”  
乔尼的眼泪终于大颗地滚落下来。  
“对不起，托尼。我最先是骗你的……我没法上学。虽然我一直想去。我总是装着我在上学以免别人看不起我，我偷偷地在学课程，我在脑子里杜撰了老师的样子，还有一群讨厌的同学们。”  
他的脑袋已经不再是火焰的形状，好像褪去了沉重的包覆，露出原本的模样。他用手去擦眼泪，手掌也就变回原本的样子。他站起来，摇摇晃晃地推开钢架，朝这边走。  
托尼瞧着他笑，他的笑容看起来恍惚得厉害。“戴着这个，”他最后说，他把手上的防尘面具扣到小家伙的圆脑袋上，努力探着身子，想把他拉进怀里。但他的手只在空中虚划了一下，整个人突然向前倒下去。  
“——托尼！！”  
乔尼扶不起来他；他甚至不敢去扶，害怕火焰会蹿到他的身上。托尼会死，他突然意识到，即使没有被火烧到他也可能会死，介于他可能吸入了过多的二氧化碳。他在书上自学过这个。  
这个想法狠狠地攫住了乔尼，他感到身上一阵剧烈的颤抖。“……救命。”他听见自己的嗓子哑然地喊出了这个单词，先是低声的，几乎噎在舌苔下头；但跟着便放开了，声嘶力竭地，带着哭腔：”救命！！救命！！谁来……”声音通过面罩的过滤器，变成了一种模糊的丝丝风声。  
他听到史蒂夫和其他人在窗台外面呼喊他名字的声音，间或有着某些机械切割的噪声。他们进不来，乔尼这才想起，为了不让别人接近，自己将窗台上的铁架全部熔成了一团。  
那一刻他什么都没有在意——没有想着风头，没有想着怪胎，没有想到切片实验之类的恐怖情形，甚至忘记了自己全身上下都被火烧得不着寸缕。“托尼，”他带着哭腔喊，“史蒂夫，救救他，托尼还在里面。”  
他一面这么喊着，一面不管不顾地冲到那堆不成形状的烙铁面前，伸出双手紧紧地握住它们的连接处，用高温把它们重新熔断。

后面的事，像白纸上的动画那样一页页无声地翻。乔尼记得自己被灭火毯裹起来，被好多双手托着，小心翼翼地送回彼得和苏旁边，两个人的脸都丑极了，苏的惨白，彼得却涨得通红，气喘吁吁赶到的梅捏着彼得的胳膊，几乎要开口骂他了，但最后他们只是用力地抱在一起。  
托尼是被史蒂夫背出来的，史蒂夫那双平常总是温和的蓝眼睛这时候就像困兽似的有些发红，拒绝别人想要提供的任何帮忙。他被平放在外面的草坪上，史蒂夫给他做人工呼吸。他的手按着他的胸口一下下的很用力，嘴唇却微微发抖，无声地说着“别这样，托尼，求你”。我想我听见了，在一片纷乱吵杂的寂静之中，他用力呼吸的那一声，好想让全世界都活了过来。  
史蒂夫跌坐在他身边，只是看着他，却一句话都说不出来了。  
有那么一会儿，托尼只顾着大口吸气，他呆呆地看着天空，好像是要确认自己在哪里。然后他看到了史蒂夫，他们就那样互相看了很久。乔尼以为他们也会像他和苏、和彼得，和梅那样深深地拥抱，然后原谅彼此；但托尼只是骂了一句“该死的”，然后转开了视线，“我难受着呢，至少，就给我几分钟，现在别。”  
史蒂夫像个炸弹一样蹭地跳了起来，但他似乎也在忍着，好像考验着自己的导火索到底能有多长似的。彼得和苏面面相觑，他们似乎也完全没有想到刚才生死一隙间不分彼此的两人，这一会儿一个还躺着不能动，却好像恨不得跟对方兵戎相见似的。“你——搞什么，”史蒂夫脖子上的青筋都梗起来，才让声音不至于割穿托尼的耳膜，“我每次以为我们可以继续下去的时候，你总有办法搞出一个更糟糕的——好像就特意证明给我看一样。”  
托尼躺在那儿，他身上多处灼伤疼得厉害，脸上黑一块白一块，衣服被烧破了大半，现在拿着一条灭火毯裹着肚子。该死的，他以为濒死以后至少可以回到原本的世界呢，结果还是留在这儿，一睁眼就要忍受史蒂夫的咆哮。到底这里的托尼•斯塔克发生了什么，就这么不愿意自己出面来对付这个老顽固吗？  
“劳驾，”他指指肚子上的毯子，”你往上扯一点，把它盖住我的脸，说不定能让你好受点。”要不是他现在难受的要死，还能想得出更有意思的嘲讽呢。  
史蒂夫这下看起来真要揍他了。”我看不出哪里好笑，托尼•斯塔克！”他恶狠狠地说，”你刚才差点死了！”  
“多谢提醒。”托尼挣扎着想要坐起来，“二氧化碳中毒，我猜。控制在一个时间段里都是安全的，采取正确急救的话复苏率高达90.36％——”  
史蒂夫嗤之以鼻，他只能自己艰难地用胳膊撑起半边身子，“……乔尼。他还好吧？”  
“我不——我不知道你在想什么。你不跟任何人说。你不出声，不提示，也不呼救。你就只自大地算着你心中那个濒死的时间段的秒数，好像数据就能说明一切似的。百分之十！托尼！百分之十足够打赢战争了。你还带着一个孩子，就算你不考虑别的也应该——”  
“首先，不是百分之十，而是百分之九点六四；其次，我这是保护他。”托尼机械地咕哝一句。哦，操他的每个世界的史蒂夫。我们非得不管怎样都得重来一遍吗。”你管这叫保护！”看，来了吧。”这样的保护够好了。”  
“你就带着一个滤尘面具和一件石棉——”  
“工业滤尘面具，顺便一提。”托尼耸肩，“老实说，这是本质区别。”  
“它甚至都不是防火面具！！而你去救人，居然只带着一个！”史蒂夫看起来要暴走了，他的手指戳着托尼的胸口，”你逞什么英雄？”  
“额，我本来就是？”托尼翻了个白眼，“你有什么资格说我？你就有从事消防的资格证了？你跑进火场里英勇救人的姿态就是完美无缺而我就是自寻死路？把你蠢毙了的手指从我的胸口挪开，罗杰斯，我要怎么挥霍我的余生碍着你什么事？”  
史蒂夫脸色涨红，大口喘气。他看到乔尼站在不远处，想过来又不敢。“是乔尼救了你。他跑到窗口呼救。我本来都不知道——不知道你在里面。没人知道。消防员也只知道房间里有一个孩子。要是……”他几乎说不下去了；要是乔尼陷入了昏迷，要是他们救了乔尼就撤下人员上高压水枪灭火，托尼的生死现在就变成了未知数。他几乎不敢去想这个。  
托尼也转头看着乔尼，朝他招手。“嘿，你做到了，小家伙。没那么难，是不是？”  
乔尼朝他们跑过来；他扑进托尼的怀里，撞得托尼一阵眩晕；史蒂夫连忙想把他拎开，却被他使劲一把推开了。  
“不要欺负托尼，”圆脑袋气鼓鼓地说，“他救了我。”  
史蒂夫的眉头蹙在一起，然后他放软了声音。“是的，他拼上命去救你。”  
“因为他不止要救我的命。”乔尼低声说。他因为紧张和焦虑儿不停地磨蹭着裤管。“这一切——会这样，都是我的错。我——”  
“乔尼。”托尼用警告的口气打断他，他扯过孩子的胳膊。“好了，时间到。去你姐姐和梅那儿呆着。我和史蒂夫还有话要谈。”  
结果小家伙也犟起来了：“那我可以等你们说完。”  
“我们要谈很久，而且很没意思，就是些扯皮的废话。”  
“那我就更得在这儿了，”乔尼瞪着眼，“要是他再欺负你怎么办？”  
史蒂夫哭笑不得。“我没欺负他。我只是担心他。”  
“得了吧，担心我的人才不会在我死里逃生的时候朝我喷唾沫，”托尼努力尝试着站起身，防火毯还被他夹在腋下，因为身子不住地发抖，这个至少能遮挡一点。他不想要在罗杰斯面前示弱，更不能让他知道乔尼的能力，甚至不能让他们过分亲密，介于未来学家对于未来的发散思维与谨慎考虑。“你担心我抢走你在孩子们心目中的英雄地位。你担心你的要求得不到实现。你担心即使到法庭上——”  
“闭嘴！斯塔克！！”  
这下史蒂夫的导火索真的烧过了头，好吧，他咎由自取。而乔尼挡在了他们中间。他低着脑袋，眼睛和眉毛全都挤成一团，下定决心那样地：“不是的，史蒂夫！——是我的错。是我——把漫画都烧着了，还把门窗封死。是我不想被救出去。托尼只是……想替我保守秘密。”  
但这都不是重点。重点是，他那低下去的脑袋上头，短促的圆脑袋顶上，正毫无预兆地烧着一小团欢快的火苗。  
“我操。”托尼从嗓子眼里憋出音节，他立刻拉起身上的灭火毯，兜头将三个人都罩在里面。

世界顿时一片黑暗。  
“我操操操操的。刚才有没有人看见？”托尼的声音率先响起。  
“我……我想……我看见了。”史蒂夫闷声闷气地说，他的声音透着一股脑的不可置信。  
“好吧，虽然我不是问这个，”托尼郁闷地说，传来他一屁股坐在地上的声音，“不过恭喜你成为共犯，罗杰斯。”  
黑暗中有什么微闪了一下，接着，像是蜡烛一样亮起一小簇火光。  
“……我刚才是不是又做了什么……？”乔尼小心翼翼地问，他趴在两个大人身子中间拢成的缝隙里，脑袋倒是不再烧了，但拇指朝上竖着，上面摇曳着一丁点儿烛火似的微光，映亮了三个人挨着极近的、烟熏火燎的脸庞。

不知谁先笑了一声，然后他们都笑起来，史蒂夫笑得有些前仰后合，托尼也没有吐槽他。因为他也笑的厉害，他们的脑袋甚至撞在一起。  
“应该没其他人看见，”罗杰斯先生说，“否则外面的反应绝不至于这么平淡。”  
斯塔克先生也表示了同意。“不过，保险起见，我们再呆一会儿。”  
“嗯，再呆一会儿。”  
他们的双手一同撑着这片小小的黑暗，仿佛这就是整个世界。


	8. 永动机

11  
“一个不眠之夜。”他们并肩坐在称得上崭新的沙发上，在漫长的沉默后说。  
“现在是不眠之晨了。”托尼说，“噢别那样看我，我不是非要和你过不去才这样。只是我不知道从哪开始说。”

这一个晚上谁都没法合眼，太多事情——警察，医院，记者，儿童保障组织，保险公司。虽然最后谢天谢地没人受伤，但他们的麻烦大着呢。孩子们困得不行，在梅的车后座上挤成一排打瞌睡；梅有些犹豫地问要不要去她现任的男友那儿借住，而托尼这段时间一直只睡学校里。史蒂夫叹了口气，“去我那吧。”  
梅看了他俩一眼，兜兜转转落到托尼身上。她眼神里有很多事，似乎有些谴责，但更多是一种同情后的了然，她耸了耸肩。  
“你那儿够大吗？呃，抱歉，不是冒犯，”她摊手，“我以为独居的男士都喜欢单身公寓什么的。”  
史蒂夫笑了：“有三个孩子的房间。”

他们又来到那间别墅。先前走得太急，灯全亮着，花园的围门也大敞着，感觉好像在欢迎他们回来似的。  
梅体贴地把孩子们都拽到楼上去，连彼得也不例外（“给你的打工地点请假。他们会允许家里失火的员工睡一天的。”），给史蒂夫和托尼留出空间。她递给托尼一个“你最好搞定”的眼神，最后把眼睛都睁不动还赖在地上的乔尼也拽上去了。托尼有点担心地一路看着，他怕他再烧起来，这一晚上视线都黏着他。  
“交给我吧。本来也是我的错，我不该——”梅说，她摇摇头，“你背后还有个大麻烦，托尼。我想你们需要点私人空间。”  
他们都走了。史蒂夫终于能把沙发罩拿下来，托尼立刻就坐了上去。他看上去累坏了，但过度兴奋后反倒难以松懈，所以不得不睁着布满血丝的眼睛。他自己的外套和T恤烧破了洞，这时候套着史蒂夫的T恤，松垮垮堤在腰腹处垂起皱褶。他扯着衣服下摆，好像那让他有多么不自在。”谢谢你帮忙在警察那打马虎眼。我以为差点就混不过去了呢。”  
“所以，到底是怎么回事？”  
“呃，你要我从物理学基础讲起吗？”他揉着脑袋，“抱歉——我只是——我真不知道该怎么说。我甚至都不知道说了会不会对这里——有什么副作用什么的。”  
史蒂夫耐心地看着他，这让他几乎抬不起头来。“……抱歉。”他在史蒂夫露出不同意的表情时加快了语速，“不不不不就别，我早该说了。就是……很抱歉。”他深吸了一口气。我不是你的托尼。“我不是……”他咬住嘴唇；他说不出口。他已经失去一个史蒂夫了。  
他试着换一种说法，“……我是说，你知道薛定谔猫箱假说吗？我是不是要从这个说起？”  
史蒂夫半歪着身体，他靠得太近，几乎将托尼圈在怀里。“我知道这个。”  
“呃，哇哦，我以为艺术生不看物理。在观测导致波函数坍缩前，猫可能处于一种死或生的叠加态上——当年只用于微观世界理论，但空间理论和多重宇宙论发展后，我们推测它可以用于多重宇宙的论证上来。”托尼喘了口气，“到这儿还听得懂吗？”  
“不太明白，但我知道是说两种可能性同时存在。你是想说这和乔尼……会烧起来有关系？”  
“是的。我说过吧，这个世界的基础物理不支持这个。人烧起来会有什么下场我们都知道，更别提手一挥就能出来一团火，总要有东西支持它燃烧，能量从哪来？燃烧介质在哪儿？这个世界的物理定律不支持它。”  
“但他的确烧起来了，而且完全没有烧到自己。”  
“这个宇宙不支持的定律不代表别的宇宙也不支持。”  
托尼焦虑地在沙发上扭动着，他可以说出口的，他就快要说到了。只要告诉史蒂夫你不是他的托尼，然后就可以大方地告诉他不知道这个世界的斯塔克是不是又做了什么该死的，然后问他乔尼是不是曾发生过什么，他们可以一起解决这事。一个人坚持总不会有什么好下场，他已经以血淋淋的教训验证过了这点。但他仍然说不出口。托尼很快发现这除了自己的意愿以外，恐怕还有另一个斯塔克的原因。  
“所以，这有危害吗？”  
“恐怕有。这可能会修改这个世界的物理法则。我们谁都不知道危害到底有多大，介于从来没有发生过这种事。”托尼揉揉眉心。“你去歇会儿吧，你今天总不该上班了。我得去实验室，试试看能不能修正这个。”  
“托尼，”史蒂夫在后面叫住他，“你又忘记了，是不是？”  
托尼诧异地停下步子。“等等，‘又’？我以前也忘记过什么事？”  
史蒂夫叹了口气，他好像更深地陷进沙发里了。“我猜你也不记得我们为什么总是争吵以至于不得不把离婚提上日程。我很抱歉。”  
托尼尴尬地站在那里，只好又走回来。“呃，我以前都是怎么干的？”  
“我一点也不惊诧，托尼。我只知道你在做什么实验但是从来不告诉我，你说这两者必须分开，然后就用一堆数据和专有名词来忽悠我。你就告诉我那个可能会让你有时候脑筋显得不那么正常，但是不会对生活有什么影响。你要我不要在意那种事，只不过是暂时性的，你总会搞定的。尽管我再三不准你用你自己做实验。”  
托尼屏住呼吸。他大概猜得到自己在做什么。“我那时候怎么回答你？”  
“你说我没资格指责你，介于我在军队时常常因为任务而带着一身伤回来，你说你受够了半夜从梦里惊醒就因为梦见我死在异国他乡，你整夜没法睡觉只好研究些世界级的问题，最好能让我永远不用前往战场。你说你也在拯救世界，不能只允许我冒险而不允许你冒险。你说我是个控制狂。”  
托尼干笑了一声，他想象的出来自己的语气。你用你的性命冒险，我也用我的性命冒险，他甚至说不准这里面是不是有赌气的成分，托尼•斯塔克从不按常理出牌。  
“我们……打算过稳定下来，我们有新的计划，有了这个房子，我退伍了，为防你不记得。有时你会连这个也不记得。我想按你想的那样生活但是——”  
“但是这个世界总是需要史蒂夫•罗杰斯？”托尼替他把话接上，他心想，即便我被揍得灰头土脸，还是没法否认我了解这个该死的混账。“你又重蹈覆辙，是不是？”  
“我必须得去。”史蒂夫的眼睛黯了黯。“但我猜这就是原因了。我答应你会尽快回来然后我会把花园里的石子铺完。……我很抱歉我没能遵守约定。”  
“等等。”托尼突然有一个很不好的想法，他被巨大的恐惧攫住了。“你怎么了。”  
“我想我掉进了海里。”  
——所以，在这里是这样发生的。托尼猛吸了一口气。“——我知道了。我想起来了。我……我要去实验室。你去睡一会儿，看着乔尼。我大概知道是怎么回事了，给我点时间。”史蒂夫跟上来一步，好像还想要说什么，他躲开似的往后退开。“你帮不上忙，就给我点时间。”

他几乎是逃地钻进了实验室。“贾维斯，”他急匆匆地叫，“资料，这个世界的史蒂夫，他掉进海里的还有其他的，托尼肯定有，我是说这边这个托尼，而且我确信他应该会给我留点什么，找出来，”他忙乱地查找着，一面自言自语，“天哪，疯子，你干了什么，除了验证量子叠加态以外你还敢干什么？！”  
史蒂夫相关的资料首先显现出来。托尼看着他士兵时期的模样。真是改不了，就是闲不住是不是？还以为你可以在和平年代老实当个漫画家呢。他又点开另外一份机密资料，然后他看到了熟悉的，足够把他的心也变得冰冷的画面。他在这个世界也掉下去了，在他们已经决定未来的生活的时候。他不知道这一个托尼如何承受这些。他看到资料里甚至有通话记录，在他名字的那一行打着空白的横线。  
“他——没有打给我吗？我是说，怎么，不想让、嗯，他难过？”  
“他呼叫了您，或者说，另一位斯塔克先生。但是显然，因为他们在分开前大吵了一架，先生把他的电话设置成了拒接。”  
托尼立刻知道那种绝望——是从何而来的了。他不敢保证在罗杰斯踏出门时他没有把扳手朝他扔出去，大骂”你就死在那儿吧，然后我就死在这里”，他几乎听见自己的声音在记忆里这么说了。那——真实得令他浑身发冷。  
然后史蒂夫掉了下去。  
在这个世界。  
这个——没有血清，没有超能力，没有可支撑这一切的那些物理法则的世界。  
资料麻木地从他双眼前滑过去，清晰地显示着一个逻辑：这个世界没有可以拯救这一个史蒂夫•罗杰斯的一切条件。他应该从冰里被挖出来，然后就永远作为英雄沉睡在墓碑下面。  
任何一个托尼•斯塔克都会认为这是他的责任，他不会原谅自己，他愿意颠覆整个宇宙的规则来改变这一切。  
天啊。  
托尼用双手捂住脸，他艰难地呼吸着。  
“……他不应该……他不该活着。”  
“你那时候是不是就在了，贾维斯？告诉我，我做了什么？”  
「是的，SIR。我告诉过斯塔克先生，在我们那个世界，发生过类似的事。而罗杰斯先生得到了拯救。」  
“我就猜到。——所以？他用了我们那边的技术？但是这不可能，而且也来不及了，即使造出血清也来不及了，更何况还有冰冻技术，这一边甚至都没有发明出来……”  
「在叠加态状态下也许是可以的，先生。」  
“可是不管怎样都来不及了！”托尼狠狠捶了工作台，笨笨吓得动也不敢动。”他掉进冰里。没有血清的话同时就会出现身体机能坏死。”他们在四十八个小时内把他捞了上来，这倒是快得多了；但组织全坏死了。而最好的结果居然就只是保持着这样。史蒂夫•罗杰斯仿佛也像薛定谔猫箱里的猫，处于一种既活又死的叠加状态——这真是个笑话。  
「也许您想先看看这个。一封邮件，来自斯塔克先生」  
“给谁？”  
「给您。」  
“给’我’？我不太相信我会发邮件给自己。——噢。”他意识到了，”他早知道我会存在在这里。是不是？”  
托尼不赞同地挑起了眉。”而你，你是个叛徒贾维斯。你居然现在才给我这个？！”  
「先前并没有这个，先生。它刚刚——才由斯塔克大厦的主服务器加密发送过来。」  
托尼打开了邮件。那显然是他自己发送过来的，因为加密的密码是他十三岁热衷于密码游戏时自己发明的，某种只有斯塔克才懂的规则。他轻松解密了它，却并不轻松地重头再读一次。认识到自己是个多么糟糕的人并不轻松，介于他十分清楚他这么做会毁掉什么。

 

嘿，亲爱的我自己。  
这么说好像有些奇怪，不过我猜你也该猜到大概了。  
我做了一些，非常自私的事。不过是你的话应该能了解，因为我爱他。  
我不能失去他；而且我也感受到了你失去他后的痛苦。  
我知道你要问我怎么回事了；相信我，起因我还在调查中，还没弄明白，至少没有完全弄明白。  
我在很长一段时间，始终处于与你所在的宇宙的托尼•斯塔克——是的，也就是你，老兄——的量子叠加态中。换句话说，我始终能感受到你所感受的一切，始终能看到你所看到的一切，你所拥有的一切，你所掌握的一切。  
老实说，那滋味可不好受。兄弟，你开心我也会被投影快乐，但你实在没有多少开心的时候。不过这都是小事，比不上我看到的那些你的世界里的入侵、战争、分歧，当然还有那令人眼红的科技发展和物理定律。但更多时候我庆幸我不用生活在如此绝望里。我想弄清楚我身上到底发生了什么事能让我和你处于这种叠加状态上，我不想再看到史蒂夫的时候浮现他死去的浑身是血的脸，然后被你的绝望铺天盖地淹没。所以我对自己做了大量的实验，最开始我是为了解除这该死的状态。  
史蒂夫不能理解，当然的。但我怎么跟他解释这一切？我说了，我对他说有的时候，可能我不是我。  
他以为那只是梦魇而已，他不相信我们会彼此分裂，互相残杀。嫉妒吧，他那么爱我。  
我承认，在叠加态中，我被你的科技诱惑了。那简直是毒药，对于如此平庸的我们这一边来说。其中一些技术的发展大约还要二十年；而有些则根本无法达成。物理定律基构不同，我相信。我们没有生成超能力人的条件。但介于我本人就处于这种量子叠加态上，我想尝试别的东西有没有同样处于我这种状态的可能。我——在研究了叠加态有了少许成果之后，作为尝试，首先尝试的是叠加了贾维斯。因为它是纯数据流的，叠加起来比较好操作。我成功了。我不得不承认我沉迷其中不可自拔。我打破了单一世界物理定律，这是跨空间理论的新一步。  
但我想我也许窥见了宇宙中不可窥见的部分，我必须为此付出代价了。但那应该是我，不该是史蒂夫。他们告诉我他掉进了北冰洋里，他们告诉我他不可能能活下来了。这不公平，不是吗？如果可以避免这个我宁愿变成你，跟他打一辈子毫无道理的仗。他在你的世界里就活下来了，熬过了70年的冰封，没道理熬不过我这边仅仅48个小时。  
我尝试了所有我能救他的方法，最后我得出结论，他在你的世界里可以活下来，是得益于那个世界的定律。我必须依仗你的世界了。  
尽管骂我好了，我大概做了违背伦理和宇宙基准的事，当然也受到了惩罚。  
不过老实说我还是很高兴的。要知道，和你们不同的是，我的史蒂夫不是那种超人，而我也肯定算不上英雄。这里没有人打算毁灭世界，我唯一需要对抗的只有命运而已。相信我，在这里哪怕再普通的每个人都这么做。  
我只是不能失去他。


	9. 篡改物理图谱

12  
“一个办法不够，”他听见自己的声音焦虑到极致后变得冷静得近乎冷酷，“我需要所有的办法。”  
“贾维斯，去除所有限制条件和后果。去除所有的道德、法律、伦理演算。什么代价都可以，什么公式都可以用上，我只要一个结果。把所有可能性和数列都列给我。”  
这个世界的托尼•斯塔克在此刻看起来与魔鬼恐怕只有一线之隔；他好像随时愿意出卖自己的灵魂。  
“我只要史蒂夫•罗杰斯能活下来。”

他很快推演出了结论，摆在他面前可供选择的方法并不小于一。首先使大脑处于叠加状态避免脑死亡，为其它的必要准备留出足够拖延的时间；然后要解决的是冷冻导致的细胞膜组织损伤和肢体坏死，在没有血清的基础下。  
两种模式可以选。克隆技术在这个世界已经比较成熟，但克隆人体得从胚胎期繁育——代换大脑？不是不可行但，周期很长，神经性的衔接也没有先例。等等，贾维斯已经证明量子叠加态可以复制纯数据。他透过另一个世界的自己的眼睛窥探着那个他曾经厌恶的地方，”我知道了。我也许可以从这个世界里拷贝基因链数据模块。”  
“这个’我’所在的宇宙的物理法则支持自我再生变量。队长的血清，变种人的异能，太多了，它们都具有细胞自主再生修复功能。我需要通过复制这个世界里能够自主再生的基因链，合成可自行修复的细胞。这听起来像是个可行的办法。”  
托尼在实验室里来回地踱步。基因领域并不是他的专长，但是这种事情他也不能交给任何人去做。人体和机械本质上没有差别，他告诉自己。  
“但无法预判它的自我更生修复是否会吞噬大脑。需要稳妥一些。不能直接冒险，我必须先进行实验，采用外接胚胎进行数据观察，记下这个，贾维斯。”  
地面在哒哒作响。脚步声。哪一边的脚步声？你站在他门口，你想对他说什么？  
“另一种，还有另一种，史蒂夫会喜欢的，B计划。复制那一边的‘再生摇篮’技术，直接重新三维构筑人体模型。比起克隆和基因，看来我更擅长这个。但难度在于脑移植。也许可以把它和基因链数据想到一块儿去，利用再生细胞进行神经元部分的衔接替换。……难点在哪儿？哦，我找到了，看来又是一个宇宙差异——基因层面支持变异的变量不同，导致再生摇篮的奇数构成不同。我要先尝试叠加这个物理状态。”他松了松手骨，神情却没有一丝放松，“看来都是大工程。”  
平心而论，我自己都不知道自己的这种叠加状态能维持多久；宇宙与宇宙也许会有所交叠，所以导致了目前我这种仿如薛定谔的猫一般可以观察到两个世界的两种不同命运。我必须加快进度，可能要把A和B两个计划同时尝试执行，因为它们都需要时间来反馈。  
“史蒂夫，我会尽快，拜托在那之前撑住。你知道我不能没有你。我还没……向你道歉。”  
“拜托，再给我一次机会。”托尼闭上眼，看见另一个世界里自己望着他的史蒂夫熟睡轻鼾的脸，在他微微醒转时轻声问‘做噩梦了吗’。这句不错。记下来，等你醒来我也会这么对你说的。  
“你答应我你会回来。你从不食言，史蒂夫。只要你回来我什么都愿意，至于孩子你想要几个都行。三个吧，我觉得三是个不错的数字。你只要履行诺言，而剩下的我会搞定。”

如果真有上帝，那么托尼•斯塔克一定是上帝最痛恨的人。他将上帝的神秘与法规都变成拼图与解谜的游戏，从平行的叠加宇宙中窃取科技及物理原则，甚至一段本不属于这个世界的基因链密码。他在上帝的脚边肆无忌惮地行走。  
最可恶的是他成功了；方案B首先取得了突破性的进展，再生摇篮的制造技术恐怕比当今世界领先了二十年。他有一些把握（当然不是全部，毕竟从没有人做过这样的先例）能够让他的丈夫拥有一副修复细胞膜组织后的身体。他应该可以放弃A计划了。  
但是——这仍然可以是一个备选。他在看着由基因链生成的细小的纯细胞系时这样想着。那好像一个恶魔的种子种在他心里，那也许就是上帝的惩罚了，也许从最早的时候就已经种下。史蒂夫想要孩子而他们不会有——这一段复制基因链里所诞生的细胞分裂形成细小的胚胎，某种程度上等同于史蒂夫的克隆体，现在静静地躺在培养容皿中。托尼完全可以随时停止它的供氧机能，  
但他没有。他看着由体细胞生成的胚胎干细胞逐渐在培养皿中成型，不断地拖延着自己不得不做的那一刻的时间。他只要按一个按钮停止维生系统，一切就都结束了。这一段窃取的基因链就会在这个世界上根本没有存在过。但他的手只是悬在半空，有些不知道该往哪里放；而这时候贾维斯的声音响起了，听上去似乎带着忧虑。  
「先生，B计划发生未知原因的数据层变量。但因为叠加态我们无法观测。」  
他急忙逃似的转向另一边的摇篮。“怎么回事？我检查过了，这个设计完全仿照那个世界的再生摇篮，完全没有问题。”  
「不是纵向的，斯塔克先生。我判断是横向的共鸣——来自另外一个世界的变量不兼容后引发的共鸣状态，体现在我们的AB两个计划的载体当中，正在相互牵制来达到平衡」  
“牵制？”托尼焦躁地跺脚，忙于重新计算三维构架和基因生成修复比率。  
「是的，再生摇篮里的复制基因链的巨噬细胞没有发挥稳定的作用，它在物理层面稳定不下来。但另一面——」他听见培养皿传来剧烈的鸣报声，母体培养皿里预备形成胚胎的基因链组细胞也发生了剧烈的不稳定变化。两个世界的常量和变量，定律与法则开始对抗，就像互不兼容的电脑系统，发出报错的频繁指令。

“如果旁边有哪怕一个人在，肯定都会对我说‘你疯了，斯塔克’。但没有，我旁边只有身处于猫箱中的你。我多想和你说话啊，史蒂夫。而胚胎里基因链的不稳定变量和摇篮里的基因链变量好像楔子一样不断动荡，想要嵌在一起。它们就好像是一个系统，一荣俱荣，一损俱损。我不能——我不能让它打破叠加状态，如果摇篮不起作用的话你会直接脑死亡；但我也同样下不了手，那个胚胎，它缺乏我们这个世界的常量从而导致不稳定。当然，解决它的办法并不只有那一个。但我那时候鬼迷心窍，也是不得已。我想要给它注入这个世界的常量基因应该可以相互学习并维持平衡。当然，只是试试看的想法，我当时并不抱希望了。”

托尼看到自己的手放在红色的维生按钮上。但这个按下去很可能——很可能所有的都将功亏一篑；很可能再生摇篮里的巨噬细胞也会一并停止。“贾维斯，”他听见自己的声音说，“放大基因链投影。”  
空中出现了蓝色的——动荡不安地、好像想要撞破藩篱、回到自己所在之处的基因组们。它们缺少能够支撑稳定的东西，导致连存在的形态都无法维持。  
“得有东西让它们安静下来，相信并且依附于这个世界的物理，找到自己应该在的位置。”  
托尼棕色的大眼睛静静地注视着这些躁动的小点，他突然觉得它们有些像自己：被困在未知的地方，全然不相信所有其它的存在，明明有着足够拯救他人的力量却偏偏孤立无援。我是怎么在这个世界上稳定下来的，没有变成一个如此危险的变量？  
他眼睛里映有蓝色的荧光，细小的微光点亮了他眼中的神采。我找到了史蒂夫。倒不是说他是个多么完美的人，我敢说他也是个动荡不安的变量。但他也找到了我。我们楔在一起，虽然不见得安稳，但也不至于出格；我们或许会打得不可开交，但又像某种引力一样，相互吸引牵扯却始终不离开彼此。  
“没时间了，我想也许可以试试看这个，”托尼说，他接着从自己的细胞中提取了自己的基因链，把它那螺旋恒定的物理结构——小心翼翼地嵌入那些动荡的变量里。那就像一个支撑，一个参考系，托尼边做这个边想，他会让你知道哪些是对的，哪些是值得的；他会在你走错路时唤你回来，他会在你无所依托时给予支撑。他看了一眼再生摇篮里史蒂夫安详的睡脸。这就是伴侣了，基因层面上就开始的东西，也许和灵魂有关。哈，美妙的物理生物学。然后他听见仪器们正常运作的声音，一切安静下来，世界又回到了正轨；只有贾维斯轻轻的说了一句：“恭喜，先生。”

“我想那是一个奇迹，史蒂夫。虽然可能是恶魔般的奇迹。它就像一个正常的人类细胞那样，双基因链自然地进行了基因重组，然后稳定地分裂分化，最后转化为稳定的胚胎。我庆幸着一切终于归于平静，完全没有在意老贾那么聪明的台词；它这么聪明全归功于我。但真的，我好久之后才明白这代表什么。”  
“一个孩子，史蒂夫。一个拥有我们两人基因的孩子，那就是你和我的孩子。我克制不住这么想。我知道它不该而且也没有必要了但是我——我感到害怕也感到兴奋。但老实说直到那时我也不知道它能不能活，如果要精确一些的话成功率大概只有百分之十以下。我是个理性的未来学家，总是做好最坏的打算。但我内心已经没有办法把它只当作一个备用计划了。所以你看，我只敢在这里说说，确保你永远不会看见。”  
“目前我们的胚胎技术还无法做到完全的体外培殖，所以我找到我曾经有过关系、又正好在那个时候出现在我跟前的一个女人——挑女人的眼光烂透了，斯塔克，我不得不这么对自己说——给了她一大笔钱，让她帮忙代孕并生下这个孩子。她有一个女儿，我以为这会有点帮助。”  
“结果我当然错了。我看来在你和这孩子身上用尽了所有的好运，接下来一切都向着愈发糟糕的方向上狂奔而去。”  
“但我并不后悔。能换回你的所有都是值得的，史蒂夫。我知道你不赞同我，但我就是这么想；你揍我也不能改变这个事实。”

 

托尼没法不显得志得意满。他解决了物理生物学上的根本难题，他挑战了双宇宙的课题，虽然唯一的缺憾就是没法跟别人炫耀，不过他足够炫耀的东西也够多了。比起炫耀别人都不懂的知识，他宁可在酒吧里炫耀他的丈夫。那真是——浅显易懂，他可以立刻收获堆叠如山的嫉妒，然后将他的甜心在众目睽睽之下打包带走。  
介于物理差距，再生摇篮的修复比另一个世界里来得慢得多，更何况介于上次的变量数据动荡后，托尼几乎锱铢必较地检测几乎每一段再生链条的物理稳定性，他甚至连贾维斯的建议也不听。“我不知道另一个世界的我让你插手到什么地步，老贾。但在这里你得乖乖听我的。我要给史蒂夫最好的，我说的最好的就是一切。这不仅仅是向量稳定性的问题，他的存在——会改变我们。我会安排好的，让它看起来像一个巧合。那个女人当然不够好，这就对了，而且我给了她足够的钱。稳定阀值和去除叠加大概需要有一年，等史蒂夫醒来、完全康复，一切都会准备得有条不紊。——我们会在福利院里领养那个孩子，让他重新回到我们身边。”  
「我认为您应该告诉队长真相。」贾维斯不同意地说，「介于他完全由另一个世界的队长的基因链条克隆再生而成，我们不能肯定它的变量在这个世界里能够始终维持稳定。」  
“那里面也有我的基因链，贾维斯。虽然并不是显性的——但，不。我不能告诉他。他会把我当科学怪人抓起来的，他是个保守的人而这个显然违反了，某种，嗯，这边世界的法律和伦理道德，而且史无前例，太过惊人。如果有人知道的话——这个世界的我没有铁甲可穿，更不是什么英雄。J， 我不想我的小家伙生下来就变成实验品。”  
他双手撑着桌台，全身的肌肉绷紧。  
“我会保护好他的。他们两个。”

 

托尼坐在工作室的地板上，让贾维斯打开所有的遮光罩，又把光线调到最低。暗黑的环境像深海的水母，让他能够想象培养皿里小小的胚胎细胞的世界。他读完了这一部分的记录，却无法形容此刻的心情。贾维斯体贴地给他留出时间理清思路。他很久之后终于问了一句：”贾，乔尼，我是说……我猜这就是那个变量了？”  
「是的，SIR。我恐怕乔尼少爷的能力就是来自我们宇宙的基因链中的物理变量导致的。」  
“不是现在才出现的吧？我是说，另一个我……他不可能就这么放手不管？”  
「当然。斯塔克先生始终监测着乔尼少爷的各项数据。他第一个发现了变量问题。」  
“是的，对……我猜到他应该设置了各种监测。火灾那会儿你立刻就通知我们了。但——我操的，问题太多了。太他妈的多了。既然我在这儿那说明什么？他自己——”他想到什么地恐惧地睁大了眼睛，”他自己去哪了？”  
贾维斯短暂地沉默了一下。「容我提醒，SIR。您还没读完最初的那封信。」

嘿，我有事儿要拜托你，我自己。  
换是别人——任何人——佩珀也不行——我都拉不下这个脸来。但你是我，你做得混账事一点也不比我少，我清楚得很；老实说，我看你就如同对镜，所以没什么同情。人们总得自己拯救自己，虽然你看上去总像是下一刻就要毁灭自己，不过我猜你比我更有拯救你自己的能力。你比我有力量得多，也不稳定得多。我一直看着你，我知道你做出所有选择的原因，而你现在也知道我的了。  
不是什么难事。我想你能编个好理由，满足他今天的各种愿望，让他笑得开心点就好。你知道他的笑容是这个世界上我所能拥有的最好的东西。可能的话，编个约会什么的借口，带他和孩子们来大厦附近转转。我不喜欢死气沉沉的弥撒曲，所以你们估计能听到摇滚乐，晚上整个大厦还会有最先进的3D立体灯光投影，当然还有焰火。一场盛大的宴会，不错的主意，是不是？  
我想你会喜欢的，兄弟。

托尼狠命地吸了吸气，跳起来。”贾维斯。有什么是今天会发生但我不知道的事项？”  
「今天24点，」贾维斯静静地说，「因为破产重组的原因，斯塔克大厦的主服务器将被关闭。」  
“那意味着什么？那意味着什么是吗？”  
贾维斯沉默了，托尼朝他发脾气：“我知道那家伙肯定叫你别说，但这个世界的电脑——你知道我总能知道的。”  
AI智能仿佛叹息了一声。  
「为了保证您的意识能够完全地感受到这边的世界，这个世界的斯塔克先生的意识，目前叠加融合进了斯塔克大厦的主服务器里。」  
“我操——我不知道他到底希望我替他做到什么但是我操——”  
贾维斯等了一会儿，等他把他想说的都说下去；但跟着只剩下长久的沉默。  
「此外，SIR。我不得不提醒您——佩帕小姐正在前往这里的路上，而罗杰斯先生则等在门外。」  
“……好吧。好吧，好吧。我能做到的。我能……”  
托尼使劲地眨了眨眼睛，把该有的情绪全部藏进翕动的睫毛底下。“好了。我想我好了。打开门让他进来，贾。”  
然后他转过身，朝着走进来的、他的男人露出一个最好的笑容。  
“嗨。想不想出去兜兜风？我觉得我——我们——应该透透气。我想今天也许有个节日——在糟糕透顶的昨天以后，就该有个盛大的节日。我——我们可以带孩子们一起去。”  
托尼低着头走在前面，但走过男人身旁的时候，好像不那么刻意地紧紧勾住了他的手。  
“你想跟我一起去吗，史蒂夫？”  
他果然笑起来了。那笑容的确是世界宝藏，值得他花所有的财富以及其他的一切去守护它。  
“当然好了，托尼。”


	10. 最高定律

13  
嘿，伙计。有没有想过，你死的时候应该怎样？  
有人想要和至亲一起承受，有人想要独自度过时光。有人需要有华美的葬礼包裹腐臭的尸身，有人渴望爱人怀抱里的天堂。有人但求争分夺秒风流尽兴，也有人殚精竭虑只为死后绸缪。有人愿世上长留他的丰碑与善名，有人则恨不得将生平种种一并抹消。  
我规划过我死时的派对交响，也装模作样地列过宾客名单——好吧，我只是让小辣椒帮我将某些我笃定会来看我是否死透了或是打算趁机分一杯羹的家伙叉出去而已。我犹豫过谁来致辞，大概一秒；然后我决定去掉这个环节。我不确定自己算坏蛋还是好人，他们说什么也许我都会从棺材里蹦出来大声反驳。  
尤其是队长。他如果敢对我躺在哪里指手画脚，我不确定会不会当场起来揍他。我们或许就是这么不能安分平和地过所谓普通的日子，即使是在棺材里，也许是直到棺材里。  
但如果他只是站在那儿，半个字也不说，只是用他那双该死的漂亮眼睛看着，说不定我也会因为愧疚和后悔而直挺挺地坐起来。我怎么能——留下他一个，把我惹出来的烂摊子都丢给他，让他以为我是一个逃兵，一个叛徒，让他露出那种失望至极的表情。我得狠狠击败他，让他认输，让他折服，让他露出那种引以为傲又无话可说的惊叹。我们一直这样，也将始终维持这种小心翼翼又岌岌可危的平衡，将角力的游戏心照不宣地继续下去。

所以，现在也是这样。只不过是在叠加态的延长线上，好像在死生的边界仿如儿戏，居然能够看到不同的选择肢。有一个世界里的一个自己即将死亡——这种感觉就像自己长期压抑着某种情感而始终按捺着扑腾的心脏，直到它中间有小小的一块悄无声息地停止了全部的运作时，一种无可挽回的悲哀与杀死自我的卑劣，居然混合成一种苟且的庆幸：你看，我曾选择这么做是多么的斯塔克，这使我还有机会，还可以读档重来，还仍然拥有……史蒂夫。

阳光斜落在遮光帘外面，孩子们还在睡，他们在大床上蜷成一团，小小的胸膛此起彼伏，伴随着均匀的呼吸声。他们静静倚在门边看了会儿，——史蒂夫在看孩子们，而托尼在看史蒂夫和孩子们。他从没敢奢望过这个，就像从没敢奢望过霍华德曾经也这么凝望着自己那样。佩珀的车开到了楼下，他的好姑娘也许知道了什么，这动静在安静的早晨显得有些焦虑而匆忙。  
托尼下意识地一缩脖子（大概这已经成为了某种条件反射），拉着史蒂夫缩到床后面去。梅听到了响动，朦胧着起身撑着眼皮去开门，而他俩就挤在靠窗台一边的窄小过道里。那儿的地方并不宽敞，他们几乎紧贴在一起，感受到彼此皮肤上传来的高热。“怎么了？”史蒂夫有点笨拙地打着口型吐出气声，托尼被他熏得脖颈发痒，想往后躲又无路可退。“别让她抓着我，”托尼同样低声回应，“在糟糕透了的昨晚之后，唯独今天应该狂欢。不管要干什么我明天会去的。”他有些心虚地承诺。他其实不确定有没有‘明天’。  
史蒂夫不赞同地挑眉。他也许会站在佩珀那边，如果好姑娘用上说服董事会的口才，史蒂夫就会心甘情愿地把托尼听凭处置了。承诺在先的斯塔克可不能让她这么做；另外，他也清楚自己有收服金毛犬的好办法。在一般问题上，他完全搞得定区区一个史蒂夫，甚至都用不着什么手段；当然，在这边的‘这一个’身上是否同样有效，他还需要实验数据进行佐证。  
“得了，拜托，”他朝自己那双引以为傲的大眼睛里带了点可怜的水汽，指了指自己脸上灼伤的痕迹。”我不哼哼不代表我不觉得这些疼得要命；这个年纪吃糖早也不管用了。再说，“他摊平双手，那双生满茧子的手心上面的灼伤还红肿一片，“瞧啊，我现在连签字笔也握不起来。”  
看吧，史蒂夫式的关心立刻显现出来了：他仔细检查着那些伤口，就好像他眼里快要溢出来的那些担忧能治病似的。他的拇指轻微地蹭过托尼颧骨上的伤痕，引得对方微微瑟缩了一下，下意识地闭起眼睛。“你昨晚就该包扎一下。”他埋怨地说，却听不出是在埋怨托尼还是埋怨自己，“这儿没放备用药。”  
“当然，我们当时都太紧张了，肾上腺素，一点儿不觉得疼，所以我觉得还好呢。”托尼夸张地说，他看起来愈发地可怜兮兮，在窄道的床头柜旁边好像缩得极小。“我现在觉得我要感染了也许很快就要发烧说不定还会变异，你要是不在小辣椒来之前跟我私奔我也许会吃掉所有人。”  
史蒂夫皱着眉头笑起来。“不知道你在说什么。”他们近得过分，好像原有的所谓前任的界限都不存在了一样，背抵着床沿，胛骨的位置靠着彼得的膝盖还有乔尼抻得老长的小脚趾头，而他们大腿从根部开始紧紧地贴在一起。  
“正常，你恐怕经常听不懂我在说什么；有多少？百分之五十？百分之八十？”托尼低声说，“就告诉我，理论物理和托尼•斯塔克一样令人无聊透顶，连那些物理专业的学生们都会在我的课上睡觉。”  
“别告诉我你没在你的物理课上打过瞌睡，”史蒂夫笑着低声耳语，“还有，其实我都听得懂。”  
托尼不赞同地撇过脸。”世界总是在走向毁灭和无序的，史蒂夫。宏观状态下的微观混乱永远只增不减，这是最高定律。你怎么可能明白我在说什么？”  
史蒂夫的蓝眼睛静静地注视着他，然后伸出一边的胳膊将他搂住了，他们的额头抵住彼此。  
“我想你的意思是你真的很疼，还有很悲观和不知所措，托尼。”  
——他真的听得懂。托尼在想到这一点时几乎是呜咽了一声，那太丢脸了。他咕哝着反驳：“并不。我疼的时候一般都很沉默——”然后他得到了一个印在额上的吻。这让他彻底地安静下来了。  
史蒂夫看着他，那眼神太过熟悉了，托尼几乎要怀疑他现在也同样处于两个宇宙的叠加态上。”不，托尼。我知道的。你只有在矛盾或是不确定的时候才会很沉默。”  
他又说中了，托尼在心底说，我的确如此。但他不愿意认输，一部分源于他本性如此，一部分源于史蒂夫。这家伙总是会激他去做某些事，有的时候压根懒得考虑因果，只是因为想要证明——就好像史蒂夫是一道极具想象力和大胆构设的完美假说，而科学家所做的就只是将其证明或证伪。不得不说，托尼对此乐此不疲，要有一天他不想要做这些证实的话，他恐怕就实在配不上自己脖子上顶着的天才大脑和无数细胞里自带的名为探索未知的科研精神。  
“我一点都没有不确定，”托尼赌气地说，“管他的呢？亲一下不能证明什么，也不会掉一根毫毛。我想我至少还可以保留花花公子的头衔。”他说着猛地凑上去，就好像是要给自己打气似的撞上史蒂夫的嘴。  
哪个史蒂夫都不会知道的——就算他知道了又怎样？  
但这感觉差劲极了，就好像他渴望了很久，渴望到连掩饰也做不到的地步。他们也许发出了糟糕透顶的声音，也许力气太大撞到了彼得的腿，年轻人从睡梦中惊醒，还没揉干净眼睛就大叫了一声，飞快地蹬着腿贴上墙头，像只可怜的小虫那样两手防卫性地撑着墙壁。苏和乔尼也被吵醒了，而这尴尬的状态下史蒂夫和托尼的胳膊都还纠缠在一起呢；他们一时间甚至忘了怎么拿开。“他们在接吻！！！”彼得像发现新大陆那样大声宣布，托尼只来得及看了看二楼的高度；佩珀的车就停在底下。  
“我们也许从这跳下去还来得及。”他扶着额头有气无力地说。实验有的时候就会有这样的结果。苏捂住了脸开始尖叫，而乔尼显然还没真正理解接吻的意义（老实说托尼自己也不确定自己真的懂了），而彼得已经开始显出他八卦记者的天性，他看上去下一刻就要扑上来，或者像全世界宣布他看到的场景。他耳尖地已经听到梅和佩珀急匆匆走上来的声响，显然他已经做好准备将一切公之于众了。  
史蒂夫无奈地摇头，然后搂住托尼的腰。“好吧，”他说，“精彩的一天总是这么开始的。”然后他们真的从窗户跳了下去——等到托尼的大脑能够思考这到底在艺术家的眼里是否象征着罗密欧与朱丽叶的意味时，他们已经占领了佩珀的车，而史蒂夫趁着彼得从窗户探头出来看的当会，将他的摩托车钥匙朝大男孩丢过去。  
“等女孩子收拾好了就带他们出来找我们。”——彼得为拿到那帅爆了的哈雷机车的使用权几乎欢呼起来——“如果你甩得掉佩珀的话，我还可以借你多开一天。”男孩立刻标标准准地站在窗口，朝着发动后开出家门的车子行礼，“请放心，老板！”然后他整个人呈大字状地堵在窗户前面。  
佩珀和梅破门而入——她的高跟鞋的声音听起来就是如此。“怎么了，孩子们？”苏还是捂着眼睛，而彼得则说：“什么都没有，女士们。”乔尼则慢吞吞地说，“我不知道有什么值得大惊小怪，他们又不是第一次接吻了。”  
“人工呼吸和接吻是两回事！”苏气喘吁吁地指正；“当时是因为托尼快要死了。”  
“他现在看上去也像是快要死了。”乔尼说，“如果这能缓解症状的话，我想史蒂夫也许该多吻吻他。”  
“我有他们的八卦，你们要不要听？”彼得挤眉弄眼地说，“我相信那能从史蒂夫负责的漫画章节里看出来。”  
大人们相互交流了眼神。梅叹了口气，而佩珀则无奈地耸了耸肩。“我现在说但愿他们没开走我的车是不是太迟了一点？”但听上去她并没有怎么生气。“总有好事，”梅说，“至少他们又开始接吻了。他们只有靠这个才能够确认自己没有把对方毁掉。”  
“好吧。”佩珀叹息，“我希望这不是一个斯塔克式的借口；他今天当然会找一切理由离我远远的，介于他高破天际的自尊心。不过我只是听说了昨晚的事，想看看他还好不好。老实说，他今天选择和史蒂夫在一起也许是其中一个不错的选项。可以的话今天我也想休个假，可惜我今天还要去开那些无休止的会，以防在那上面那些白眼狼们还会对托尼曾经的那些成果提出什么更过分的要求。我知道他们还有更多的野心和预谋，但现在我也只能祈祷没有更严重的事情了。我希望从这个吻开始一切都会变好，那是不是有点太奢望了？”  
“会好的。”梅安慰地低语，她们携肩走出孩子们的卧室；“你看，孩子们会让他们变好。”  
佩珀几不可察地用指尖下意识地摩挲着唇角。“就是他们吗……？我只知道其中一个是……”  
“最小的那个，乔尼。”梅咬着下唇，她看着佩珀疲惫却真诚的脸，“我不知道该不该对你说这个。恐怕很多人都很难理解但这孩子……他与众不同。他……我想他必须得在托尼身边，我想就这事和他好好谈谈但——”  
电话响起来。佩珀有些手忙脚乱，她一边试图按下按键，一边想着给梅一个解释。“我听说过这孩子的精神问题，梅。托尼也有精神上的问题所以——我想他这里的确做得不对但是……如果是钱的原因的话我可以——”  
“不是！天啊不是，佩珀。我不是想谈这个。你得抽时间和托尼一起跟我私下里谈这事，不能当着孩子们的面。也许我们得叫上罗杰斯一起……我真的不觉得这是件可以公开说的事情，它可能会变得……超出我们预料之外。但我喜欢他们，佩珀，我喜欢这三个孩子，每一个。我不能接受任何伤害他们的可能——”  
佩珀看着来电人的名字，皱着眉头有些祈求地望着梅，“抱歉，抱歉，”她做着手势——我必须接这个——然后蹬着她的高跟鞋走到门廊的位置。梅还想再说什么，但她突然噤声，因为乔尼不知道什么时候起站在门边看着她，他也许听到了那些对话，虽然不确定他究竟能听懂多少；她想把他抱起来，她应该这么做，以前她总是抱着他哄他睡着，这轻而易举。但现在，乔尼的蓝眼睛望着她，却没有向惯常那样贴过来要抱；好像警惕地审视着，也许还有某种疏离，就像小兽那样天然而敏感地察觉了自己的处境。梅才恍然想起自己从昨天起就没有碰过这孩子——她才明白自己早就选择了逃跑，她在发现乔尼的能力时就不自觉地感受到了恐惧，她从心底就恐惧着这一天的到来，她其实早已无法再像自己说的那样——平等地喜欢和对待这三个孩子；她害怕乔尼，无法克制地。  
梅倚着墙壁支撑着背脊，在乔尼的面前慢慢蹲下，她无法直视孩子的脸庞，只能徒劳地捂住自己的脸。“对不起。乔尼……对不起。”  
“你不喜欢我了，梅。”小家伙用着他一贯上扬的快活语调说，“这没什么，我早就知道；即使变得像钢铁侠那样厉害，也还是很多人都不喜欢他——他最爱的人最后都离开了他。我的确答应过你不会出问题，但最后还是搞砸了。所以你现在要把我送走吗？”  
“不，我不是要把你送走，宝贝。我是要把你送回去。我相信如果有人知道你到底是怎么了的话，那就只有他了。他不会像我一样背叛你；当然，他有时候会看上去很差劲，——我倒也不是要为他辩白什么——但他真的爱你。”  
小家伙因为这个未知的话题显得惊恐不安。“但是我没有家。我没有地方可以回。苏说福利院不是家；那个女人在的地方也不是家。梅你会有自己的家，但我知道那个男人不喜欢我们。彼得说我们自己可以做自己的家，我不知道这样到底行不行。他的年纪要做家长太可笑了；我觉得那得至少有胡子才可以。但好在我们哪里也不用去。”  
“你们哪里也不用去。”梅肯定地说，但她不确定要不要将答案告诉乔尼，也许该留着让托尼自己说——老天，他自己会说才怪。而这时候握着电话的佩珀已经转身回来了，她把高跟鞋踏得像一柄锋利的凶器，胸部因为某种情绪而压抑着剧烈的起伏。她定定地看着乔尼，手里的手机好像要被捏碎了。  
“上帝啊。”她下意识地喃喃地说，“他就是托尼的那个孩子——难道就没有人发现过？他明明这么像史蒂夫……”  
乔尼睁大了眼睛，他甚至下意识地向前，想要抓住佩珀的衣角。“什么？”他转动着他滚圆的小脑袋瓜，求救似的问，“什么？”  
“我——抱歉，我……”佩珀大概发现了自己的失态与失言，她抱歉地对上梅责备的眼神，“我必须得走了。我得……”她扬了扬手机，“托尼——托尼恐怕有大麻烦。我会去拖延时间但是……你们得去找他。我完全混乱了；现在只希望他聪明的脑袋里准备过相应的预案。”她愧疚地蹲下身子，扶着小家伙胖乎乎的肩膀。“找到托尼，跟他呆在一起别分开，好吗？他会保护好你的。”  
“他是我爸爸吗？他愿意和我做朋友、会去救我只是因为他是我爸爸吗？”男孩抓着她的衣摆，满脸涨红，不依不饶地问。梅焦虑地盯着他的动作，几乎大气也不敢喘。”冷静点，乔尼，想想你答应我的。”彼得和苏换好了衣服，他们拿着乔尼的鞋和外套打算帮他穿上，正巧听见没头没尾的这几句，这时只顾得上面面相觑。苏挤出一句：“我刚接受了他是弯的，”被彼得兜头捶了一记，就不再多嘴了。  
“相信我，”佩珀用令人心碎的口吻说，“他会那么做不仅因为是你父亲，更是因为爱你。他从不擅长表达爱所以才总是被人误解。”  
乔尼原地站着，有那么一会儿，他看上去像是接受了她的话；或者只是需要时间来消化这一切。但在佩珀走到门口时，她听见那孩子轻声而笃定地说：”不，我不需要他。我不需要一个迟到的爸爸。”  
然后他拔脚向门口跑去。彼得和佩珀都没有捞着他——他太快了，作为一个孩子——佩珀不确定自己是不是眼花，她似乎在他光裸的脚上看见了火光般的亮色。  
“天啊。”梅喃喃地说。彼得和苏急忙追出去，好心的小伙子不忘丢下一句：“没事儿我们会把他带回来的别着急”。梅焦虑地想要追上去，却被佩珀拽住了胳膊。  
“彼得会找到他的，”前任CEO极快地说，“你得帮我去通知托尼。不要电话，不能电子设备，你也不能带手机。可能会被追踪。”  
“什么？不！到底怎么了？为什么突然就……我以为只是孩子的问题。我感觉很糟糕，这种被托尼和你瞒着的感觉糟透了，佩珀。我不能再丢下乔尼了，他现在需要我，而你就是把一切搞砸的那个。孩子说的对，他现在根本不需要什么父亲，你不该对他说出来。没有人有这个权利——他出生后不久就被丢在路边的大雪里；那时他在哪里？”  
佩珀用手指戳着额头。“是托尼捡到他的。”  
“什么？”  
“你有没有想过为什么一个出生不久就被抛弃在大雪里的孩子——会好端端地、居然恰好被全国最好的福利院收养？而且不只是他，他同母异父的姐姐也会被收养到同一家福利院里？”  
梅一时语塞。“……你是说，是他一开始就安排好这一切……？他知道——可是到底为什么……他明明可以……？等等。那现在呢？现在为什么又——”  
佩帕叹息着，她向后走了几步，使自己通过玄关回到门廊内侧。“他不能。当然这中间有他自己的问题，但也有——乔尼的原因。”她看向梅，“只有在这间房子里我才敢说，因为这是托尼建的房子，他能做到完全屏蔽所有的监控设备。我不确定我身上有没有。听着，我需要你帮忙通知托尼，正是因为乔尼有危险。他们会把他变成财产，纳入实验室，或者是其他什么更糟的地方。”  
“为什么，天啊，这都是为什么？”  
“我也不知道。但有人确信并有证据证明乔尼是史蒂夫•罗杰斯的克隆人——恐怕还进行过相当的基因改造。”她咬着牙低声说，”他们还有乔尼的生母作人证。这个发疯的女人……”  
梅想到了乔尼的能力，她禁不住捂住嘴唇。“好的。”她没有选择追问下去，“不用手机，我应该去哪里找他？我该告诉他什么？”  
“去斯塔克大厦附近找他，他今天一定会在那。咖啡馆，能看到大厦的那种咖啡馆。告诉他乔尼有危险，他会懂的。再告诉他我会让重组董事会拖延时间，毕竟比起诉诸社会变成公众事件，他们更想要自己私吞这份财产。我会尽可能地利用这一点。”  
她们都飞快地行动起来。“我会找到他的。”她向佩珀保证，“我想乔尼会被发现也是因为我的责任。我害怕他，疏远他，甚至逃避和他们一起生活。要是我没只顾着自己，也许这一切都不会发生。”  
“这一切终究会发生的。我想托尼早就明白这一点，不然他不会把乔尼藏得这么仔细，几乎瞒过了所有人，连我直到刚才都不知道这一切。”佩珀叹息着说，“但他这么做并不是因为愧疚，我想你也一样。”  
“我想是的。”梅低声应和，她也曾失去过至亲与至爱，她甚至没能够拥有自己的亲生子女。如果她有足够的能力，她确信自己会不惜一切代价只为倒转时空，重选一个让他们活下去的未来。  
爱能使人疯狂，也能创造奇迹。


	11. 麦克斯韦妖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊文章中，我尽量用一种抽象故事化的手段重新诠释了麦克斯韦妖和熵，可做趣味科普理解，不可细究科学定义。  
> ＊文章中，麦克斯韦妖故事段落出现的’法师三大准则’对应象征物理学三大准则，即能量守恒、熵增不减，以及绝对零度。

14  
我们对父亲这一概念最初的理解，都来自于对巨人的憧憬与想象。

 

乔尼不知道自己怎么能跑得这么快，但他就是做到了。他做很多事的时候不需要仔细去想，情绪好像就足以推动一切。他现在想的是“不要让他们抓到我”、可能还有“不要裸奔”。所以，这一次他没有烧掉裤子和鞋子就成功来到了这儿。他不知道自己是不是曾有这么快过。  
这里是他的秘密基地。实在难过和需要透气的时候，他就会来这里。这里有专为他一个人准备的“课程”，还有“老师”。他不确定是不是要这么叫，毕竟除了福利院里的既定课程以外，他没有真正地上过学。在印象中，“上学”总伴随着很多学生和美女老师，就像电视剧里演的那样。  
他的“基地”比起说像是姑娘们喜欢的童话城堡，倒不如说是男孩儿们最爱的后现代科技太空堡垒之类的模样，爬过一扇其貌不扬的私人领地的围栏，穿过看上去像是单面窗的位置，地下就会出现完全隐蔽的机械咬轮的合金板，接着露出神秘而漫长的地下通道。那通道并不够成年人通过；他弯曲着身子，能够爬过那条窄道。这过程一点儿也不会无聊，因为通道的两侧装饰了无数他喜欢的超级英雄的漫画，那甚至是实时更新的；他有时候也会把自己收集的卡牌和贴纸贴在上头。  
他会到达一个看起来像是研究室的地方——不用按键，电梯会帮他。当他不知道该怎么走时，地上的地灯就会贴心地亮起。这里简直就像是‘未来’，他想要什么都会有，玩具，课程，或者是睡前故事。其他孩子们都会嫉妒死他的，但他不能说，他知道这是一个秘密，而他也同样是有秘密的人。  
“这是哪儿？你是谁？”他第一次来的时候也这么问。得到的回答是沉默，有些艰难的无机质的合成音回答他。“我不想骗你，宝贝；但我不能告诉你。”  
“这是你的秘密吗？”  
“是的，抱歉，是的。”  
“没什么可抱歉的，这么说来，我们都有不可告人的秘密。一个共同点，也许我们能做朋友了。”乔尼说，他一点儿也没觉得害怕，原地盘腿坐在靠垫上。“那这儿就是个秘密基地。”他伸出手来，对着虚空，“同意的话就握手？”  
“我喜欢这个名字。”空中的声音空旷地回答，然后天花板上突然打开缝隙，一只机械摇杆伸下来，前头的铁钳以恰好的力道捏住孩子的手指摇了摇。乔尼的眼睛兴奋的发光。“你好厉害。这是你的胳膊吗？”  
“机械臂，小家伙。如果这是我的胳膊，我大概能有几百条胳膊。”  
“百臂巨人＊，”他说，“我听说过它。据说它长得很丑。这就是你为什么不愿见我的原因吗？”  
“这可不怎么礼貌，乔尼。我帅得毁天灭地。但你居然知道这个，你平常都怎么看书？”  
“我随便看，从因特网，从电视里。我能读得很快，但我不见得懂那些意思。我没法上学，一般也不敢去图书馆——那儿都是纸质书。”  
“噢。”空中的声音闷闷地说，但他没有追问原因。“你为什么知道我的名字？”  
“我无所不知。”那声音得意地说，“只要是这间屋子里，我什么都能够帮你办成。”  
“你听起来就像是埃盖翁＊了。”乔尼说。那声音好像发出一股懊恼的停顿。“好吧，别再管《伊利亚特》什么的，我这辈子也没想过有一天会谈论它。你骨子里的艺术浪漫真不知道是像谁，我对此持保留意见。难道不觉得物理很帅吗？机械应用物理，机器人，喜欢吗？”它说着，派出一队小小的方块型机器人，它们涂装蓝白红的样式，有着圆圆的绿豆眼睛，一手拿着盾牌，排成一线整齐划一地跳舞。  
“哇哦。”小孩子扑过去，他捉住其中一只队长，把它高高举起。机器人慌张地挥舞着双手，脱离出序列；然而其他的仍然整齐划一地跳着舞，但在靠近时突然一起朝着乔尼摆出进攻的式样。小孩子的眼睛晶晶发亮。“这太棒了。”他叫道，“这是谁做的？”  
房间里的声音得意地说：“当然是我。”  
“你——你真厉害，埃盖翁。你还能做更多吗？”  
“当然了，在这里我无所不能。”它听上去像是皱了皱眉头，“等等，说真的，‘埃盖翁’？你确定要这样称呼我吗？”  
“只是一个代号，就像美国队长和钢铁侠，”乔尼满意地说，“而且它不像布里阿瑞俄斯那样拗口；这是我本来的备选称号之一，但我把它让给你了。”  
“……好吧，谢谢？实话说，挺适合。”看不见实体的巨人开口，“介于祂那被老爹嫌弃的悲惨身世＊。”  
“还有你也不能叫我乔尼，”圆脑袋摇晃着继续他的设定，“这里是个基地，我们都得用代号来称呼彼此。”  
“好吧，你想要什么代号，伙计？”  
“我是伏尔甘＊，”小家伙咬着嘴唇说，“我早就想好了。这个更适合我。”  
“好吧，小伏尔甘，你心够大的，那可是锻造之神。”看不见的巨人听上去笑了，他好像很满意这个设定。“那你铁定想要造点什么。别管神话了，让我们实打实地来上一课？”

乔尼并不常来这里。他要绕过梅和苏的防守，而有的时候即便他过来也只是一个人呆着，和地上幽幽的指路灯玩耍，拿着方块美国队长的机器人做游戏，但埃盖翁并不在。巨人解释那是因为他很忙，他不只有这一个房间可以呆。如果他俩都在，那么埃塞翁会给他上课，通常是物理类或数学，然后他们一起造电路板，造机器人（有时候乔尼只是看着他的机械臂在摆弄）。乔尼对此接受良好，他学得比一般孩子快得多。但有时他也会缠着那声音给他讲睡前故事。”我从没听过睡前故事。”他用他的狗狗眼说。“我也从没讲过睡前故事。”声音干巴巴地回答，“再说离睡觉时间还远着呢。你如果在这睡着，彼得他们会急疯了，然后你就再也不能来了。”  
“跟睡觉没关系，我就是想听故事。不是我看的那种神话或动画，也不是哄小孩的傻乎乎的玩意。我想看点不一样的。”  
“你知道吗，我亲爱的伏尔甘，我之所以这么聪明的原因就是因为我从没把时间浪费在童话书上。”  
“得了吧，我不缺童话书，不要再买给我了；新的漫画也是，史蒂夫会送我的。你只是不会讲故事而已。”乔尼气鼓鼓地瘪着嘴。“你只是一个电路板做的白痴，只是一台电脑，你以为我不知道吗？电脑当然不会讲故事。我还以为你有什么不可告人的秘密，还以为你和我是一样的呢。给你起什么代号简直傻爆了。”  
房间里不再做声了；他们陷入了冷战——连乔尼都觉得这简直显得自己只有三岁（老天作证，他现在的年龄可是三的倍数呢），和一台电脑什么的陷入冷战？也许他说得是过分了点。电脑也有资格拥有自己的秘密，而且他们的确是朋友，而且自己最初答应过他，并不揭穿对方的秘密。  
我得跟他道歉，乔尼决定。也许我可以送他我最喜欢的兵人。但当他带着礼物再去秘密基地时，通道并没有向以往那样为他敞开。也许他永远都不会再向我开放了，也许从来都没有什么埃盖翁。他就像是一个我臆想出来的童话故事，甚至除了我自己没人会相信——一个会说话的百臂神衹，一个看不见面孔的巨人。他懊丧地在那附近逗留，怀抱着渺茫的希望不愿离开；又心怀怨愆地抱怨，表示自己根本不在意，一个朋友而已，他甚至可以和第一个朝他搭话的人交上朋友。  
繁华的地段人来人往，摩天大厦鳞次栉比，他一味地朝上仰酸脑袋，却始终没人关心一个矮小的孩子到底在想什么。当然，除了托尼。第一个朝他搭话的小胡子男人。也许是心理作用，也许他太想埃盖翁：男人个头不高，他甚至会在说话时蹲低身子平视乔尼的眼睛。但乔尼总无法克制地觉得托尼像他的那位巨人朋友，他说话的方式，保有秘密的方式，手臂挥动的方式，自大和自负的方式。也许他从没离开我。他这样想着，像脑海中演练过很多次那样，自然而然地把自己的小手塞进托尼的掌心里。男人吓了一跳，但他很快握住了；这一次他们像大人那样交换了真正的名字。“我想我们挺合拍。”

苏曾经一本正经地告诉他，长大了后就不会再有秘密基地什么的；这是小孩子的专利，而她也曾有过一个。进入基地与走出基地的过程，就是女孩到女人、男孩到男人的成长历程。所以我已经长大了，乔尼曾这么想；然而直到今天他下意识地再跑回这里，他才明白自己根本没从秘密基地的传说和渴望巨人的神话里走出来。  
令他庆幸的是，就像每一次他因为走投无路而逃到这里时，基地从没有真正地拒绝过他。这一次他也顺利地走到了实验室的位置，里面的灯光和仪器运转的沙沙声都令他感到无比的怀念与安心。“埃盖翁？”他低声地问，“我——我来向你道歉。我不是故意要那样说的。……还有，谢谢你让我进来。你在吗？”  
“我在呢。我也得向你道歉。”声音一如往常地回答他，“我只是——我只是花了过分多的时间去想怎么说一个故事。”  
“那你想好了吗？”乔尼挞掉鞋子坐下来，只有在这里他这么做不会有任何麻烦。“放心，即使你说得不那么有趣，我也不会笑你的。但我可能会睡着，介于这是一个睡前故事，如果我睡着了并不算不尊重你。”  
“好吧，爱占便宜的小子。”巨人好像笑起来了，“我不确定它有不有趣，不过它应该是个好故事。我们甚至可以在屏幕上加些演示便于理解，这会很有用的，介于好的故事总是不那么容易被看透本质。呃，‘很久很久以前’，别在意，我听说故事都这么开头，也许我们可以从一个叫‘麦克斯韦妖’＊的怪物说起……”

 

他们很久没有这样共度时光。史蒂夫看着托尼微微下沉的侧脸，尽量把车开得平稳，好像永远也不会抵达目的地似的。托尼显然睡着了，他的下巴几乎要戳在胸口，那显然使他不太舒服，又惯性地朝着史蒂夫这边倒过来。史蒂夫分出一只手，将他那价值连城的脑袋轻轻地环靠在自己的肩上。  
“我都知道。”  
他低声说，双眼目视着前面的道路；绵延的白线滚过视野底端，仿佛没有尽头。  
他有些记不清从冰里醒来后的日子了，那充斥着混乱和狷怪的幻象，还有末世般的情景，漫长而不清晰。有时候他好像变成漫画里的人物，有时候他又只是旁观的看客；然而发生了什么无法阻止，看过了什么又难以记忆；醒来时只留下片段式的碎片，如果用画派来比喻，恐怕那会像是抽象表现主义与超写实主义的结合。  
那段时间他几乎不能离开医院，也很少见到托尼。即使见到了，他看起来好像也总是很累。“我得让他们不把你锁进博物馆或者实验室里，亲爱的。你活着是个奇迹，我不否认这点；但你是只属于我的奇迹，谁都别想再从我这儿抢走你。”他凑过嘴唇在他面颊边上吻一吻，疏于打理的胡茬柔软地戳在史蒂夫的脸上。“我能帮你做点什么？”史蒂夫问，他抱着自己曾无数个日夜相抱拥眠的丈夫，却好像从未如此拥有他那样热切，怀抱中的体温几乎要令他流泪。  
托尼也用力地抱着他，他的脸埋在史蒂夫的颈窝里，说话时嘴唇几乎贴着他的动脉。“就告诉我，我们第一次接吻在哪里？”他低声问，声音听起来不知为何透着细微的期冀与不确定。“呃，你是想说起司酱那次、还是愚人节玩笑那个、或者是装睡那次——”他感到怀里的人的身子在微微颤动，像是忍着不出声那样，“——别笑，是你总是偷亲。我一直想要矜持一点。所以实在太多了，正式表白时我已经不觉得那是第一次——好吧，骗你的。那次棒极了。虽然我闭着眼睛生怕亲错了位置。”  
托尼发出一声野兽似的咕哝，跟着用力吸了吸他的脖颈，他还用上了牙齿，史蒂夫确定那里会出现一个带牙印的吻痕，但那是他的权利；自己差一点就把他丢下了。不用他的丈夫开口他也知道这一趟究竟有多凶险。史蒂夫没想过自己居然能够活着回来；睁开眼的瞬间好像过了七十年。  
“没错，你差点就亲到了我的鼻子。”托尼抱怨，“我不得不踮起脚来配合你。放心吧，我睁着眼呢。”  
史蒂夫笑起来。“你真是天才，托尼。”  
对方终于不情不愿地从他身上爬起来，那过程像是把他俩撕开。“再说一遍。”他放开史蒂夫，站在他床尾的一角，理了理他的西装，像是马上要准备去战场那样，史蒂夫才发现他的眼眶湿润，过长的睫毛被泪水打湿，这会儿乱糟糟地黏在一起。“过来，到这儿来，我的天才。”他低声说，等托尼凑过来时费力地抬起双手，用拇指将他湿漉漉的睫毛使劲擦了擦。“我可不准你这样出去见人。我好好的呢。”他的男人闭着眼笑了，任他摆布他卷曲漆黑的睫毛，“有你这句就够了。我得走了，大兵。还有很多事……要处理。但谁叫我是个天才呢？我会都处理好的。”  
“等我能坐起来了就会帮你。”史蒂夫朝他承诺，但他箍在托尼耳侧的手指明显感受到了轻微的抗拒和摇头。“就帮我一件事。”  
“什么？”  
“答应我别再那么做……别再试图离开我。我宁愿你永远也不被别人分享；我宁愿你永远不被历史或者该死的丰碑所铭记。”他深深地喘了口气，“你只要呼吸——只要呼吸就是我的英雄了。”  
史蒂夫深深地看着他。“托尼。是你救了我。是你让我能够呼吸，我知道这一点。对我来说你才是英雄。”  
但他的丈夫却下意识地向后退开一步。他想要挤出一个笑容来，但眼睛始终睁得大大的，让这个笑容看上去有些无措。“我真得走了。”他焦虑地理着衣服的下摆，不断将它们揉皱了在捋平。“做你自己的英雄就好，史蒂夫。用力呼吸，然后试试别再把命丢了。我只有这么点请求。”

史蒂夫以为，这之后他们可以回归之前所计划的某种、稳定而平凡生活。那之后大约有一年——他的时间观念并不准确，介于较为严重的后遗症，他始终住在医院的特护病房里，过着常常被梦魇折磨的日子——他们告诉他这是创伤后遗症，但史蒂夫并不完全相信这种说法。那些梦，有的时候太过真实，真实到他不得不拿起画笔记录它们。而托尼，托尼似乎更迷恋于他的工作室，或者花费了大量时间在做某种秘而不宣的研究，来见他的次数更加的少；这让他们的见面总是充满了渴求和承诺，就好像某种显而易见的泡影。但他们将收养孩子的计划提上了日程表，托尼甚至偷偷带他逃出医院，前往福利院。“我想要三个孩子。”托尼宣布，“要有一个金发的女孩儿，还要有一个像我的聪明小子。但有一个孩子在我看到第一眼时就已经决定了。我觉得那就是我们的孩子——当然，那也要看你的意见。”  
史蒂夫怀疑托尼是在故意迎合他，但他又知道那不是。当他在婴儿室里几十个小床中毫不犹豫地走向其中一个时，他从玻璃的反光上看到留在后面的托尼用手抹了下眼睛。在他笨拙地把孩子抱起来的时候，对方却已经大笑起来，发出毫无破绽的快活欢呼：“我就知道！我们一直心有灵犀。所以这就是我们的儿子了，他们告诉我他叫乔尼。”  
一岁多的小婴儿不满地使劲拉扯着史蒂夫的衣领，咬着他领口的一个小边，脸颊红扑扑的，但眼睛却滴溜溜地转个没停。史蒂夫心满意足地抱着他，就像是环抱着整个世界。“他真像你。”他对托尼说。斯塔克露出某种被噎到的表情，在大小两双狗狗眼中间逡巡；最后放弃似的大笑起来，将史蒂夫和孩子一起抱在怀里。“你可真甜，亲爱的。”  
但那之后的记忆却相当模糊了；等到再度清醒过来，史蒂夫又回到了病床上，陪伴他的是那双忧虑的焦糖色大眼睛。“什么都不用担心，亲爱的。”托尼紧紧地攥着他的手，那里面全是汗水，伴着他的体温滚烫又湿冷。“我会治好你。你会好起来的。”他记得自己微微闭起眼睛，笑着说：“得了，你不是医生，托尼。别什么都往自己身上扛，我会没事的，我答应你。”他想着家中房间的安排，二楼靠近花园和露台的那一间得归女孩子；最小的那个恐怕得先跟他们睡在一起。托尼只需要付钱，而史蒂夫负责做所有的决定：他们一直如此。另外，记得抽个时间去把花园里的石子铺完。  
只要他再好一点。所谓创伤后遗症根本不适合他，那些心理分析学家也完全不知所云。他们无法解释他的梦境、他的画作和他突如其来的类似失神的状况；他们有的试图说明史蒂夫在精神图景上显示出他本人正在经历着巨大的情理分歧，有的则试图用多重人格或是隐藏性人格来解释这一切。  
当时的自己完全对这一切嗤之以鼻，他沉浸在对未来和平凡的日常的某种渴望与幻想之中，沉浸在对和托尼还有孩子们组建传统式的家庭的美好幻境之中，对一切都有一种莫名的焦虑、愧疚和急不可耐。现在想来，他应该早点觉察到的。

车停下了。托尼迷糊地享受了一会儿阳光照在脸上的感觉，他才记起自己缺乏一场睽违很久的好觉了。清晨的阳光有种特定的味道，而他只有在和史蒂夫睡在一起时才能享受得到。只有那家伙会在清早起床然后不顾他的喜好拉开窗帘，他说他喜欢看托尼的睫毛的翕影垂挂在皮肤的纹理上，他说他喜欢看窗框的冷硬十字架随着他完美的腰凹和屁股而弯成一个柔软的形状。浪漫极了，这就是史蒂夫，他是籍籍无名的诗人，也是不为人知的色情狂。  
不，等等。这是哪里来的梦境？还是压抑太久后难以克制的臆想？我从未和史蒂夫睡过。  
托尼猛地睁开眼睛。咖啡的纸杯就挺在他的鼻尖前头，温和的热度裹着他的呼吸；然后是史蒂夫的笑容。  
“给你。”  
“喔……谢谢。”  
他勉强撑起身子，接过咖啡，试着让混沌的大脑重新工作起来。  
史蒂夫轻微地倚靠着车门。“可能的话我真不想叫醒你。”  
“为什么？”托尼啜了一口咖啡，终于有足够的清醒在意到他们所处的环境。车停在路边的匝道上，隔着不远就能望见斯塔克大厦安静的影子。邻近的公园里，街头艺人正在为表演做着准备。孩子们得到了气球，他们兴奋地嚷着“今天是什么节日？”却没等得到答案就跑向街心的另一头。  
“因为你睡着时我不用思考这个问题——思考你究竟是谁的问题。”  
托尼突然整个人定住了。咖啡从杯盖的饮口处溢出来，以一种刺痛的方式涌过他的掌心。  
史蒂夫仍然看着他，他的蓝眼睛里是他黑色的倒影。“上一次我们谈到薛定谔猫箱。我想那不是一个比喻，对吗？”

 

麦克斯韦原本并不是怪物。  
他是个天才——嗯，天才法师。在这个故事里，法师主要和叫做熵的怪兽战斗，阻止它毁灭世界。但无论他们投入了多少战力，都无法消灭熵，到头来一算，虽然法师牺牲众多，熵的数量居然有增无减。  
有一天，至尊大法师终于悟出了一道真理：无论哪个宇宙，最终都要走向毁灭；就像无论哪个人，最终都是要走向死亡一样；我们无法阻止死亡和毁灭，只能延缓这一过程。所以我们无法消灭熵，只能延缓它增殖的速度。而延缓的方法，就是严格遵守法师们定下的严苛而有序的规矩，不要做出什么出格的、尤其是违反宇宙准则的事。熵以混乱为食，只要有序，它就难以占到上风。  
因此，法师联盟约定了宇宙有序的三大准则：人死不能复生，混乱不能削减，宇宙终将寂灭。  
但麦克斯韦违反了这个准则，他复活了他死去的爱人。是的，即使卑劣如麦克斯韦也该有一个爱人。麦克斯韦知道自己不该爱他，他是一个邪恶的法师，不具备爱人的资格，更不具备爱人的条件。但爱怎么能够克制得住呢？爱越是阻止，便越是强烈。  
‘这不可能！你怎么做得到？！我所书写的宇宙规则里根本禁止了死而复生！’至尊大法师怒喝。  
‘是的。’麦克斯韦回答。‘所以我不得不从另一个宇宙引入了他的灵魂。’  
‘你这个疯子！疯子！你要害死我们所有人！’法师们咆哮，‘你引入了一个我们的宇宙本没有的变量！你改写了这个宇宙原定的未来！’  
秩序被打乱，规则被破坏，变数迭生变数，混乱呈现几何状倍增，熵爆裂性增殖，贪婪地吞噬着所有空间，制造出无数的混乱；毁灭因此即将提前到来。  
‘瞧瞧你做的好事！我们宇宙的熵已经无法控制。’至尊大法师怒斥，‘我们都要灭亡，你和你的爱人必须死在我们前面。’  
‘我有更好的办法。’麦克斯韦恳求道，‘我知道熵是一种方向性的怪兽，它们始终渴望新的领土。我们只需要暂时性地打开两个宇宙的闸门，它们就会朝另一个世界蜂涌而去。让它们其中的一部分离开我们的世界，去比我们更强的、更能容纳并控制它的世界。至需要少许筛选，就能减少了数量又恢复了秩序，我们的法师们就能控制混乱，让宇宙重新变得有序，它们就会重新蛰伏。’  
‘你的意思是要打开两个宇宙间的通道，从而让我们的宇宙发生熵减。’  
‘是的。’  
‘这不可能！熵减的情况从未发生过。它们是混乱繁殖体！打开通道只能让它们变成一道洪水，淹没我们的同时也淹没对方。没有什么能控制它们，我们两个世界都会因此灭亡！’  
‘如果有闸门就不会。洪水是可以调控的，阁下。熵也正是如此。’  
‘你是说，你需要一道有智慧和法力，能够选择熵的闸门！怎么能建得出这样的闸门？！’  
‘当然可以。只要让一个拥有高强法力的法师成为和熵一样的怪物。’  
“人类都有实体——”  
“那就抛弃实体。”‘  
“人性徒增混乱——”  
“那就不当人类。”  
大法师紧紧地盯着面前的人。‘你要承担这个罪责吗？你会变成两个宇宙中守门的怪物，一个没有实体的妖魔，在宇宙的夹缝之中过着非人的余生，只为混乱里维持一隙，开阖宇宙的闸门？’  
‘是的，我将在竭尽法力之前筛选它们，分辨它们，从而降低它们的繁殖性，减少混乱，增加有序。’麦克斯韦回答。‘我只有一个要求。’  
‘好吧，’大法师叹息，‘你罪有应得，但我答应你。’  
他的身体逐渐膨胀，变得如宇宙般巨大；却又逐渐透明，从此无人得知。

“麦克斯韦妖，”后世这样断定，“根本没有理论能证明它存在。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 百臂巨人：百臂巨人是希腊神话中有100只手臂的巨人的统称，他们有着令人难以置信的凶猛力量。在拉丁语中，百臂巨人被直译为”前第马尼”（Centimani），即”100只手的怪物”。  
> 埃盖翁：盖娅和乌拉诺斯所生的孩子中有三个百臂巨人，其中长子布里阿瑞俄斯被人类称为”埃盖翁”。他的父亲乌拉诺斯极为嫌弃他，将他一直关在监牢里。文中托尼借此暗指身世相近。  
> 伏尔甘：罗马神话里的火神，也就是希腊神话里的赫菲斯托斯，同时也是锻造之神。伏尔甘生下来因为体弱多病，被母亲遗弃。文中乔尼借此暗指身世相近。
> 
> 热力学第二定律：即熵定律，熵增定律，爱因斯坦称之为自然界的”最高定律”。这个定律简而言之就是熵是个不可逆的过程，所以它只会增加不会减少。  
> 熵：熵是个啥非常难以解释，熵的概念最早起源于物理学，用于度量一个热力学系统的无序程度。（是不是说了和没说一样？）我个人姑且完全不准确地称之为随混乱程度增加所产生／遗弃的某种能量。  
> 麦克斯韦妖：真正的”麦克斯韦妖”是一种物理学假说，和薛定谔猫箱一样，是一种理想模型。它是1871年由英国物理学家麦克斯韦为了反驳和限制热力学第二定律（即熵定律、最高定律）的可能性而设想的。麦克斯韦妖有极高的智能，可以追踪每个分子的行踪，并能辨别出它们各自的速度，以它自身的判断和魔力开阖容器的闸门，选择分子并将其分类，从而达成熵减效果。


	12. 麦克斯韦妖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊文章中，我尽量用一种抽象故事化的手段重新诠释了麦克斯韦妖和熵，可做趣味科普理解，不可细究科学定义。  
> ＊文章中，麦克斯韦妖故事段落出现的’法师三大准则’对应象征物理学三大准则，即能量守恒、熵增不减，以及绝对零度。

14  
我们对父亲这一概念最初的理解，都来自于对巨人的憧憬与想象。

 

乔尼不知道自己怎么能跑得这么快，但他就是做到了。他做很多事的时候不需要仔细去想，情绪好像就足以推动一切。他现在想的是“不要让他们抓到我”、可能还有“不要裸奔”。所以，这一次他没有烧掉裤子和鞋子就成功来到了这儿。他不知道自己是不是曾有这么快过。  
这里是他的秘密基地。实在难过和需要透气的时候，他就会来这里。这里有专为他一个人准备的“课程”，还有“老师”。他不确定是不是要这么叫，毕竟除了福利院里的既定课程以外，他没有真正地上过学。在印象中，“上学”总伴随着很多学生和美女老师，就像电视剧里演的那样。  
他的“基地”比起说像是姑娘们喜欢的童话城堡，倒不如说是男孩儿们最爱的后现代科技太空堡垒之类的模样，爬过一扇其貌不扬的私人领地的围栏，穿过看上去像是单面窗的位置，地下就会出现完全隐蔽的机械咬轮的合金板，接着露出神秘而漫长的地下通道。那通道并不够成年人通过；他弯曲着身子，能够爬过那条窄道。这过程一点儿也不会无聊，因为通道的两侧装饰了无数他喜欢的超级英雄的漫画，那甚至是实时更新的；他有时候也会把自己收集的卡牌和贴纸贴在上头。  
他会到达一个看起来像是研究室的地方——不用按键，电梯会帮他。当他不知道该怎么走时，地上的地灯就会贴心地亮起。这里简直就像是‘未来’，他想要什么都会有，玩具，课程，或者是睡前故事。其他孩子们都会嫉妒死他的，但他不能说，他知道这是一个秘密，而他也同样是有秘密的人。  
“这是哪儿？你是谁？”他第一次来的时候也这么问。得到的回答是沉默，有些艰难的无机质的合成音回答他。“我不想骗你，宝贝；但我不能告诉你。”  
“这是你的秘密吗？”  
“是的，抱歉，是的。”  
“没什么可抱歉的，这么说来，我们都有不可告人的秘密。一个共同点，也许我们能做朋友了。”乔尼说，他一点儿也没觉得害怕，原地盘腿坐在靠垫上。“那这儿就是个秘密基地。”他伸出手来，对着虚空，“同意的话就握手？”  
“我喜欢这个名字。”空中的声音空旷地回答，然后天花板上突然打开缝隙，一只机械摇杆伸下来，前头的铁钳以恰好的力道捏住孩子的手指摇了摇。乔尼的眼睛兴奋的发光。“你好厉害。这是你的胳膊吗？”  
“机械臂，小家伙。如果这是我的胳膊，我大概能有几百条胳膊。”  
“百臂巨人＊，”他说，“我听说过它。据说它长得很丑。这就是你为什么不愿见我的原因吗？”  
“这可不怎么礼貌，乔尼。我帅得毁天灭地。但你居然知道这个，你平常都怎么看书？”  
“我随便看，从因特网，从电视里。我能读得很快，但我不见得懂那些意思。我没法上学，一般也不敢去图书馆——那儿都是纸质书。”  
“噢。”空中的声音闷闷地说，但他没有追问原因。“你为什么知道我的名字？”  
“我无所不知。”那声音得意地说，“只要是这间屋子里，我什么都能够帮你办成。”  
“你听起来就像是埃盖翁＊了。”乔尼说。那声音好像发出一股懊恼的停顿。“好吧，别再管《伊利亚特》什么的，我这辈子也没想过有一天会谈论它。你骨子里的艺术浪漫真不知道是像谁，我对此持保留意见。难道不觉得物理很帅吗？机械应用物理，机器人，喜欢吗？”它说着，派出一队小小的方块型机器人，它们涂装蓝白红的样式，有着圆圆的绿豆眼睛，一手拿着盾牌，排成一线整齐划一地跳舞。  
“哇哦。”小孩子扑过去，他捉住其中一只队长，把它高高举起。机器人慌张地挥舞着双手，脱离出序列；然而其他的仍然整齐划一地跳着舞，但在靠近时突然一起朝着乔尼摆出进攻的式样。小孩子的眼睛晶晶发亮。“这太棒了。”他叫道，“这是谁做的？”  
房间里的声音得意地说：“当然是我。”  
“你——你真厉害，埃盖翁。你还能做更多吗？”  
“当然了，在这里我无所不能。”它听上去像是皱了皱眉头，“等等，说真的，‘埃盖翁’？你确定要这样称呼我吗？”  
“只是一个代号，就像美国队长和钢铁侠，”乔尼满意地说，“而且它不像布里阿瑞俄斯那样拗口；这是我本来的备选称号之一，但我把它让给你了。”  
“……好吧，谢谢？实话说，挺适合。”看不见实体的巨人开口，“介于祂那被老爹嫌弃的悲惨身世＊。”  
“还有你也不能叫我乔尼，”圆脑袋摇晃着继续他的设定，“这里是个基地，我们都得用代号来称呼彼此。”  
“好吧，你想要什么代号，伙计？”  
“我是伏尔甘＊，”小家伙咬着嘴唇说，“我早就想好了。这个更适合我。”  
“好吧，小伏尔甘，你心够大的，那可是锻造之神。”看不见的巨人听上去笑了，他好像很满意这个设定。“那你铁定想要造点什么。别管神话了，让我们实打实地来上一课？”

乔尼并不常来这里。他要绕过梅和苏的防守，而有的时候即便他过来也只是一个人呆着，和地上幽幽的指路灯玩耍，拿着方块美国队长的机器人做游戏，但埃盖翁并不在。巨人解释那是因为他很忙，他不只有这一个房间可以呆。如果他俩都在，那么埃塞翁会给他上课，通常是物理类或数学，然后他们一起造电路板，造机器人（有时候乔尼只是看着他的机械臂在摆弄）。乔尼对此接受良好，他学得比一般孩子快得多。但有时他也会缠着那声音给他讲睡前故事。”我从没听过睡前故事。”他用他的狗狗眼说。“我也从没讲过睡前故事。”声音干巴巴地回答，“再说离睡觉时间还远着呢。你如果在这睡着，彼得他们会急疯了，然后你就再也不能来了。”  
“跟睡觉没关系，我就是想听故事。不是我看的那种神话或动画，也不是哄小孩的傻乎乎的玩意。我想看点不一样的。”  
“你知道吗，我亲爱的伏尔甘，我之所以这么聪明的原因就是因为我从没把时间浪费在童话书上。”  
“得了吧，我不缺童话书，不要再买给我了；新的漫画也是，史蒂夫会送我的。你只是不会讲故事而已。”乔尼气鼓鼓地瘪着嘴。“你只是一个电路板做的白痴，只是一台电脑，你以为我不知道吗？电脑当然不会讲故事。我还以为你有什么不可告人的秘密，还以为你和我是一样的呢。给你起什么代号简直傻爆了。”  
房间里不再做声了；他们陷入了冷战——连乔尼都觉得这简直显得自己只有三岁（老天作证，他现在的年龄可是三的倍数呢），和一台电脑什么的陷入冷战？也许他说得是过分了点。电脑也有资格拥有自己的秘密，而且他们的确是朋友，而且自己最初答应过他，并不揭穿对方的秘密。  
我得跟他道歉，乔尼决定。也许我可以送他我最喜欢的兵人。但当他带着礼物再去秘密基地时，通道并没有向以往那样为他敞开。也许他永远都不会再向我开放了，也许从来都没有什么埃盖翁。他就像是一个我臆想出来的童话故事，甚至除了我自己没人会相信——一个会说话的百臂神衹，一个看不见面孔的巨人。他懊丧地在那附近逗留，怀抱着渺茫的希望不愿离开；又心怀怨愆地抱怨，表示自己根本不在意，一个朋友而已，他甚至可以和第一个朝他搭话的人交上朋友。  
繁华的地段人来人往，摩天大厦鳞次栉比，他一味地朝上仰酸脑袋，却始终没人关心一个矮小的孩子到底在想什么。当然，除了托尼。第一个朝他搭话的小胡子男人。也许是心理作用，也许他太想埃盖翁：男人个头不高，他甚至会在说话时蹲低身子平视乔尼的眼睛。但乔尼总无法克制地觉得托尼像他的那位巨人朋友，他说话的方式，保有秘密的方式，手臂挥动的方式，自大和自负的方式。也许他从没离开我。他这样想着，像脑海中演练过很多次那样，自然而然地把自己的小手塞进托尼的掌心里。男人吓了一跳，但他很快握住了；这一次他们像大人那样交换了真正的名字。“我想我们挺合拍。”

苏曾经一本正经地告诉他，长大了后就不会再有秘密基地什么的；这是小孩子的专利，而她也曾有过一个。进入基地与走出基地的过程，就是女孩到女人、男孩到男人的成长历程。所以我已经长大了，乔尼曾这么想；然而直到今天他下意识地再跑回这里，他才明白自己根本没从秘密基地的传说和渴望巨人的神话里走出来。  
令他庆幸的是，就像每一次他因为走投无路而逃到这里时，基地从没有真正地拒绝过他。这一次他也顺利地走到了实验室的位置，里面的灯光和仪器运转的沙沙声都令他感到无比的怀念与安心。“埃盖翁？”他低声地问，“我——我来向你道歉。我不是故意要那样说的。……还有，谢谢你让我进来。你在吗？”  
“我在呢。我也得向你道歉。”声音一如往常地回答他，“我只是——我只是花了过分多的时间去想怎么说一个故事。”  
“那你想好了吗？”乔尼挞掉鞋子坐下来，只有在这里他这么做不会有任何麻烦。“放心，即使你说得不那么有趣，我也不会笑你的。但我可能会睡着，介于这是一个睡前故事，如果我睡着了并不算不尊重你。”  
“好吧，爱占便宜的小子。”巨人好像笑起来了，“我不确定它有不有趣，不过它应该是个好故事。我们甚至可以在屏幕上加些演示便于理解，这会很有用的，介于好的故事总是不那么容易被看透本质。呃，‘很久很久以前’，别在意，我听说故事都这么开头，也许我们可以从一个叫‘麦克斯韦妖’＊的怪物说起……”

 

他们很久没有这样共度时光。史蒂夫看着托尼微微下沉的侧脸，尽量把车开得平稳，好像永远也不会抵达目的地似的。托尼显然睡着了，他的下巴几乎要戳在胸口，那显然使他不太舒服，又惯性地朝着史蒂夫这边倒过来。史蒂夫分出一只手，将他那价值连城的脑袋轻轻地环靠在自己的肩上。  
“我都知道。”  
他低声说，双眼目视着前面的道路；绵延的白线滚过视野底端，仿佛没有尽头。  
他有些记不清从冰里醒来后的日子了，那充斥着混乱和狷怪的幻象，还有末世般的情景，漫长而不清晰。有时候他好像变成漫画里的人物，有时候他又只是旁观的看客；然而发生了什么无法阻止，看过了什么又难以记忆；醒来时只留下片段式的碎片，如果用画派来比喻，恐怕那会像是抽象表现主义与超写实主义的结合。  
那段时间他几乎不能离开医院，也很少见到托尼。即使见到了，他看起来好像也总是很累。“我得让他们不把你锁进博物馆或者实验室里，亲爱的。你活着是个奇迹，我不否认这点；但你是只属于我的奇迹，谁都别想再从我这儿抢走你。”他凑过嘴唇在他面颊边上吻一吻，疏于打理的胡茬柔软地戳在史蒂夫的脸上。“我能帮你做点什么？”史蒂夫问，他抱着自己曾无数个日夜相抱拥眠的丈夫，却好像从未如此拥有他那样热切，怀抱中的体温几乎要令他流泪。  
托尼也用力地抱着他，他的脸埋在史蒂夫的颈窝里，说话时嘴唇几乎贴着他的动脉。“就告诉我，我们第一次接吻在哪里？”他低声问，声音听起来不知为何透着细微的期冀与不确定。“呃，你是想说起司酱那次、还是愚人节玩笑那个、或者是装睡那次——”他感到怀里的人的身子在微微颤动，像是忍着不出声那样，“——别笑，是你总是偷亲。我一直想要矜持一点。所以实在太多了，正式表白时我已经不觉得那是第一次——好吧，骗你的。那次棒极了。虽然我闭着眼睛生怕亲错了位置。”  
托尼发出一声野兽似的咕哝，跟着用力吸了吸他的脖颈，他还用上了牙齿，史蒂夫确定那里会出现一个带牙印的吻痕，但那是他的权利；自己差一点就把他丢下了。不用他的丈夫开口他也知道这一趟究竟有多凶险。史蒂夫没想过自己居然能够活着回来；睁开眼的瞬间好像过了七十年。  
“没错，你差点就亲到了我的鼻子。”托尼抱怨，“我不得不踮起脚来配合你。放心吧，我睁着眼呢。”  
史蒂夫笑起来。“你真是天才，托尼。”  
对方终于不情不愿地从他身上爬起来，那过程像是把他俩撕开。“再说一遍。”他放开史蒂夫，站在他床尾的一角，理了理他的西装，像是马上要准备去战场那样，史蒂夫才发现他的眼眶湿润，过长的睫毛被泪水打湿，这会儿乱糟糟地黏在一起。“过来，到这儿来，我的天才。”他低声说，等托尼凑过来时费力地抬起双手，用拇指将他湿漉漉的睫毛使劲擦了擦。“我可不准你这样出去见人。我好好的呢。”他的男人闭着眼笑了，任他摆布他卷曲漆黑的睫毛，“有你这句就够了。我得走了，大兵。还有很多事……要处理。但谁叫我是个天才呢？我会都处理好的。”  
“等我能坐起来了就会帮你。”史蒂夫朝他承诺，但他箍在托尼耳侧的手指明显感受到了轻微的抗拒和摇头。“就帮我一件事。”  
“什么？”  
“答应我别再那么做……别再试图离开我。我宁愿你永远也不被别人分享；我宁愿你永远不被历史或者该死的丰碑所铭记。”他深深地喘了口气，“你只要呼吸——只要呼吸就是我的英雄了。”  
史蒂夫深深地看着他。“托尼。是你救了我。是你让我能够呼吸，我知道这一点。对我来说你才是英雄。”  
但他的丈夫却下意识地向后退开一步。他想要挤出一个笑容来，但眼睛始终睁得大大的，让这个笑容看上去有些无措。“我真得走了。”他焦虑地理着衣服的下摆，不断将它们揉皱了在捋平。“做你自己的英雄就好，史蒂夫。用力呼吸，然后试试别再把命丢了。我只有这么点请求。”

史蒂夫以为，这之后他们可以回归之前所计划的某种、稳定而平凡生活。那之后大约有一年——他的时间观念并不准确，介于较为严重的后遗症，他始终住在医院的特护病房里，过着常常被梦魇折磨的日子——他们告诉他这是创伤后遗症，但史蒂夫并不完全相信这种说法。那些梦，有的时候太过真实，真实到他不得不拿起画笔记录它们。而托尼，托尼似乎更迷恋于他的工作室，或者花费了大量时间在做某种秘而不宣的研究，来见他的次数更加的少；这让他们的见面总是充满了渴求和承诺，就好像某种显而易见的泡影。但他们将收养孩子的计划提上了日程表，托尼甚至偷偷带他逃出医院，前往福利院。“我想要三个孩子。”托尼宣布，“要有一个金发的女孩儿，还要有一个像我的聪明小子。但有一个孩子在我看到第一眼时就已经决定了。我觉得那就是我们的孩子——当然，那也要看你的意见。”  
史蒂夫怀疑托尼是在故意迎合他，但他又知道那不是。当他在婴儿室里几十个小床中毫不犹豫地走向其中一个时，他从玻璃的反光上看到留在后面的托尼用手抹了下眼睛。在他笨拙地把孩子抱起来的时候，对方却已经大笑起来，发出毫无破绽的快活欢呼：“我就知道！我们一直心有灵犀。所以这就是我们的儿子了，他们告诉我他叫乔尼。”  
一岁多的小婴儿不满地使劲拉扯着史蒂夫的衣领，咬着他领口的一个小边，脸颊红扑扑的，但眼睛却滴溜溜地转个没停。史蒂夫心满意足地抱着他，就像是环抱着整个世界。“他真像你。”他对托尼说。斯塔克露出某种被噎到的表情，在大小两双狗狗眼中间逡巡；最后放弃似的大笑起来，将史蒂夫和孩子一起抱在怀里。“你可真甜，亲爱的。”  
但那之后的记忆却相当模糊了；等到再度清醒过来，史蒂夫又回到了病床上，陪伴他的是那双忧虑的焦糖色大眼睛。“什么都不用担心，亲爱的。”托尼紧紧地攥着他的手，那里面全是汗水，伴着他的体温滚烫又湿冷。“我会治好你。你会好起来的。”他记得自己微微闭起眼睛，笑着说：“得了，你不是医生，托尼。别什么都往自己身上扛，我会没事的，我答应你。”他想着家中房间的安排，二楼靠近花园和露台的那一间得归女孩子；最小的那个恐怕得先跟他们睡在一起。托尼只需要付钱，而史蒂夫负责做所有的决定：他们一直如此。另外，记得抽个时间去把花园里的石子铺完。  
只要他再好一点。所谓创伤后遗症根本不适合他，那些心理分析学家也完全不知所云。他们无法解释他的梦境、他的画作和他突如其来的类似失神的状况；他们有的试图说明史蒂夫在精神图景上显示出他本人正在经历着巨大的情理分歧，有的则试图用多重人格或是隐藏性人格来解释这一切。  
当时的自己完全对这一切嗤之以鼻，他沉浸在对未来和平凡的日常的某种渴望与幻想之中，沉浸在对和托尼还有孩子们组建传统式的家庭的美好幻境之中，对一切都有一种莫名的焦虑、愧疚和急不可耐。现在想来，他应该早点觉察到的。

车停下了。托尼迷糊地享受了一会儿阳光照在脸上的感觉，他才记起自己缺乏一场睽违很久的好觉了。清晨的阳光有种特定的味道，而他只有在和史蒂夫睡在一起时才能享受得到。只有那家伙会在清早起床然后不顾他的喜好拉开窗帘，他说他喜欢看托尼的睫毛的翕影垂挂在皮肤的纹理上，他说他喜欢看窗框的冷硬十字架随着他完美的腰凹和屁股而弯成一个柔软的形状。浪漫极了，这就是史蒂夫，他是籍籍无名的诗人，也是不为人知的色情狂。  
不，等等。这是哪里来的梦境？还是压抑太久后难以克制的臆想？我从未和史蒂夫睡过。  
托尼猛地睁开眼睛。咖啡的纸杯就挺在他的鼻尖前头，温和的热度裹着他的呼吸；然后是史蒂夫的笑容。  
“给你。”  
“喔……谢谢。”  
他勉强撑起身子，接过咖啡，试着让混沌的大脑重新工作起来。  
史蒂夫轻微地倚靠着车门。“可能的话我真不想叫醒你。”  
“为什么？”托尼啜了一口咖啡，终于有足够的清醒在意到他们所处的环境。车停在路边的匝道上，隔着不远就能望见斯塔克大厦安静的影子。邻近的公园里，街头艺人正在为表演做着准备。孩子们得到了气球，他们兴奋地嚷着“今天是什么节日？”却没等得到答案就跑向街心的另一头。  
“因为你睡着时我不用思考这个问题——思考你究竟是谁的问题。”  
托尼突然整个人定住了。咖啡从杯盖的饮口处溢出来，以一种刺痛的方式涌过他的掌心。  
史蒂夫仍然看着他，他的蓝眼睛里是他黑色的倒影。“上一次我们谈到薛定谔猫箱。我想那不是一个比喻，对吗？”

 

麦克斯韦原本并不是怪物。  
他是个天才——嗯，天才法师。在这个故事里，法师主要和叫做熵的怪兽战斗，阻止它毁灭世界。但无论他们投入了多少战力，都无法消灭熵，到头来一算，虽然法师牺牲众多，熵的数量居然有增无减。  
有一天，至尊大法师终于悟出了一道真理：无论哪个宇宙，最终都要走向毁灭；就像无论哪个人，最终都是要走向死亡一样；我们无法阻止死亡和毁灭，只能延缓这一过程。所以我们无法消灭熵，只能延缓它增殖的速度。而延缓的方法，就是严格遵守法师们定下的严苛而有序的规矩，不要做出什么出格的、尤其是违反宇宙准则的事。熵以混乱为食，只要有序，它就难以占到上风。  
因此，法师联盟约定了宇宙有序的三大准则：人死不能复生，混乱不能削减，宇宙终将寂灭。  
但麦克斯韦违反了这个准则，他复活了他死去的爱人。是的，即使卑劣如麦克斯韦也该有一个爱人。麦克斯韦知道自己不该爱他，他是一个邪恶的法师，不具备爱人的资格，更不具备爱人的条件。但爱怎么能够克制得住呢？爱越是阻止，便越是强烈。  
‘这不可能！你怎么做得到？！我所书写的宇宙规则里根本禁止了死而复生！’至尊大法师怒喝。  
‘是的。’麦克斯韦回答。‘所以我不得不从另一个宇宙引入了他的灵魂。’  
‘你这个疯子！疯子！你要害死我们所有人！’法师们咆哮，‘你引入了一个我们的宇宙本没有的变量！你改写了这个宇宙原定的未来！’  
秩序被打乱，规则被破坏，变数迭生变数，混乱呈现几何状倍增，熵爆裂性增殖，贪婪地吞噬着所有空间，制造出无数的混乱；毁灭因此即将提前到来。  
‘瞧瞧你做的好事！我们宇宙的熵已经无法控制。’至尊大法师怒斥，‘我们都要灭亡，你和你的爱人必须死在我们前面。’  
‘我有更好的办法。’麦克斯韦恳求道，‘我知道熵是一种方向性的怪兽，它们始终渴望新的领土。我们只需要暂时性地打开两个宇宙的闸门，它们就会朝另一个世界蜂涌而去。让它们其中的一部分离开我们的世界，去比我们更强的、更能容纳并控制它的世界。至需要少许筛选，就能减少了数量又恢复了秩序，我们的法师们就能控制混乱，让宇宙重新变得有序，它们就会重新蛰伏。’  
‘你的意思是要打开两个宇宙间的通道，从而让我们的宇宙发生熵减。’  
‘是的。’  
‘这不可能！熵减的情况从未发生过。它们是混乱繁殖体！打开通道只能让它们变成一道洪水，淹没我们的同时也淹没对方。没有什么能控制它们，我们两个世界都会因此灭亡！’  
‘如果有闸门就不会。洪水是可以调控的，阁下。熵也正是如此。’  
‘你是说，你需要一道有智慧和法力，能够选择熵的闸门！怎么能建得出这样的闸门？！’  
‘当然可以。只要让一个拥有高强法力的法师成为和熵一样的怪物。’  
“人类都有实体——”  
“那就抛弃实体。”‘  
“人性徒增混乱——”  
“那就不当人类。”  
大法师紧紧地盯着面前的人。‘你要承担这个罪责吗？你会变成两个宇宙中守门的怪物，一个没有实体的妖魔，在宇宙的夹缝之中过着非人的余生，只为混乱里维持一隙，开阖宇宙的闸门？’  
‘是的，我将在竭尽法力之前筛选它们，分辨它们，从而降低它们的繁殖性，减少混乱，增加有序。’麦克斯韦回答。‘我只有一个要求。’  
‘好吧，’大法师叹息，‘你罪有应得，但我答应你。’  
他的身体逐渐膨胀，变得如宇宙般巨大；却又逐渐透明，从此无人得知。

“麦克斯韦妖，”后世这样断定，“根本没有理论能证明它存在。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 百臂巨人：百臂巨人是希腊神话中有100只手臂的巨人的统称，他们有着令人难以置信的凶猛力量。在拉丁语中，百臂巨人被直译为”前第马尼”（Centimani），即”100只手的怪物”。  
> 埃盖翁：盖娅和乌拉诺斯所生的孩子中有三个百臂巨人，其中长子布里阿瑞俄斯被人类称为”埃盖翁”。他的父亲乌拉诺斯极为嫌弃他，将他一直关在监牢里。文中托尼借此暗指身世相近。  
> 伏尔甘：罗马神话里的火神，也就是希腊神话里的赫菲斯托斯，同时也是锻造之神。伏尔甘生下来因为体弱多病，被母亲遗弃。文中乔尼借此暗指身世相近。
> 
> 热力学第二定律：即熵定律，熵增定律，爱因斯坦称之为自然界的”最高定律”。这个定律简而言之就是熵是个不可逆的过程，所以它只会增加不会减少。  
> 熵：熵是个啥非常难以解释，熵的概念最早起源于物理学，用于度量一个热力学系统的无序程度。（是不是说了和没说一样？）我个人姑且完全不准确地称之为随混乱程度增加所产生／遗弃的某种能量。  
> 麦克斯韦妖：真正的”麦克斯韦妖”是一种物理学假说，和薛定谔猫箱一样，是一种理想模型。它是1871年由英国物理学家麦克斯韦为了反驳和限制热力学第二定律（即熵定律、最高定律）的可能性而设想的。麦克斯韦妖有极高的智能，可以追踪每个分子的行踪，并能辨别出它们各自的速度，以它自身的判断和魔力开阖容器的闸门，选择分子并将其分类，从而达成熵减效果。


	13. 希尔伯特空间

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希尔伯特空间：量子力学的数学基础。详细解释起来很麻烦，但简单来说，希尔伯特空间正是基于表述量子力学的"叠加态"所需要的状态的集合。

“他就在这儿。”  
彼得把手指压在嘴唇上，朝某个方向使劲努了努眼色。苏勉强从他们藏身的位置看去，但最终只能摇头。“我什么都没有看见。”她低声说，“你确定？你怎么知道？”  
“他每次都偷跑来这。我偷偷跟踪他来过几次，早查过了。相信我没错——”男孩子轻巧地从树枝上跳下来，然后张开双臂等着接住她。苏仔细地打量了他（尤其是瘦长的胳膊）一会儿，然后转过身去，慢慢地攀着树干爬了下来。  
“我很有肌肉的，”彼得埋怨，“你一点也不相信我。”  
“我只是不想惹出更多的麻烦了，”苏像个大人似的叹气，“史蒂夫和托尼至少值得一天‘无熊孩子日’的约会。麻烦事已经够多了。”  
“所以？我们应该烤个派吗？庆祝他们搞在一起？”  
苏犹豫地踢踏着两只脚。“也许是庆祝‘从没有无缘无故的善意’定理再度被证明？”  
“噢，苏——”彼得拖长了音，“别这样。托尼不是坏人。”  
“你怎么知道？他骗了我们，为了掩盖他接近乔尼其实是别有用心。”  
“也许他只是不知道该怎么对你们说出口。我倒也不是要替他辩护，但是给他一次解释的机会好吗？我觉得托尼和你曾经脑补的恶霸混球不太一样。我想你也这么觉得。”他耸了耸肩，“其实我有想过要是史蒂夫就好了。但现在想想也许他也是为了讨托尼欢心呢。这么推测下去，世界上就没好人了不是？或许人都是两面的，人都想要两全其美。我们得绕着圈子才能看全他们。”  
“我不想去想这些。你知道，我发过誓如果找到那个男人就要扯掉那家伙的蛋。但是他昨天才救了我们。他为了救我们差点死了。”她顿了顿，“至少我还可以不欠他的。”  
“好吧，好女孩儿。你想明白就好。那我们现在该怎么办？我们可以打个电话给托尼和史蒂夫，告诉他们乔尼在这里，让他们来接我们。”  
“不！”女孩子提高音量，几乎尖叫起来，彼得急忙捂住她的嘴。她三两下就挣脱开了。“不。不要。不行。我可以不揍他不代表我原谅他了。我们才是一家人，彼得。他不是。史蒂夫的确对我们很好但他也不是。让他们约他们的会去；我们可以自己解决这个，找到乔尼把他带回家。”  
“好吧，”彼得举起双手，“好吧。听你的。”

这通谈话解释了两件事：一是为什么他们俩现在会在这里，二是彼得•帕克某种意义上的确聪明非凡。“我调查这事很久了，当然早做过了准备。我既然知道了——我用报社资源调查过这里的地块所属和建筑图——我还画过一个分析表。干嘛这样看我？我当然不能放乔尼在某个完全陌生的地方呆着。好吧，但我当然也有私心，谁不想找个机会到斯塔克大厦里走一趟呢。你看，这就是我说的两面性。”  
他们通过拷贝的警卫识别卡顺利进入大厦的地下车库，找到了紧急通道并走了进去。中途遇到了两扇防盗门，而彼得发明的小玩意这时候就派上了用场。“报社前辈的经验之谈，”彼得得意地说，“车库总是防守最薄弱的一环。”他们乘上需要身份验证的电梯，但显然搞定电脑也并不是什么难事。  
“为什么是这里？这边离着刚才你指给我看的、乔尼消失的地方还差得远呢。”  
“我当然查过了，苏。乔尼进了一扇门，而门总是通往某个地方。你想这块地界是谁的？如果乔尼不是打算成为忍者神龟的话——他不会的他不喜欢下水道和一切脏兮兮或者潮湿的地方——那他就不可能从那儿往下走。那最可能的就是这里了，这个推论符合一切条件，包括钱和动机。”  
苏抱着手臂。“我就当你是对的了。但你之后必须得跟我好好解释这个。”  
“抱歉我不能说更多，我答应过别人替他保密。不过我想你能自己查到，那甚至只需要谷歌一下呢。”  
“好吧，我假装没听出来你在讽刺并且我的确会查出来的，现在——”  
他俩没完没了的焦虑对话终于戛然而止，因为电梯门打开，斯塔克大厦内部某一部分的区域展现在面前。那景象真是……值得一声“哇哦”的感叹。两人走进空间巨大的环境里，瞳孔里闪烁着都是银色金属质感倒影在眼底的流光。  
苏在找到方向感之前都少许底眩晕了一会儿，而彼得简直恨不得趴在每一块他能趴上去的玻璃上或者墙壁上。苏在头昏脑胀的状态里只听得到他在说“你看这儿！……哦天看这个！……再看看这个！”叫他安静点儿别把人引来完全是废话。过会儿已经完全不见他人影，只隐约听得到他发出的夸张的声音了。  
苏小心谨慎地观察着周围。大厦是封闭的，这点她听说过，斯塔克国际进入破产重组的消息即使你捂住耳朵也能从指缝里透进来；里面没有人。研究室里没有工作人员，但一切都似乎照常运转。也许关停它们损失会更巨大。彼得仍然在絮絮叨叨地说什么，他似乎想要弄开一扇门就因为里面有他想要看的某种少见的试验设备。“我觉得我弄得开它……”  
“彼得！在你把人叫来前闭上你的嘴！”她朝他喊，“拿出你的分析表或者数据库，告诉我我们该往哪个方向走？”  
“说真的，再五分钟我就能弄开它。再五分钟……这个设计真迷人。我必须凑近点看……”他的声音几不可闻了。  
“哦天。”苏翻了个白眼，她决定不再去管这些朝三暮四的男人们。她凭自己也一样可以找到乔尼。她已经找到了一块公共区域的指示牌，还有紧急通道的建筑图，她把它们记在脑子里，图形叠在一起。很容易就能分辨出来哪些区域是不用搜索的；接着根据方位就足够判断。一个好动的男孩子的耐心总是有限的，他走不了多远。  
她顺着楼梯往下走。摄像头应该拍到他们了，但是也许监控室里并没有人。否则为什么警报没有响起？可能负责监控的人员都在外头。这里看上去是科研区域，也许为了保密性条款不能安装摄像头。但她陡然听到有陌生人说话的声音——不止一个——她急忙藏到最近的一处柜子下面。  
“不能让别人知道我们来这儿，”其中一个说。  
“当然了。所有的警卫都支出去守在外面。监控也关闭了，不会留下任何证据。”另一个恭敬地回答。  
“很好。让他们以为我们公平地分赃了斯塔克。要装作暴怒，气馁，然后一步步地让步，最后按他们约定的来。他们以为他们找到了最关键的，汉默两只眼睛都直了，是不是？就让他们在那个克隆人身上花费精力去争吵吧。而佩珀是个女人。她爱托尼。这就是她身为商人最大的弱点了。她绝不可能放那个叫乔尼的孩子任人摆布，况且那还是托尼的‘孩子’，哈，某种意义上。人总是会为了自己在乎的事物蒙蔽双眼，犯下大错，看不到问题的关键。”  
男人敞亮的声音爽快地笑起来。  
“我就没有这种困扰，所以才能睿智地看透事物的本质。托尼原本也这样，但自从他像一个普通人那样和罗杰斯结了婚，一切就进入了灾难。他会毁了这个公司，也会毁了自己的天才。他为了一个什么都没有的男人居然甘愿过平常人的生活。所以史蒂夫出事那一瞬间我就知道他疯了。天才疯了也许是件可怕的事，但也许更加可喜可贺：那说明原本约束着他的某些‘条款’没有了。他也许和恶魔签订了条约，不然根本无法解释一个明明肉体坏死的人是如何能够死而复生的。托尼甚至根本不是医学天才。”  
“哈、哈哈，我不得不说您吓着我了，斯坦先生。恶魔的交易？这好像有些超现实了。”  
“只是个比喻，但我了解他。一个克隆人？那不是他的极限；至多只算得上是备用手段。他绝对有更见不得人的、更耸人听闻的货色藏着。我们已经查到蛛丝马迹了，不是吗？”  
“的确如此，斯坦先生。我们在破产重组后买通第三方，利用这一时机进行电脑系统的检查，也发现无论如何都无法攻破的程序保护部分。我们进入不了他的实验室和那一部分机密文档。我们怀疑这栋大厦有不为人知的——可能只有斯塔克自己才拥有权限的隐藏部分。很难描述——它就像是活的一样，电脑是思维，而大厦是载体。它有不想让人知道的部分，就像人一样会把它藏起来。”  
“而他们想出来的办法就是把大厦的运转系统全部关停！所以说，这群伪装成上流社会的野蛮人不了解斯塔克主机的真正价值。他们以为那就是普通的电脑呢。我当然不能在明面上阻止这事；关于这部分我可不想有人和我分一杯羹。最好的才是我的。你明白吧？”  
他的手下立刻乖声附和：“我非常明白，先生。”  
“嗯。”男人满意地说，“这大厦是托尼一手设计的，但我这里有最初的建筑图纸。如果有这么个区域的话，那我能够猜到……”  
声音消失在隔板后方，他们乘上电梯往下去了。苏立刻奔出来，两眼一眨不眨地看着电梯移动的数字停在哪里。然后她飞快地选择了刚才的紧急通道，下到相同的楼层；过程中她掏出手机，想要给彼得打个电话；却发现这里处于完全的信号遮蔽区。  
按照刚才那两个人的说法，这也是必然结果。她在楼梯上停了一刹，咬咬牙，继续向下追去。她体能很好；抵达这一层的紧急闸口时，还能听到两个人说话的声音。  
“……实验室？”  
“这层也已经地毯式搜索过了，斯坦先生。”  
“往这边。他甚至自己都不记得了，但我曾听托尼提过……”  
然后是渐远的脚步声。感谢他们脚上那崭新出响的绅士皮鞋。苏把门罅开一道缝隙朝里头看，里面是遮蔽物众多的科学研究区域，她小心翼翼地猫着腰跟上去，躲到最近、也是最大的一张工作台后面。  
“……当然不会放过他的研究室。但是关键区域从那天之后就没人进去过，它在托尼离开之后就自动封闭了，而他们碍于面子不想直接承认自己居然破解不了一道门锁。门锁！那显得没有斯塔克的斯塔克工业就是烂透的了臭袜子。嗅觉灵命的媒体当然会对此大做文章，也许汉默还得把好容易扣在托尼背上的锅翻过来扣在自己脑门上——打死他也做不出这事。好了，我们要去的不是那一边。我了解托尼，这才是我带你来的原因。”  
苏发现他们在大实验室的正中央停住了，那个高大的光头男人看起来好像要主持乐队演出一样用力挥着手。“就是这个。能破解这个吗？”  
“我想我能，先生。不过——您确定？这么明显的地方——”  
“托尼喜欢重要的部分在他能够看到的范围。他不懂什么叫低调，他不是会把宝贝挖坑埋在地底或者挂上保险箱的类型。他就是这么自负，就是喜欢看你在他面前像个傻瓜并以此洋洋自得。我在那段时间里曾经来找过他；介于他几乎要把自己价值百亿的脑袋杀死好陪那个一文不名的士兵去殉葬，反倒我才是那个为斯塔克工业切身处地考虑未来的人，为了不要让这个败家子毁了这个我们一手缔造的王国而殚精竭虑！而他？他成天耗在这里，眼睛直勾勾地望着那面墙壁。我一开始以为他只是在看他挂在墙壁上的画或者陷入了某种自我的精神困境。现在我会想那样根本不可能救得活一个那样濒死的人，再天才的家伙也不能单凭发呆和恶魔交易。他不想让我们知道他在做什么……他玩了某种超出我们已知科技的障眼法。”  
他命令他带来的这位科学家打开手中的仪器，然后伏低身子。”好了，你那得意洋洋的小魔术时间结束了，托尼。”

 

“后来呢？”  
乔尼没有睡着，他的眼睛睁得大大的，在托尼停止了讲述之后连忙追问。空中的声音好像有一瞬间的分心，但他还是被乔尼拉回了注意力。  
“后来？……不，没有后来了。故事结束。GAME OVER。”  
“怎么能结束？”圆脑袋不服气地叫，“但凡故事都该有个好结局。他是那么厉害的法师就不该乖乖听从安排，他不会一直就心甘情愿地当一扇门。”  
声音漠然地回答他：“但事实就是这么残酷。他挂了，世界和平。你还有什么不满意的？”  
“到处都不满意。没有人去救他吗？他的爱人呢？他醒过来发现他不在了，难道没有找过他吗？”  
“找了和不找有什么区别？不在了就是不在了，就算还活着也看不到彼此。这样还有什么意义呢？”  
“我们非得做有意义的事吗？”  
声音停顿了好久。”好吧，麦克斯韦罪有应得，他也受到了应有的惩罚。他的爱人明白了这一点就不再爱他了。这样结束总可以了吧？”  
“不可能。”乔尼反驳他，”天啊，你编故事可真烂透了。真正爱你的人不会因为你做了什么错事就不再爱你了。”  
“即使那是错得离谱的错事吗？”  
“他会很痛苦，他会不知道该怎么原谅你；但他还是爱你。”  
“好了，我干嘛跟你争这个？你根本没到能约女孩儿的年龄呢。你该试试被她们抱在怀里然后再狠狠丢开，告诉你她们本以为你是个什么样的人结果你却是个骗子，她们对你的所作所为失望透顶。然后我们再来讨论这个。”  
“那是因为她们不爱你，而你也同样不爱她们，只是各取所需。你不给她们想要的时候你当然就是个骗子，而她们当然就失望透顶。真正的爱不是这样的。”  
“好吧，小爱情大师。真正的爱是什么样的，我倒要请你教我了。”  
“我不知道。”圆脑袋的孩子抱紧双臂，“我不知道我有没有被人真正的爱过。”  
透明人尴尬地收住了所有的声音。剩下的好像是从通风管道里挤出来的，听上去又臭又扁。“……好吧，我是说，抱歉。”  
“不，为什么要对我说抱歉？你应该对麦克斯韦说。”  
“为什么？这不过是一个故事，而结局甚至是他自己选的。”  
“不，不是故事，是定义。”孩子坚持，他的蓝眼睛清亮地看着房间的某处，就好像在那里能看见透明的巨人。  
“麦克斯韦不是怪物，也不是罪有应得。他拯救了世界，他是个英雄。”  
这个结论让看不见的巨人动摇起来，他听上去语速甚至快了一倍。“什么？不。这里没有英雄。我不是要讲一个你爱看的那种英雄童话故事；他只是自私的疯子。他爱的那人可能为此受了一会儿罪，但终归会好的；他会明白和这样一个混账在一起不是什么好选择。再说他知道麦克斯韦做的事之后就大失所望，他一直以为他是个好人来着所以说他完全被骗了。以后他会遇到个更好的人，他们幸福地生活在一起并且完美结局。你想要的就是这个？呃，我在说什么。我们干嘛非得一本正经讨论故事？麦克斯韦妖甚至只是个物理学假说——”  
他甚至根本不存在。  
他险些就要这么脱口而出；那听上去就像是‘那群人’，他们好像从不愿意相信任何天方夜谭，他们嘲笑一切认知以外的事物并予以否定，提出驳论和嘲讽就是他们唯一能做的事儿了：他们极尽所能地谴责并试图惩罚所有的逾矩者，好像这样就能显得自己在命运和神明面前如何乖顺、从而讨得奖赏似的。他们用已知的所有‘正确’的论理和定律来审视所有出格的方程，局限于方寸的踏实而恐惧向未知的黑暗迈开尝试的一步，无论向浩渺或向微尘。  
你会成为你最讨厌的那一类人。

这一切被一阵猩红刺耳的警报打断了。

“好吧。我想那的确不是一个假说——”  
那警报像是直接在他颅腔内响起来的，共鸣产生的眩晕感让托尼看到的全是一片血红，里面隐约透出叠加的幻影一样的景象。这是什么？工作室。机械手臂，乔尼。谁？奥比？这里他还没死？操。你应该早点警告我。等等，托尼。我得先和你谈谈。闭嘴。史蒂夫发现了。你在哪里？希尔伯特空间 。麦克斯韦妖。我更愿意叫他斯塔克妖不过听起来有点变态。你到底希望我能做什么？听着，兄弟。关于未来……  
“托尼？！”  
史蒂夫坚实的臂膀接住了他几乎歪倒的身躯。一瞬间托尼不能分辨自己到底是三维的实态，还是抽象的波函数；我需要一个定量，一个参照系。  
他感受到了对方的体温，还有心跳。他活着。史蒂夫的吐息滚烫地拂在脸上。“我——我没事。”男人勉强站起来，地面仿佛还不甘心地微微地摇晃，但是能站得稳了，波函数坍缩成现实的模样。“我们刚刚谈到哪了？”  
“薛定谔？”  
“不，不是薛定谔，是麦克斯韦……我不是在和你说。”他艰难地爬起来，手不停地敲着脑壳，“操，别响了！为什么没人告诉我斯坦还活着？他在斯塔克大厦。”他跌跌撞撞地挣脱史蒂夫的手试着往前走，“我现在就得过去。我得联系佩珀——”他看清楚梅正朝他跑来。  
“别。”她喘着气说，“终于，还好你们还在。佩珀那边好像发生了什么，她不准我用手机，让我告诉你‘乔尼有危险’，”她看着托尼，“她说你听了就明白。”  
脑海里的警铃和那些碎片化的图像迅速地拼凑在一起。那是另一个自己的碎片，他明白过来。乔尼怎么会在那儿？斯坦。他们知道了乔尼的事。（多少？）他们不会放过这个机会。可怜的佩珀。好姑娘，谢谢你。  
“我得走了，”托尼立刻说，他跳上车子立刻将车门反锁。但史蒂夫张开手摁在车前盖上，拦在前面。“我也一起去。”  
“不，唯独这事儿绝对没你的份。”托尼向后飞快地倒车，梅尖叫着闪到路边。他庆幸这个世界的史蒂夫没有四倍的力量，否则刚刚他就会把车门拽下来。然而有几辆车飞快地横在道口阻止他掉头转弯，有几个黑衣人从车上下来。史蒂夫一眼便看出了他们衣服里藏有枪支，他立刻越过车顶跳下去，摁住了最前头的一人的手腕。一声低闷的枪声錾在地面上。  
托尼立刻加速、然后急停，下意识地把脑袋从车窗里向后看：“史蒂夫！”子弹几乎擦着他墨镜边缘飞过去。  
“快走！”对方叫道，他踢中了开枪人的手腕，后肘撞翻另一个冲上来的家伙。他们是来抓我的。托尼明白，这个世界他没有盔甲，但他仍然有着比盔甲更划时代的发明。而世上没有不透风的墙，现在这些苍蝇们终于寻着血的味道过来了。  
他大可以一脚油门到底，把难缠的家伙留给曾经的特工，即使没有四倍力量男人也应该足够搞定这些。他就该把史蒂夫丢下，就像原本打算的那样。别让他知道，他会对你失望透顶，他会告诉你他本以为你是什么人但没想到你是个骗子，他会狠狠揍在你心上然后把你丢开。你都经历过一次了，你有这个经验，为什么还要犯错？为什么不让他再多爱你一会儿，再多怀抱一阵子你编织出的虚伪的幻想，谁不希望自己在情人眼里是他喜欢的模样？  
但是。永远有但是。也许他永远都不该朝未来多想一步，永远都不该向后多看一眼。但他就是做了，从来如此。  
“该死的！”托尼捶在方向盘上，然后跟着急刹调转，冲向史蒂夫所在的位置。“上来！”他叫道，甩尾的同时打开安全锁。我才不会丢下你，我可不是那么记仇的人；我也不怕犯错，科学是踏着错误和失败的尸身前进的，恐怕托尼•斯塔克的爱情也会是这样。  
史蒂夫以极快的速度蜷身钻进车门，他甚至用车门撞晕了跟得最近的一个再狠狠带上。托尼几乎毫秒不差地将加速盘飙到底。他们配合默契就像曾经这样战斗过成百上千次，狭窄的空间里他的有色眼镜上都弥漫起一层史蒂夫身上热量带来的汗雾，他咕哝着把眼镜丢在车窗前。  
史蒂夫胸膛起伏，他脱掉外套喘息着，再把脸转向托尼。“你改主意了。”他说。他嘴角抑不住地微微上扬，他从来都像他的眼睛一样清澈见底。  
“好吧，薛定谔，”托尼没好气地说，“你不是想知道吗？你想继续吗？也许有两个我，一个后悔一个不后悔，所以我现在正处于后悔与不后悔的叠加态上。”  
“等一下，托尼。”史蒂夫分出一只手——烫极了，手心是潮的——分在他换挡的那只手上，接着坚定有力地攥紧。“我这么问不是要逼你说出什么我想听的答案；我没你那么聪明但也并不是个十足的傻瓜。我只是想清楚知道我们必须面对的是什么，好决定接下来应该怎么做。”  
“那和你无关！史蒂夫。那是我要面对的——”  
“也就是说你没有否认我第一层意思，不是吗？”金发男人了然地说，他甚至看上去笑了，“我很确信自己会在你惹出的所有麻烦里掺上一脚。”  
“那你可得学会买单，史蒂夫。”托尼说，没有眼镜的遮蔽让他有种无所遁形的慌张，他只能装做目不斜视。“上一个会在我惹出的所有麻烦里掺上一脚的人恐怕是我妈，所以我只好给她成立了一个基金会。当你看到那些麻烦的账单时就会想要揍我了，你甚至都会被噎得说不出来话。你会气疯了的。也许你下一秒就会想要杀掉我。那时你就会后悔‘为什么我不在最开始就干掉他’？”  
“也许吧。”史蒂夫耸耸肩。他的手没松开。“你的确干得出来。但我也很荣幸继你母亲之后被写在基金会的命名人名单上。”  
“别得意了，那不过是因为你是个好人。”  
“那是因为我是你丈夫，而且你爱我。”  
“过去式，史蒂夫。我们已经离婚了。”  
“不，没有。”  
“什么？但——”  
“是的，好吧，法律上。但是我没有签。”  
托尼的眼睛睁得老大，瞥过来又很快转回去，里头泛起某种咖啡色的涟漪。史蒂夫把手向上抚过对方的手臂直至肩膀，他的肌肉抑制不住地微微颤抖，肩胛的位置已经全汗湿了。  
“我是说，你律师送来的离婚协议。我没有签。当然这种抵抗在判决面前没有什么效力。但我只是——我只是知道你在独自对抗什么。你想要保护我。我当然知道。”  
“而我这么做的原因是，我不会放你一个人去面对。就像你对我做的那样，我不会丢下你一个人。”


	14. 迪拉克之海

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 迪拉克之海：这个宇宙起初是由无数物质(电子)和反物质(正电子)构成的，物质和反物质的湮灭产生的无数的正负电子对就是所谓的迪拉克之海，也就是构成这个世界的基础。由于宇宙中物质多过反物质，所以未湮灭的物质构成了我们现在生活的这个世界。

周围闪烁着红灯，如果你仔细地盯着其中的一块看，它们就会在视网膜的边缘连接成朦胧的红斑。警报的刺耳响动随着透明人的离开也跟着消失，只剩下四周昏暗一片；地上的方块美国队长机器人们坏掉似的不走了，而乔尼没办法自己修好它们。  
他这才发现这间屋子里有多么空荡，里面都是他的东西——螺丝钉，实验台，机器人玩具的配件，漫画书们。除此以外的墙壁都是相同的方块，没有多余的线条，多余的摆件，甚至连方位都看不出。他以前没在意过这些。有巨人陪着他的时候时间总是很快，而现在不知怎么的这些情景看上去有些安静得诡异了，他对着空中叫：“喂，你在吗？”没有得到回应。  
“呃，发生了什么？你很忙吗？也许我得走了？”他站起来，下了决定。“我得走了。”他沿着来路返回，试着找他来时的通道，却发现它完全地消失了。  
是的，完全。没有痕迹，仿佛原本就没有。以前工作台和指向地灯能够让他判断方位，但是现在地灯不亮了，取而代之的是闪烁的警报灯；而工作台在正中央。他甚至无法判断哪一面墙是来时的路，它们好像都由某种金属制成，密匝匝地连成一片。  
“喂！埃盖翁！你在哪儿？我找不到路了！”他摸着、敲着每一块墙板，最后确信它们围成了一个好无缝隙的圈牢。“你把我关起来了？为什么？你不想让我离开吗？喂！！”  
他稚嫩的双手狠狠地拍打着面前光裸的墙面。突然之间，那上面就像电视屏幕受到干扰那样出现了不甚清晰的横纹；钢铁墙壁的颜色、纹理和材质都突然出现了严重的扭曲变动，接着仿佛被水冲刷一样猛地消退下去。虚假的外观消失了，在他面前出现了一整面透明的玻璃幕墙，有两个男人隔着幕墙站在另一边，手里拿着某些复杂而丑陋的干扰设备，对着眼前的景象以及乔尼的存在都露出了惊诧不已的神情。

奥巴代•斯坦的喉咙底下噎出一声克制的欢呼，而他身旁的助手则完全地目瞪口呆了，他站起来，手中的干扰器被丢到一旁。他嗔目结舌地指着乔尼，这让小孩子被吓得往后躲了一步，脑袋撞到工作台的棱角上。  
“这——他，他不就是……是‘那个’？……我不得不说，您运气恐怕太好了点，先生。”  
“历史性的一刻，”斯坦张开了双臂，环绕了工作室一整周——好像这一切都是他的功劳似的。“汉默的人恐怕正为了托尼绞尽脑汁，波茨为了这个孩子正在和董事会以及债权人们周旋，而我得来全不费工夫。”他摆出一张恶心的笑脸，敲敲镜面：“嗨，别怕，小家伙。我是来救你的，听得见吗？嘿。乖一点儿。你想要什么？”  
“克隆人……真正的。这么大了。怎么可能？没有这样的先例。没有出现端粒早衰。”科学家仍然不敢置信地剧烈摇头，“一模一样。感觉不出智力和体力上的明显差距。甲基化全表达 ？这违反基因表达规则——他甚至不是一个医学家或者生物学家。”  
“别管那些了。犯罪的是托尼，不是你；他是个疯子。你知道疯子都能做出什么来？重要的是，这是财产，斯塔克集团的财产。”他指了指周围，“还有这个遮蔽构造的技术。我就知道！他在我们眼皮底下瞒天过海！他把所有重要的东西都藏了起来。但是谁做得到？你做得到吗？汉默的科学团队做得到吗？但现在都是我们的；你知道这个意思吗？我们的。它们理应被量化为财产，这样我们就能在破产重组里打翻其他对手，汉默那家伙手伸得长，恨不得哪里的食盆里都分他一杯羹，这次能让他再也笑不出来。波茨也没办法阻止我把它们据为己有。”他双手压在科学家的肩膀上，“好了，快，找找看有没有什么办法可以把这个小可怜给放出来。你看他都快吓哭了。”

他们的注意力完全被集中在了乔尼身上；正因为如此，苏发出的那一声噎在嗓子眼的惊呼才丝毫没有受到重视。她刚刚倚靠的仪器——这个房间中央的最大的一台，突然之间褪去了无比真实的颜色和外观，变成了完全另外的一样东西。她吓得要死，视觉上的干扰让整个房间都好像在这一瞬动了起来，视眩晕晃得她几乎站不住脚。她使劲地闭了一会儿眼，睁开时觉得自己仿佛来到了另外一个世界。如果不是因为那个光头男和他的手下还站在原地，她几乎以为自己被传送到了别的地方。  
整个房间里的物件样式都改变了，它们和以前大不相同。但是看得出来，还是一间实验室。为什么要把实验室伪装成别的样子？她小心翼翼地、微微从台板上探出眼睛：哦上帝。在她面前，原本一面毫不起眼的普通墙壁这时候变成了巨大的透明幕墙。她看到乔尼了；在被幕墙隔开的另一边。但显然，另外两个人也看到了，他们的背脊上的肌肉正因此微微抽紧。  
所以彼得是对的；乔尼真的在这里。但他看上去害怕极了，仿佛被关在某个东西里面。男人们议论着他，他们提到了苏珊在课堂上学过的字眼。为什么？梅，史蒂夫，托尼纷至沓来。他们像是个巨大的环，一个莫比乌斯的怪圈。我们有什么特别？我们只是普通的、没有父母的孩子——

她陡然想起在乔尼出生前后的那段时光。她曾经叫过母亲的女人那时候并没有任何工作和来源，但她们过着衣食无忧的好日子。她太小了，从来没想过这是为什么。但母亲却不知为何一天比一天愈发焦虑，她的症状在生下这个男孩之后尤为加重了。她约会各种男人，把他们带回家，并对这个孩子愈发地显出不耐烦和憎恨的态度；她无数次对她钓来的男人们声称他们大可以把孩子带走，她同样无数次在喝醉后拿着酒瓶对自己的女儿这么说：“他是个恶魔，他根本不该来到这个世上。”  
苏珊始终理解不了母亲这种没来由的憎恨，她曾经认为也许是因为某个有钱的阔佬在玩弄了母亲后抛弃了她，但给了她一大笔钱让她把孩子生下来。这完全没有道理：他为什么不带走他的孩子，反而把他留在憎恨他的女人身边饱受折磨？这个所谓的“母亲”连看到自己幼子的脸都感到害怕，她真的像躲着恶魔那样离得远远的；不会抱他，不会亲吻他，更不会给他哺乳。要是没有苏，恐怕这个可怜的小家伙能被自己的母亲活活饿死。她开始酗酒、吸毒，信仰某些极端宗教；然后总是尖叫，她的叫声比孩子的哭声更厉害。“离他远点，苏珊。他是恶魔。他会杀了你的，他不该出生，他会带来灾祸。”然后她的焦虑症——或许可以称之为癫狂症的臆想终于逼疯了她，她在一个大雪的夜晚支开女儿，带着她的小儿子开车到八十公里外的邻镇郊外，把他抛在了雪夜的路边。  
苏珊几乎是发疯一样找她的弟弟；她那时太小了，夜又太深，她沿着公路上的车辙走到邻镇时，天已经大亮了；雪甚至还没停。她以为乔尼会冻死在雪里，正常来说只能是这样的结果。他甚至没被好心人发现并提前救助，因为他的襁褓全被雪盖住了。苏珊把他抱在怀里，哭着在路边拦车；然后她感到怀里的小家伙微微动了一下，他的身子还有热度。医生说这难以解释，只能说是奇迹。而后来那个女人得到了应有的惩罚，她也被判断为不适宜抚养儿童的焦多种心理疾病，辗转在精神病院的治疗床上。

而现在，“克隆人”，苏珊听见了这个词。她感到自己的大脑好像被某种重物击中似的一片钝木，难以保持思考。一个有钱的始乱终弃的富翁，还有突然出现在他们面前的落魄男人。斯塔克，托尼。女人们的恐慌，私生子，虚伪的面具。她突然有些理解母亲会发狂的动机，以及她为什么丝毫不爱乔尼的真正原因了。

 

史蒂夫从后视镜里看到了追踪而来的车子。“托尼！后面！刚才那些人跟上来了！”  
“操！”斯塔克大骂了一声，他操纵着车子来了一个极为炫技的加速接抱死的滑转，车轮呈S形扭开子弹的位置，史蒂夫几乎整个人被甩得压在他身上。“他们要什么？”他几乎是贴着他的耳朵在大喊了。  
“乔尼！！”托尼回吼回去。佩珀的车里被他们装了定位，天杀的。谁知道还有没有别的？  
“为什么？！他只是个——”  
“之后解释！现在他们要带走他！另一拨人！在大厦！”托尼有些庆幸他选的是小辣椒的车（棒极了的性能），而他也是驾驶任何机械的一把好手。  
“因为他的那种——能力吗？”  
“不——我想他们还不知道这个！但如果我们不抓紧，恐怕很快他们就会知道了。注意！大兵，这不是我的车！”  
史蒂夫是经过训练的专业人士；他立刻明白了托尼的意思。车上既然有定位追踪，也当然可能有窃听。但他们很快甩进了一条巷子停下来，托尼扯着他往反向抄近路。  
“也许应该打个电话给彼得，也许他们在一起。我给了他我的摩托钥匙。”  
“好吧，”托尼赞成，“有助于了解现状。”  
但彼得的电话完全不通。这说不过去：他从来不会错过史蒂夫的电话，他为他设置了所有的来电提醒，效果堪比十个闹钟。毕竟他是他的大粉丝。然后他们在大厦旁边看到了史蒂夫的摩托，它好端端地停在邻近的便宜车库里。  
“是信号遮蔽，”托尼皱着眉头，他想明白了，“他们也在大厦里，所以电话打不通。有人屏蔽了大厦的信号。我想是斯坦那个混球。他趁着佩珀被拖着开董事会的时候胆敢耍小手段，我确信他之后会被高跟鞋踢爆蛋蛋。”  
“为什么彼得也在？他们被一起绑架到大厦里？”  
“别问我。”托尼咬着下唇，他知道自己不能藏着底牌了。“听着，史蒂夫，我之后会解释的——解释然后你揍我也成。但现在我们先救孩子们。就答应我这个行吗？我可能的确有事瞒着你们但……我想我是为了保护你们。我自以为是的自大的保护欲可以给地球建一个戴森环。但我现在正在解决这个，相信我，乔尼绝对不能交给那群人——任何一个。他们——他们会拿他做实验，会把他当商品贩卖。我绝对不能允许。你明白吗？”  
史蒂夫看着他。“那是我们的孩子。”他重复着说。托尼深深吸一口气，试着扯出一个安稳点的笑容。“是的。对。就是这样。”  
“好。”史蒂夫试着松了一下肩膀，“我确认一下计划。孩子们在大厦里，有人绑架了他们，而我们要把他们救出来，带去安全的地方。嫌疑人可能是奥巴代•斯坦，是这样吗？”  
“对——”差不多就行。“……也许是他。”  
“好的，下一个问题：我们怎么进去？我想硬闯不是个好主意。”  
“这个我能解决，”托尼说，然后他抬起手腕，对手表低声叫道，“贾维斯？”  
「我在，先生。」  
史蒂夫愣了一下，他想起这是昨晚他在实验室里听到的提示音。无机质的声线像是某种电子的机械合成，但语气和叙述都太过真实，让人很难相信这不是一个真正的人。  
托尼挥挥手。“不管你之前受到什么限制，全部取消。和从前一样，我是说。”  
「需要我做什么，先生？」  
“回家。”托尼把手往天空里摆了摆，他从指缝的间隙里能看到阳光和斯塔克大厦的尖顶。“回家了，贾维斯。重新接管你的地盘。”  
那声音似乎顿了零点一秒；如果停顿可以表达情绪，那这就是了。  
「我的荣幸，先生。」  
等他们走到大厦门口的时候，大门已经敞开。追上来的警卫被史蒂夫撂翻在地；大厅里响起了完美的AI智能管家优雅而怀念的问候语：  
「欢迎回家，先生们。」

“情况怎么样，贾维斯？”  
「大厦内部几乎没有安保人员，我阻隔了能够进入的通道，取消了其他人员的入内权限；解除了限制楼层的信号屏蔽和关闭的监控设施。」  
史蒂夫环顾四周，又看向托尼：“贾维斯是谁？你的朋友？”  
“它是智能AI。语音交互式电脑程序，这么理解。你可以完全相信它。”托尼匆匆地问，“J，孩子们都还好吗？”  
「是的，先生。彼得少爷在一楼的交互式实验室，苏珊小姐在负五层的地下专项研究室。乔尼少爷在——唔。」AI的声音陡然停顿住了，「——但斯坦先生和他的下属研究员赫伯特先生也在那里。」  
“该死的，他们在做什么？他们抓住了乔尼和苏？”史蒂夫立刻朝着电梯过去。  
「并不，队长。」贾维斯斟酌着词汇，「我推测他们没办法抓住乔尼少爷，但是苏珊小姐显然很危险。情况难以简要描述。如果需要，我可以播放监控视频。」  
“播放，”托尼命令，他追在史蒂夫身后，“我们需要了解情况。”  
沿路的显示屏上立刻开始播放监控。苏躲在实验室中央的某台大型仪器下头，而乔尼则被关在一扇巨大的玻璃幕墙后面。斯坦和他的研究员在幕墙前面忙碌，从他们的表情上看显然毫无进展。托尼和史蒂夫匆匆的脚步在看到画面的一瞬间倏然停止，史蒂夫拧紧眉头：“那道玻璃墙是怎么回事？乔尼被关在里面？他怎么进去的？”  
「我无法解释，罗杰斯先生。我的数据网无法延伸到玻璃幕墙后方的建筑结构里。」  
“是‘他’，”托尼立刻明白过来，他对着贾维斯喊，“他在那里！你知道，是不是？”  
史蒂夫不明所以，他从屏幕上抬起头，下意识地朝上看，寻找贾维斯的方向：“谁？”  
托尼先一步抢进电梯里，同时低声命令：“警报，贾维斯。”  
门口突然传来刺耳的警报声，史蒂夫下意识地朝声音传来的方向看；电梯门就在这时猛地关上了，梯厢迅速地向下消失在视野里。  
“封锁下层，J。别让罗杰斯过来。”  
「另一个您也是这么要求的。」  
“你得分辨谁是主人，老贾。不过，看来你联系得到他。告诉他我要和他谈谈。”  
「暂时对我不构成困扰，先生。因为你们的要求一模一样。」

史蒂夫狠捶了一拳电梯的厢门，然后他发现下层应急通道也关闭了；警报声同时消失，周围并没有任何其他的异常。  
「抱歉，错误警报，队长。」  
“怎么回事？我知道你想引开我的注意力。托尼要单独去哪儿？”  
「先生正在前往私人专项实验室。他请您不要担心，他很快会解决好一切。」  
“该死的。他不能——他没有这个权利瞒着我。他还想瞒着我什么？”  
英式的标准音透着一股雨水和雾气的湿润。「也许我没有资格发言，队长。但请体谅先生。他从不屑于瞒骗，但很多事情难以言喻。」  
史蒂夫顿了顿。“谢谢。贾维斯，很难想象你是一个虚拟存在。他也许应该早点请你管理大厦。”  
「感谢赞誉，队长。但我恐怕不能，今天是特殊情况。提醒，彼得少爷在走廊尽头的实验室，他锁死了手动防火墙，我想他需要您的帮助。」  
史蒂夫向前赶了两步，他突然问：“你为什么叫我队长，贾维斯？”  
「……抱歉，只是一个习惯，罗杰斯先生。」  
“那是我在军队里的代号但托尼讨厌那个。他从来不那么叫我。”他顿了顿。“但有一段时间里我时常做梦。梦里所有人几乎都这么叫我。而且梦里我有时也会像这样对着天花板说话。告诉我那是我的错觉吗？”  
「不，队长。」AI轻声说，「那只是因为我们都在猫箱里头。」

 

电梯极速下行，在一片漆黑中陡然停顿下来。“这是哪儿？你的秘密基地？我把史蒂夫和孩子们丢在危险当中自己却跑来跟你约会，保不准我上去就会被他揍到肠子都出来。所以我们最好速战速决，兄弟。听说你也想和我谈谈。我们早该谈谈了，也许你该在我刚到时就这么说，我们会免去很多不必要的麻烦。”  
“当然了。”有个声音在漆黑的轿厢里响起，并不是自己的——听上去有电子合成的无机透明和托尼自身特有的鲜明。“哇哦。”托尼忍不住惊叹，“你怎么做到的？上载自己？”  
“并不是那么回事，我并没有变成电脑，托尼；否则就不会让斯坦这样的家伙进入大厦还搞得满城风雨。我处于类麦克斯韦妖态，你理解吗？你肯定理解，你就是我。我最长的延展位置只能到这里，我连大厦的控制权都无法拿到。我只是——借助斯塔克服务器，用麦克斯韦妖理论制造熵减，好分化乔尼制造出的那些。”黑暗中的另一个自己叹息着，“总没有那么顺利，是不是？”  
“这些我都明白。所以我心甘情愿地帮你承担这些该死的破事，帮你忍受和欺瞒你的好史蒂夫的感情，好让你做一个无人知晓的英雄角色。”托尼烦躁地跺脚，“我不明白的是，你到底希望‘我’在这中间扮演什么样的角色？你为什么就不能干脆结束这一切，让我们的世界各有各的过法？”  
“奇怪了，是你一直没有提过。你全盘接受我的失败，拥有我的人生，替我圆一个接一个的谎言，却从没有主动地想结束过这种状态。你知道为什么吗？你有想过你到底在这里眷恋什么吗，托尼•斯塔克？我们真的渴望扮演现在这个必须得扮演的角色吗？！”  
“我没想过要当一个英雄！我是亿万富翁，花花公子，是天才，是科学家，有三个博士学位——还可以有更多。人们擅自用英雄来称呼我，他们开心的时候念着我的名字高呼英雄而不开心的时候管我叫恶魔，我想那就跟量子物理导师在人前举着我的胳膊大喊‘未来之光’在人后对每个学生叮嘱要远离‘那个疯子’没有区别。那又怎样？他们无法影响我。我做我该做的事，做我认为对的事。”  
“那我做的事是对的吗，托尼？我们做的可以简单地用对错来涵盖吗？”  
他大喘着气，眼前一片盲目的黑暗，他与他的对话者仿佛漂浮于宇宙间广袤的迪拉克之海 。哈，有如一场物质与反物质的交谈。彼此的声音好像尖刀，在与自我的对撞中剖开肝胆，质问心肠。  
“来点儿光，老兄。”他低声说，“你这儿太黑了。”  
有什么隐隐约约地亮起来。他借着光亮看到乔尼，他被关在透明的箱子里，四周并没有通道或者缝隙。男孩害怕极了，拼命地敲着四壁——光亮正从他的手指发出来，接着整个胸口都被烧成通红一片。  
“你……做什么？”托尼不敢置信地看着这一切，“是你？是你绑架了乔尼？是你把他关在这里。”  
“这是为了保护他——也保护这个世界。你也是量子物理学家。不用我告诉你，他为什么会烧起来，只是因为他拥有某种你们世界的超能力吗？他用的是你的史蒂夫的基因链，为什么分化出的不是四倍力量而是燃烧的特征？！”  
托尼猛然噤声。他修长的满是老茧的手指在黑暗的虚空中向唯一的光源握去，却先撞上了冰凉的电梯内壁。  
“熵。”他咬着牙说，“恒温热寂论 。”  
禁止熵增的办法之一，就是将其限制在孤立空间里。  
“他是一个完全变量。不仅是因为依托于我们这个世界本不存在的物理定律，还有这个世界的我的一部分，两者绞缠在一起。导致了我们的宇宙熵量以两个宇宙级的速率暴增，并且在他个人身上呈现爆炸性的混乱——熵增的速率在粒子层面发生爆炸，显性为高热量的表征——而他的基因愈合能力又让这种热量不至于破坏他的组织构成。如果放任他一直熵增下去，我们的宇宙会提前到达玻尔兹曼熵 的编码极限。”  
“所以你尝试用热寂论的反证——麦克斯韦妖理论来调衡。”  
“我在尝试产生负熵以减慢毁灭增速。但事实上我已经逐渐没有办法能够完全控制了——他的能力一天比一天更为明显。我用目前的观察表值进行了测算，他完全燃烧的热量应该会产生等同于超新星爆发 的能量。如果放任他增长，也许这片宇宙会直接变成迪拉克之海里的空洞，或者什么别的。我不知道。”那片黑暗喃喃地说，“不过那时候也不需要知道了。”  
“所以……”托尼看着那密闭的箱子。有什么区别？我们都是箱子里的人。“你要杀了他。”  
“我必须得这么做——一个宇宙等着拯救。”  
“别扯那些大道理！你要杀了乔尼。杀了我们的孩子。是不是？！”  
“指责别人比要求自己要容易。你也曾经试图杀死自己来拯救世界。”  
托尼发出一声苦涩的嗤笑。“你在模仿我吗？”  
“我就是你。”  
“再等等。我们一定还有别的办法。”  
“没有时间了，我们都是。在‘你’成为‘我’之前我就已经几乎是这种状态了，托尼。不然你以为公司为什么会进入破产重组的阶段？我根本无暇顾及任何其他——我只能用于计算。我难以维持正常的思维模块；我不得不从史蒂夫身边离开。我甚至不知道我现在算是什么，兄弟。乔尼管我叫百臂巨人，也许他说出的就是真相。我的确是个怪物，关掉整个主机说不定是件好事：这个名为斯塔克的猫箱终于可以结束它不得不作为英雄的使命了；和你不同，我一点也不想当什么英雄。这个世界没有英雄生存的变量，我们始终自己拯救自己。”  
“我不明白！你大可以在我第一次来到你的世界里时就告诉我一切。你让我自以为是地感受着你的生活，好像在炫耀你这一文不值的平凡人生一样。你让我有了一个家，有了我做梦都不敢想的爱人、有了三个孩子，又让我转瞬之间就一无所有。你以为这样能打垮我吗？你看到我那狗屁操蛋的人生了，我真的、真的不在乎。所以闭嘴吧你这个天才的蠢蛋，你拯救不了自己，你他妈的到底想让我做什么？”  
他沉默了一霎。“我的确要试着‘杀死’乔尼。但我需要你的帮助。”  
“你他妈的需要我的帮助？！”  
“听着，他不属于这个世界，托尼。我不能留下他；他属于你的世界。乔尼是你们宇宙物理定律下的造物。他在你们的物理变量下也会显得自然——没有人会觉得他是个怪物；不会像我。我想你那里肯定少不了能发出超新星爆炸能量的人，不止一个。”  
“的确，我检查过了。我们的能量交换法则要比这个宇宙频繁和复杂得多——”他突然顿住了，喉咙里堵塞着巨大的铅块，每次呼吸都难以下咽。  
“这就对了。我想就是这样！”他的声音高兴极了，像是要和自己击掌那样眉飞色舞。他们无需复杂的语言就可以相互理解。“所以听着，兄弟。我要你带走乔尼，带他回家：你的世界，你的家。你的世界很好而他值得最好的，毕竟他是我——我们的儿子。我想你还挺喜欢他的，所以不算是赔本生意。至于我这儿、这个比起你那边普通得不行的常量世界——没有会飞的人，没有变异基因，没有神和外星人。我们用双脚去走，用双眼去看，用双手去做。我喜欢这样，没那么激进但有种老派的浪漫。我也希望它以后也这样守恒下去。”  
“今天是个好日子，托尼。会有派对和焰火；没有致礼和告别。好啦。让我们结束猫箱的游戏吧。”  
黑暗中的粒子似乎在轻轻摇晃，以万亿次的几率触碰着皮肤变成一道波的涟漪。乔尼的身影不甚清晰地柔化成为视网膜上的一道光斑，黑夜里的一簇篝火，宇宙中的一道星光，仿佛诞生之前的源起。而剩余的虚空中有人轻声说道：  
“很高兴认识你，托尼。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 甲基化：甲基化是蛋白质和核酸的一种重要的修饰，调节基因的表达和关闭，与癌症、衰老、老年痴呆等许多疾病密切相关，是表观遗传学的重要研究内容之一。
> 
> 恒温热寂论： R. 克劳修斯提出的将热力学第二定律推广到宇宙范畴的一种理论。把宇宙看作一个热力学的孤立系统 ，将熵增加原理用于宇宙。他认为，宇宙的能量保持不变，宇宙的熵将趋于极大值，伴随着这一进程，宇宙进一步变化的能力越来越小，一切机械的、物理的、化学的、生命的等等多种多样的运动逐渐全部转化为热运动，最终达到处处温度相等的热平衡状态，这时一切变化都不会发生了，宇宙处于死寂的永恒状态。  
>  玻尔兹曼熵：熵的一种，一般用于区别与香农熵和克劳修斯熵。也被称之为统计熵。  
>  超新星爆发：超新星指的是快要死亡的大质量恒星。对质量相当于太阳8到20倍的恒星来说，它们在演化后期星核和星壳彻底分离时往往会发生超级大爆炸，伴随有异常耀眼的光芒，温度升至几百万度，爆发后形成黑洞。在 “霹雳火”的官方设定中，他的最高温度可以达到超新星爆发——地球是怎么活下来的？谁知道呢，也许就像本文中这样。


	15. 黑洞桥梁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 量子桥梁/黑洞穿越平行宇宙假说：这是霍金近年来提出的一种黑洞假说，用以解释困扰学界许久的黑洞信息悖论：物质被黑洞吞没，那么信息去哪里了？霍金因此假设，当物体穿过光线都无法逃脱的视界时，事实上并非是人们所想象的那样摧毁一切，它可能是前往一个平行宇宙的通道。

彼得觉得自己的动作蠢透了，但他的确吓得不轻。他明明正在解开一道程序以便更‘亲密’地接触到某项展示中的斯塔克科技，但有什么叠影一样陡然出现在他眼前。回想起来，那就像3D电影，身临其境，比蹦极还要真实，他就这么从帝国大厦那么高的楼上面跳了下去，然后又有吐着口水长着尾巴的怪兽张大了嘴巴等在下头，他好像差0.001秒就要掉进去了；后来又有一个长着触手的什么在他屁股后面追着跑。老实说，这种科幻电影他通常不屑于去看，但这会儿居然能被吓得浑身发麻，真切的死亡恐惧铺天盖地，像个闹铃似的在耳边狂叫；他甚至下意识地为了阻挡对方而砸开了最近的一个手动防火隔离墙的装置，然后成功地把自己关在了里面。  
他好一会儿才明白那类似于幻觉而不是现实，听见史蒂夫在外面喊他的声音。金发男人砸开了应急门，然后硬是扳下防火墙的隔离板，把彼得几乎是从里面掏了出来。  
“你在做什么？”他像个父亲那样厉声斥问，彼得瑟缩了一下，他才想起自己不知道苏到哪里去了。  
“我……我们追着乔尼来这，呃，他在这里有个秘密基地。他——天哪。”彼得揉着发涨的额角，“抱歉但是不会有人相信我刚才做了个超诡异的噩梦。我也许出现幻觉了。这里有什么仪器是致幻的吗？”他捏紧了史蒂夫的衣角，“我们得找到他们，赶紧离开这儿。”  
“什么样的梦？”史蒂夫拧着眉问。他也有过很多噩梦；无数个，巨细靡遗。他花了好几年的时间用于做梦——他一直也以为那只是噩梦，或者是过于丰富的想象力的结果。  
“太荒诞了。我好像变得很厉害，但是有好多怪物。我，呃，我在天上飞？也许。”  
“你是说你在战斗。”  
“我觉得我——可能只是在逃跑。我大概有扁它们一两下，但它们都很厉害。对了，我能贴在墙上走，竖着走。这不符合物理定律啊。”  
史蒂夫嘴角挂起一抹笑意。“蜘蛛。蜘蛛也可以在墙上走。”  
“啊！蜘蛛！是个好主意，我得记下来。这儿有纸笔吗？”彼得絮絮叨叨一刻不停，“但我想这还多半是致幻的原因。”  
「先生们。」贾维斯的声音响起，「我想你们感受到的幻觉是因为乔尼少爷的能级干扰。他陷入恐慌后导致熵量骤增，加剧了所有现行的宇宙量子叠加现象。」  
“等、等等？什么？量子叠加？！”彼得大嚷出来，“那是什么？是我知道的那个意思？就是说我变成了薛定谔的猫然后看到的都是另一个我的真实状态？说真的？我在和怪兽战斗？我那么厉害？还有，顺便一问，你是谁？”  
“贾维斯！”史蒂夫用不容置喙的语气呼唤人工智能，“我要去乔尼那里。”  
「队长，请你们立刻离开，乔尼少爷的状态太过危险——」  
“你知道我根本不可能离开！”史蒂夫凝住眉头，“我会砸坏每一道门所以你最好直接打开它。我不知道托尼在打什么主意但是我知道叠加态是什么，我知道发生了什么事。我曾经每晚都梦到过那些怪诞的故事。我猜过他可能曾和我处于同样的状态上。”他打算跑向应急通道，但电梯门自动打开了。“跟我走吧，队长。”贾维斯诚恳地说，“我并不能判断谁是对的；有很多事情无法以简单的二象性来论断。但请你救救先生。”

“不行，无法攻破程序，不能打开它。没有任何端口，设计成一旦合上就无法逆向的结构。我怀疑斯塔克在建造上就根本没想过要打开这个箱子。”科学家气馁地说，而斯坦愤怒地挥舞着双手。  
“不可能！他把他一直小心翼翼保存至今的这项伟大成果最后关在玻璃罩子里头，任他自生自灭？绝对有办法；他不可能不吃不喝。不然我们就砸开这层玻璃。他这里有得是武器。”  
两个男人尝试用电锥和氢氧焰切枪来切割玻璃。毫发无伤。但那刺耳的声音把孩子吓坏了；乔尼几乎在房间里乱撞，他的手指到胸口全部不能克制地烧起来。  
“……天啊。”  
男人们停下了动作，他们几乎目眩地看着孩子和他映在房间里的跳跃着火色的倒影。“这是什么？基因突变？他不只是克隆人。我就知道！斯塔克才不会只做一个毫无创意的克隆人。他还活着，对吗？他手头没有任何可以燃烧的东西，彻底自燃。他能烧到什么时候？他用什么作为燃烧介质？”  
苏珊再也忍不住了，她发出一声尖锐的啜泣。斯坦立刻回头，发现了站在那儿双手捂着嘴巴的少女，眼泪正顺着她的双手的纹路腻在指缝之间。  
姐姐。  
火焰男孩无声地喊着，他也看见了苏，下意识地想去求助。他燃烧的双手紧贴在最近的玻璃幕墙上。  
“不，乔尼……不。”女孩摇着头，她的金发蓬乱地散落在肩头。她想起烧毁的房间和书，想起他说他喜欢火机的谎话；她想起她从雪地里抱起的幼小身体，居然还有着一丝不可思议的热量；她想起母亲恐惧的眼神和恶毒的言语。  
离他远点，苏珊。他会害死你！你弟弟是个恶魔。  
她在能够思考之前，就已经下意识地拔腿向外跑去。斯坦在她身后大喊大叫，拔出手枪。  
“她看见了！该死的！她是从哪里来的？快把那女孩抓起来！”  
苏跌跌撞撞地转过一道自动门，发疯似的埋头跑——枪声在她身后响起，她根本不敢回头。她紧接着撞到了什么人，几乎要摔在地上，被对方一把拉稳了手臂。“嗨，宝贝儿，没事了。苏、没事了，我在这儿呢。站到我身后去，然后坐电梯上楼。贾维斯会送你去门口。”  
她眨了眨眼，眼前聚焦成托尼的模样。托尼•斯塔克。她在脑中勾勒出这个名字，她想起来他是谁了。  
小个子男人哄着她、护在她身前，像什么都没有发生那样走进那占据一整层楼的实验室大厅里。“你好啊，奥比。”他甚至轻快地叫着，手撑在工作台上；好像对方伸向他的不是黑洞洞的枪口，而是绿油油的橄榄枝。“我确信我没有邀请过你进我的工作室；这儿可需要最高权限才能进来。”  
“你已经没有任何权限了，托尼。”男人冷笑着，他示意了下玻璃幕墙里的孩子，“你是这个时代的弗兰肯斯坦，你造出了怪物。”  
“那不是什么怪物。”托尼静静地说，“那是我儿子。”

史蒂夫刚好听见这一句。贾维斯将他和彼得送到这一层，电梯门打开，他看见苏几乎是脱力般的跪在地上，而托尼被枪口指着，却自然随意地半撑着身子，好像在和过去的老友闲聊。玻璃幕墙里，乔尼大半个身子都在火里，他大张着嘴，也许在喊什么，也许只是濒临缺氧；他没办法流下眼泪，但史蒂夫感到他在哭，他拼命地摇头，试图把自己藏进某个不存在的角落里；他整张脸孔已经都虚化成火焰的模样，只能隐约地辨别出五官的位置。  
彼得发出了一声低呼，他说不出话，只能紧紧地半蹲下身子，徒劳地握住苏的肩膀。  
“你是个一叶障目的傻瓜，斯坦。”托尼毫不在意地侃侃而谈，“你知道我屁股底下坐的是什么吗？你原本想要的是别的，可在你看到一个克隆人之后就根本忘了。你和奥斯本还有汉默他们不同，根本不具备有开发生物胚胎研究类型的条件，你要一个克隆人有什么用？到手了也还不是得卖给别人。”他拍了拍身下的工作台，“你最初要找的是能让史蒂夫起死回生的工具——纳米级细胞修复机器人，也就是这个‘再生摇篮’才对吧？”  
那个巨大的——在房间中央，像个平台一样的方形设备，先前苏一直躲藏的位置，随着托尼的动作打开了上层舱盖，里面是能容纳一个人的空间和极其复杂精密的机械，以及其间所穿插着的光学触丝。托尼张开双手划过内舱，那些触丝们追逐着他的手指，好像这是一场盛大的发布会。  
“好好看看，这可是真家伙。”  
斯坦的目光完全被吸引过去。史蒂夫看准时机扣住他的手腕，轻而易举地将他手上毫无威胁的武器卸了下来；但斯坦完全顾不上去在意这个了，他使劲挣脱钳制，冲到再生摇篮旁边。“……你真的做出来了？这不可能——这种——”  
“仔细点儿，”托尼亲昵地拍拍他的肩，绕过他走向乔尼所在的玻璃幕墙。孩子往后连连退去，他试图把自己缩小成一个不起眼的小点。“不过这玩意你得带一个工程队来才搬得走；它重达数吨。还愣着干什么呢？不抓紧行动可不像你的风格，亲爱的奥比。顺便一说，我来的时候屁股后头追着一群想要我命的家伙；我猜是汉默，也许他们也嗅到了这血腥味道。如果他待会儿出现的话，我也会朝他广告一遍。我总是喜欢炫耀我的发明，我就是那个学不会低调的人。”  
“你——这已经不是你的了！托尼•斯塔克！这些现在属于——”  
“反正不属于你，斯坦。不过我也可以睁一只眼闭一只眼，毕竟它现在也不属于我。如果你愿意现在转身就走当作没看到这里有什么的话，我过会儿会对你带来一整支工程队搬走什么也视而不见。不过，我想你可得快一点。”他老样子地眨眨眼，“汉默不等人呐。”  
斯坦脸色涨红，连他光裸的头皮都一并烧得发紫。他匆忙地打了几个电话，又查看了一遍信息，确认了托尼说的不假。他挺直身板、在房间中央摆出威风的架势环视了一番，就好像要数清人头确认他没办法撂倒所有人——他当然没办法撂倒，他看到史蒂夫出现的时候已经投降了，作为斯塔克国际的董事之一，他当然非常清楚史蒂夫•罗杰斯和托尼•斯塔克的关系，也知道他曾经就任于特种部队的相关职业。于是他最后虚张声势地狠狠啐了一口，大踏步地从托尼身边撞过去，他的跟班慌慌张张地拎着乱七八糟的工具、设备连线，跟在他后面挤进电梯。

托尼这才缓缓地倚着全透明的幕墙放低身子，几乎慢慢地滑坐到地上。“嗨，小家伙。”他低声说，却只是把手掌抚在玻璃上。“别怕。”  
“托尼！！”史蒂夫拧着眉喊，“先打开这个幕墙！不管怎样先把乔尼放出来。他烧下去好像快要缺氧了。”  
托尼望向他。他漂亮的眼睛里蓄满了——某些话语，但却没有一句适合现在的时机。  
“我不能。”他一字一字地说，“我不能。”  
“你不打开这个他会死的！”  
“他……不应该存在在这个世界。你也看到了。他的能力。我们物理学上管这个叫熵，你知道熵吗？他会害死所有人。”  
史蒂夫几乎是倒抽一口气。“是你。”他明白过来，“不是斯坦或者什么别的人。是你绑架了你自己的儿子。”  
“我创造了他；但生物学上来说，他不算是我的孩子。”斯塔克说得平静无比，他甚至转眼去确认了一下乔尼的状况——他显然也听见了。“他是你的克隆人，史蒂夫。科学意义上，是另一个世界的你的基因链数据复制而成的克隆人。所以严格来讲，你才是他的父亲。”

乔尼看着幕墙的另一边。托尼开始讲述那些怪异的科学术语，从薛定谔到狄拉克，从电子到宇宙，洋洋洒洒地缀成连篇。他听不明白，只觉得呼吸困难，甚至感觉不到自己的存在。  
我是什么？一个克隆人。  
梅说托尼是我父亲。而托尼说史蒂夫才是。但梅害怕我，苏也一样。  
我不在乎。我没有父亲；以前没有，将来也不会有。  
他低头看着自己火光腾然的双手，我甚至算不上是一个人。  
乔尼觉得心脏或者肺部生疼，可是已经无法分辨到底哪一部分是心脏，哪一部分是肺腔；他想哭，却逐渐找不到自己的眼睛和嘴巴的位置。“埃盖翁。”他艰难地从火焰之中吐出声音，“你在吗？”  
“我在。我会一直在这陪你，乔尼。”  
“我为什么……这么难过？”  
“也许是因为缺氧，我猜。”  
“我要……死了吗？”  
“是的。我想是的。”  
“所以，你不是埃盖翁，而我也不是伏尔甘。我们其实是麦克斯韦和熵，你把自己变成了怪物；而我从一开始就是怪物。”  
“听我说，乔尼——”  
“你是个骗子……！”火炬人发出嘶啸般的哭声，“……你根本不是什么英雄。”

火焰席卷了整座透明的监牢，里面已经完全看不出人的形状；乔尼的身影发生了爆炸，继而化作一道光般的烈焰。温度在持续升高。史蒂夫试着去破坏墙体，他束手无策。托尼定定地看着这一切，他强迫自己把眼睛睁大，把所有的一切都映在里头。别错过。别眨眼。别掉泪。抱歉但求你了，乔尼。温度再高一点。再高一点。你必须再调动你的情绪，再愤怒一点，哪怕想要杀了我也没有问题。你能做到的。抱歉必须让你以如此残酷的方式知道这样的事实；但我——我们希望你能达到理论温度——类超新星爆炸的温度。那是你和这个世界能同时存在下去的唯一方法。  
“为什么他冲不出这个箱子？！”史蒂夫大声喝问，托尼只是摇头。他不能回答。这个规格也许是按反浩克的规格设计的，说了也是白说，这边没有伽马粒子，没有浩克。苏哭着猜测有某种反能量在限制乔尼产生的热能外泄，真是聪明的姑娘。如果给她足够的时间，也许她猜得出麦克斯韦妖的存在。史蒂夫又转头看过来了，但抱歉他不能给出任何的答案。男人拎起托尼的衣领，那表情托尼无比熟悉，他甚至不敢睡觉就怕在梦中反复地看见这个。上一次他看见这个表情时，他以为罗杰斯真的会杀了他。  
“为什么？托尼——求你！你可以救他！——”  
“我说过了！！他不是这个世界应有的产物！你看看他的样子！他是熵！两个世界的熵量能够立刻打破平衡，很短时间内就能把这个宇宙给吞灭直至热寂！你要看所有人都死去吗？”  
“那是多久？！一个月还是两个月？十年还是二十年？你能阻止这一切！快停下、打开这个房间！这是你的大厦！”  
“我不能！！”托尼甩开他握住他肩头的手，那力量令他生疼，“我不是你的托尼•斯塔克！我不是你的丈夫！不是你的爱人！你早就知道了不是吗！？你只是陪我在玩过家家的游戏！！”  
“史蒂夫！”苏喊道，“别管他了，他是个魔鬼。快过来！你看这个！”  
他们找到了电源的总控室。  
“我和彼得发现有什么独立系统在监控那个房间，那是独立于整个大厦系统之外的。我们猜关掉它也许有办法停止这个。没时间破解了，我们需要拉停整栋大厦的总闸。”  
史蒂夫面色冷峻，像下定决心那样重重点头。“好。”他们砸开了总闸的阀门，那里面有着一整排的闸关像是锋利的刀刃般排列着。史蒂夫没有迟疑，他伸出手握了上去。  
“不！住手！”托尼冲过来，他使出全身力气攥住史蒂夫的手腕，面色惨白。“不。你不能这么做。”  
“那你就去打开那个房间！”  
“没有办法！我说了不行！”  
“够了！托尼！这个世界上不存在没有办法打开的东西！！”  
被摔开了手、但托尼用上全部力气紧紧地箍住他的腰。“不，别拉！至少——求你！不能是你！至少不能是你来做——拉下闸刀——这个世界的、你的托尼•斯塔克就永远不存在了！你明白吗！！”  
他们的动作就这么陡然静止在这样滑稽的僵持里，托尼感到脸颊一片潮湿。有些陌生的感触，恐怕这是他第一次为自己落泪。他一直以为牺牲自己是件很容易的事：至少比牺牲别人要容易得多，也轻松得多；失去负罪感的支撑，那就像是一次彻底的逃避。  
“我的确在杀死乔尼，史蒂夫。”空中传来透明人的声音。“但我也在救他。如果你愿意像曾经那样在我身上多花一点耐心，也许会有比杀死这个世界更好的未来在等着各位。”随着话音落地，环境光轻轻一黯，而先前的模拟环境被重新构成，唯一不同的是，他们面前出现了另一个斯塔克的投影。他穿着不修边幅的T恤，好像刚从实验室出来，头发乱蓬蓬的四下翘起。他朝着史蒂夫扬了扬手，眼角是弯弯的笑意。“嗨，好久不见，大兵。”  
史蒂夫的呼吸立刻皴紧。托尼朝他望去，他有些嫉妒他们之间不需要言明的那种默契。他显然不需要任何仪器或是语言就分辨得出自己是冒牌货、而这个幻影才是属于他的那个托尼。金发男人向他伸出手，对方也回应过去，他们的手掌穿过彼此却叠在一起。  
“抱歉？以这种形式。但我想跟那边那家伙——没错，就是我自己——至少区分一点。介于我很在意我的所有权。”  
托尼看着他自己的极为真实的显影。边缘融入显然还有一些问题，但环境应用上已经超越了他最初的设计。“二构？这个？你改进了，还可以同步。”  
“是的。不过这只是为了方便瞒过斯坦那帮混蛋，我倒是没想过会用在这里。这不是关键，关键是乔尼。”他手指轻弹，电脑显示屏上出现了乔尼的监控数据，近乎恐怖的数值正在倍增。“和我们设想的一样，托尼，他能做到。我知道他能做到。核心温度已经稳步攀升，乔尼燃烧形成的能量正在向内坍缩形成微型黑洞——我想已经是不可逆的过程。恐怕不会花费太多时间。你们最好都离开大厦；不必拉下闸刀，一切也都快要结束了。我不确定最终的爆炸能不能做到完全向内，但我会把它限制在斯塔克大厦的建筑范围内。这座大厦的内部构造设计会导流能量向上散发，不会波及到周围——那景色应该不错，会有一场惊世骇俗的焰火晚会。”  
托尼停了一会，然后笑起来。他几乎没办法停下笑声，也同样没办法停止眼泪——它们大颗大颗地从他细密的睫毛上筛落下来，再被他用拇指胡乱地擦去。“噢，兄弟。我真想来一杯。我应该来一杯的。他会成功抵达，是吧？”  
“没错，”那声音长叹着、好像舒了一口气，“他是个斯塔克。他总是会自己走去他该去的地方。但也许你得花很长时间想办法说服他不恨你；或者永远也办不到这一点。”  
“没关系。斯塔克擅长这个，”小胡子男人低声地应和，“父子关系。”  
史蒂夫的指节在无法触碰到的幻影之中微微攥紧。“托尼？”他像是不敢相信似的再一次确认地叫道。  
“嗨。亲爱的。我在这儿呢。”半透明的影像仿佛能触摸到他似的，像以前托尼常做的那样伸手朝他拍了拍。“抱歉。我——我们必须把乔尼送走了。这是我们能够想到的最好的办法。趁着两个宇宙目前处于叠加态上，他的高温达到超新星级后坍缩微型黑洞，形成可以穿越维度的量子桥梁 。比起我们的世界，我想另一边更适合他。他也是那一个世界里的物理理论下的造物，不会对那边产生多少的熵增；在那儿他不会被当成怪胎，也许能长成一个无忧无虑无法无天的小坏蛋。”  
“超级英雄。”托尼说，“我们那边都干这个。他可以——呃——子承父业。你知道？我有套——不止一套——特别酷炫的盔甲。我的史蒂夫——我的意思是，另一边的史蒂夫，他是我们的领袖。我保证，乔尼会像他一样，而不是我——成为一个再好不过的、出色的人。”

半透明的托尼影像笑起来了，那就好像他记忆中的某部电影。尽管没有实体，甚至连声音也是合成的，但史蒂夫听得出来他开心的心情，好像所有的工作做完那样，他可以丢下那些工具或者全部的伪装，在天蒙蒙亮起时钻进他怀里时那样释然。“那么，该说再见了，兄弟。”  
托尼没法忍受这个。他没法忍受这一个史蒂夫看他的眼神，他手臂环过的姿势，他甚至尝得出他话语里的苦尾。他能说什么？谢谢你牺牲自己？我要回家了我很高兴？这不公平。介于他才是那个输掉了一切一无所有并且了无牵挂的人。他躺在西伯利亚的冰雪中间，并没有人在等他回去。  
“不、等等。我也许还能再呆一阵子；我们能想出办法，肯定还有别的办法，除了‘量子自杀’以外的——”  
温度在攀高。史蒂夫有着一瞬间的恍神：他突然感到眼睛一阵难以抑制的酸涩；心脏像是被击中了那样狠狠地扎凹进去。  
他抬起眼，对上两个托尼的眼睛，从朦胧的景象中间才察觉到自己也在落泪。这让面前的小个子男人彻底慌了神，他手足无措地紧绷着身子，慌乱不堪想要伸手替他擦去。  
“别，别这样，史蒂夫。抱歉。我不会让他死的。我知道我没有权利——我完全可以多呆一会儿，和你们不同，没人等我所以不用担心——”  
“不，有人在等你。”男人伸出手，看着砸在手心掌纹上的难以抑制的眼泪，他不记得自己上一次泪流满面是什么时候了；但他还记得那种感觉。“这不是我的眼泪。我想也许是你的史蒂夫。我能够共感到他非常的——非常的难过，那种感觉超越了维度、完全无法停止……我想我们没有时间了。”他使劲向后仰起脸，好像这样就能把那些豆大的泪水都咽回去似的。空气中传来轻微的颤声，他的幻影走到他面前，难得收起了所有的戏谑，用严肃的表情平视着他的眼睛。托尼看见他自己的脸庞被光离子搅动得出现一些微微的干扰纹理，边缘像是要淡入在空气里。  
“是的，你必须现在回去，兄弟。你不能再赖在这儿了，一分钟都不能等。那一个世界的你就要死了，托尼。”


	16. 量子自杀

多重宇宙是正确的，黑洞假说是正确的，量子桥梁是正确的。热寂论、薛定谔，还有麦克斯韦。那些曾饱受嘲弄的疯子，如今都成为了上帝的骰子。如果没有颠覆传统的想象和提出假说的勇气，恐怕某个不为人知的宇宙就在悄然中毁灭了。  
下一个该是什么？  
对。从一开始我就猜到。一定是这个。这就像猜克林特糖果罐里的味道一样缺乏惊喜。  
我知道结束的关键在于量子自杀 。我是一个电子工程学家，宇宙学家，未来学家，但归根究底是个物理学家。  
我只是，也许没有那么想走。或许一开始我就喜欢上了这个世界。这不科学，这个世界里我甚至没有盔甲；智能交互上语音辨识居然还是问题，医疗科技上人造仿生器官还没有开始广泛运用；宇宙学的进展上连戴森环都仅仅是个假说。但它那么好，那么恒定，普通而隽永，就像一份理应持久的爱情。我从没尝试过这个。我动荡不安，充满变数，奇思妙想然后毁天灭地。我害怕开始后就是加速的毁灭，就像无数个我搞砸的实验，无数个我从上帝手中偷来的骰子 。  
但我还是看到了某种可能，某种希望，他躁动在胸腔里头，质问着外层的铁壳，好像很久以来都形成了习惯，我忘了我为什么要穿上这个，有时候为了炫耀，有时候为了自保，有时候又只是为了收拾烂摊子。我的确喜欢做钢铁侠。但我最初为什么要造它？又为什么要穿上它？是因为我立志想要成为什么伟大的英雄去拯救该死的世界吗？

不，我想拯救的是自己。  
我们得先拯救自己。

——介于我们找不来上帝帮忙偷看宇宙里的某个箱子。结束叠加的状态很简单，只要猫箱中的猫能够有自我选择生死的意识，就像假设量子可以自己选择是否自杀一样；我们当然有，所以我们能够轻而易举地结束它。只要我们有一方甘愿选择死亡。  
“别那么介意，兄弟。我这副样子根本没什么生死的差别。而且根据量子自杀理论——只是消灭一个自我的可能，你可能甚至根本不记得有过这么一段纠结的韵事。只是生与死的选择肢消失，只剩下生或死的结果论而已。”  
这个世界他自己的幻象这样轻巧地说，然后他对他的前夫开口：“苏刚刚跑到外面去了。能帮我去看看她吗？小姑娘好像很受打击，彼得也完全摸不清楚状况。你得替我看着他们，史蒂夫。他们是你的了。”  
史蒂夫点点头，他绷直着背，没有歇斯底里，没有固执己见，而是用一种极为刚毅的坚强强迫自己走出去。也许是因为同样身为士兵，他和托尼熟知的那一个史蒂夫一样能克制自己的情绪。他不能想象为什么这样的男人刚才会泪流满面。因为我要死了？史蒂夫才不会为我流泪，再说，我为什么会——  
头脑深处传来一阵拒绝深入追想的钝痛，而另一个自己的话将他拉回现下的时空。“说真的，托尼。你不必感到为难。我没有说谎：你也清楚，我现在所呈现的麦克斯韦状态是不可逆过程。我感觉不到痛苦、感觉不到肢体，感觉不到存在。所有的一切都是以数据流呈现。等到乔尼的问题解决，我的任务也就完成了，兄弟。我无比期待这一刻的到来，只有这点愿望让我能够把我自己和一个自我意淫的人工智能区分开来。至少人工智能不能自己选择生死。在史蒂夫面前我可说不出口；我只有拜托你。就请让我——保留这最后一点的尊严。”  
托尼沉默了，他看向门口，史蒂夫坐在矮窄的台阶上，他结实的臂膊搂着苏单薄颤抖的肩膀。“他怎么办？你要留下他吗？”  
“我很早之前就留下他了。不过我没什么可遗憾。他知道我，我也了解他。我们爱过彼此，做尽了所有疯狂的和梦想的事，完成了全部的承诺，有家，有生活，有棒透了的孩子们。如果我们的计划表中有什么剩下，他肯定会继续完成它们，然后再向前走。他就是这样的人。”那声音顿了顿，“而你呢，你们活在自负、误会和迁怒之中，甚至还没有敢于迈出一星半点的开始。”他听到仿佛自己的声音在说，“所以你至少得活下去，托尼，活下去然后试试。只要硬币始终有那一面，那它总会跳到你想要的概率里。像你说的，不要害怕失败。”  
其中某一个自己发出气馁的咕哝声。“我只是……不知道怎么开始。”  
“至少你现在有孩子了。”而另一个自己则快活地说道。他们因此大笑。这日子不太适合伤感的情绪；托尼•斯塔克不适合伤感的情绪。他让贾维斯选择放一段令人振奋的情歌，另一个他说这首适合跳舞，于是他就跟着音乐慢慢摇晃起来。史蒂夫领着苏重新进来，女孩的眼睛像两个红肿的核桃，她似乎已经从史蒂夫那里得到了某些解释。她看看托尼，又看向那个虚幻的剪影。  
“史蒂夫告诉我你是那个搞砸了一切的人。”她对着空中说，眼睛茫然地逡巡四顾。“我觉得你才是乔尼的父亲，而基因不过是一串遗传代码。是你给予了他生命，又把他丢给那个女人，让他被抛弃在雪里。”  
那一个托尼在她面前曲起一条腿，好平视着女孩的眼睛。  
“是的，我的错。那时我以为这样做能保护你们。”  
苏珊慢慢地走过去，她任凭她的双腿穿过没有实体的幻影。她探高身子，踮起脚尖，握住总闸的闸刀握柄。托尼几乎要冲上去但史蒂夫拦住了他。  
“我发过誓，”她慢慢地说，“我发过誓我有一天会杀了抛弃我们的人。拉下这个闸门你就消失了，是吗？”他转头看了托尼一眼，“这个你也会死去？”  
“是的，我死了叠加态就会结束。你认识的这个‘托尼’也会回到他原来的世界。这个世界的我不会是既活着又死去的状态。”  
“能交给我这么做吗？我真的会摁下去的。”  
“交给你也不错。”他站在她身后安然地回答，“你完全有这个权利。即使你不这么做，按照程序，今天结束时这座大厦的服务器也将关闭。我不打算阻止这个。不过我还是要说，能在那之前能见到你们太好了。我一直在计划家庭派对，我一直想有这么一个家庭派对。在公园里，热的披萨和咖啡，一家人靠在一起，看街头即兴和焰火表演，随便地挞着鞋子，睡或者不睡。”  
苏那双白色柔软的双手在那闸刀的握柄上来回攒着。她最后狠狠地用力一攥，却跟着松开了手指。  
“我做不到，”她气馁地咬着嘴唇，漂亮的眼睛里是晶然的、晃动的水影。“我也看到乔尼变成火焰了，我吓得只顾着丢下他向后逃开。他当时在叫我，希望我能帮他；但我只顾着离得更远一点。他一定也恨我没朝他伸出手，然后那恨变成了他火焰的一部分。我并没有比你做得更好，我只是看不见事实有多么严重而已；我想我没有资格审判你。”她转过身，闭上眼睛，给了托尼一个用力的拥抱。  
“放心吧，量子物理会审判我，”他的投影说道，他的声音里还是带着点戏谑的情绪，有些夸张的表演意味。“史蒂夫，托尼，去吧，好伙计们，晚餐时间。带着彼得和苏出去。乔尼的温度已经超过了临界点，恐怕我造的房间就要没办法容纳得下了，继续呆在这里可能会受到波及。这里的一切恐怕都会被烧毁殆尽。”他的虚影看向真实的自己，“好事，托尼。这些导致熵增的变量，这些借用于你的世界的基础物理法则：再生摇篮，端粒克隆，二构，基因链，甚至贾维斯。无论斯坦或者汉默想要什么，他们都不会得逞了。”  
托尼挪不动步子，他觉得脚下好像扎了钉子，把自己鲜血淋漓地钉在原地。“别婆婆妈妈的，托尼。我想你的人生计划里从没有和自己殉情这一项；试着至少死得其所一点。我们还有很多没有做的事，还有很多想要尝试的未来。”  
他的影子坐在工作台面上，悬空晃荡着两条腿，指了指虚空中的某个方向，朝他自己点点头。“去吧。未来学家。”  
那就像是面镜子。托尼也跟着点点头，他转过身，“贾维斯。”  
空中标准的优雅英音立刻回答他，「我在，先生。」  
他咬了咬牙。朝着半空抬起他的眼睛。“这一次我记得说再见了。就，陪着他。……你会吗？”  
「我会的，先生。」人工智能听上去好像在玄关微微躬身颔首，「一路顺风。」

最后他路过史蒂夫的身边。男人对托尼点点头，“你先带他们出去。”他指着彼得和苏。“让我和他单独说两句。”  
“两句。”托尼看着他脸颊的线条，低声地确认。“他们会在外面等你。你明白吗？”  
“我明白。”史蒂夫说，他的蓝眼睛深沉得像是此刻昏蒙的夜色。托尼轻微地颔首，他扯着彼得和苏匆匆走过硕大的实验室。强光被重构环境尽力地削弱了，但仍然极端刺眼。他还是在化作能量幅的乔尼跟前停留了片刻。“还记得我们的约定吗？小家伙。如果你真想要改变什么就得自己走过来，跨越宇宙的架桥到另一边。勇敢点，像你喜欢的那些超级英雄那样。”他重复着，“没有人会帮你，你自己选。未来都是自己选的，乔尼。”

 

他们并排坐在公园里的长椅上，膝上摆着热咖啡和披萨盒子，这里可以清楚地看见大厦的平台和尖顶，视野一览无余。彼得重复着攥紧五指的动作，他焦虑不堪地挪动着身体。“史蒂夫。他还没出来。他会来吧？他来得及——”  
“他会的，”托尼说，他尽力搂了搂两个孩子，咬了一大口披萨尽管他完全尝不出味道；然后看见远远的街灯剪出现熟悉的宽阔身形，在他脚下拉出颀长的影子。史蒂夫的背仍然挺得笔直，脸上仿佛是刀削刻出来的表情。他也来到长椅上，挤在托尼身边坐下了，再自然不过地把他搂在怀里，这一切像做过千万次那样熟悉。  
托尼感到一股突如的困倦。他微微闭上眼睛，在坚实的臂弯里选一个舒适的位置枕好。“你说了什么？”他轻声地问，甚至不确定自己有没有出口；然而他听到回答。“我说了再见。”

周围陡然爆发出一阵惊诧的欢呼，尖叫还有什么别的，兴奋流动的情绪像浪花一样拍打着广袤的海洋。“看啊！看哪！烟花！是烟花吗？”  
“喔！真壮观！太耀眼了！！”  
“到底是什么？哇哦，这简直是个太阳——”  
“半个城市都在发光！从斯塔克大厦的顶上……”  
乐队在奏着某首流行曲目，欢快的曲调合着公园里的滑稽表演，人们的惊叹声、掌声和猜测声连成一线。  
托尼睁不开眼，但他仍然在视网膜上感受到骤然爆裂的光斑，映亮了漆黑的眼帘；意识如水般流动，温柔得像落在发顶的吻。“他走了，”他最后的记忆是史蒂夫的声音，他的声音像他的双眼一样湛蓝，刺着谁行将停止的胸腔里重新腾起蓝色的能焰。  
“我希望他像你，托尼。你就是一个再好不过的人。”


	17. 上帝骰子

/ 16 /  
{上帝骰子}

寒冷侵入每一寸骨髓。身上的重量像要把人压挤进西伯利亚坚硬的冻土里。他想要挪动一个指节也做不到。仪器的滴滴警报，嘈杂的人声，某种短促而激烈的呼吸。后来一切又归于平静。  
托尼睁开眼。寒气残留在他的骨髓里，像个亡灵一样不忍离去。他看见病房的天花板，右侧的监控仪，他身上插满了管子和各种仪器。他想要动一动——挪动手指就跟上面压着一整个坏掉的盔甲一样，他好容易才按动呼叫铃。  
佩珀像脚下安了推进器那样冲进来；他的好姑娘几乎是扑在他身上。“上帝啊，你醒了。”她哭得甚至说不出第二个完整的句子。托尼眨眨眼，目前为止只有眨眼这个动作不甚费力。他想问自己到底怎么了，他完全不记得发生了什么；但最后他换了个问题。“我的公司没倒闭吧？”他问，他的CEO在他的肚子上拼命摇头。她的头发弄得他痒痒的，这很好，好极了。  
“我想我回来了。”他皱起眼角，那是他目前为止能露出的最好的笑容了。

托尼恢复得很快，而且丝毫不想在医院里呆着，即便他有一整层的独立区域也不行。一个星期后他就回到了他的工作室，快得没人相信他在西伯利亚回来后因为心功能衰竭而三次被宣布病危；据说最后一次他们甚至拿出了他的遗嘱。“星期五，”他一边撑着身子一边在工作台上组装辅助支撑一边吩咐，“记录，我要重新拟定遗嘱。”  
「准备记录，」他的智能发出干练清爽的女声，「第十一份遗嘱，还有欢迎回家，老板。」  
“谢谢。听到你的声音真好，而且更庆幸的是我不需要花功夫修你。你聪明得甚至不需要升级。前面的十份全部作废。嗯，听着，我的葬礼上要有派对，焰火和光灯晚会，要有热辣的表演和滑稽演出。不需要念悼词，没有致礼和告别式。要有笑声和掌声，要是非要有人把我抬去某个地方，让史蒂夫•罗杰斯一个人抬就行。反正他抬得动。”  
星期五用沉默表示了一会儿她的抗议。「这完全不是一份遗嘱，老板。您的财产要怎么处理？」  
“留给史蒂夫。或者乔尼。乔尼的份儿由史蒂夫安排。我可不想给小鬼头太多的钱，让他变成一个无所事事的花花公子。但让老头子烦心这个问题去。”  
「老板。‘乔尼’是谁？我应该升级数据库吗？」  
“一个惊喜，亲爱的。提醒我准备欢迎蛋糕。外面的天气怎么样？”  
「适宜约会。」他聪明的管家体贴而小心地问，「需要我帮您打给谁吗？」  
他停了停动作；放任嘴角缓慢地勾起。  
“谢了，好女孩儿。我能自己打，我做得到。”他活动了肩周和手臂，“没那么难：只是按下按键。”

他只花两个小时就做好了支架——介于他脑子里的模板已经成形了少说有三份，这个速度还算慢的，毕竟现在恢复期他的肌肉还很难长时间站立。但他从没觉得头脑这么灵活；感谢这个世界的物理定律，托尼感慨，我毕竟是属于这里的物理学家。  
一拿到样品托尼几乎立刻动身前往训练基地，他特意修整了胡子，希望自己在罗迪面前看起来精神奕奕。“他们说你被下了病危通知，”他的死党上下打量着他，极度怀疑地问。  
“他们恨不得每天给我下病危通知，这次终于逮到了机会，就一口气下了个够本。”托尼无所谓地拧着脖子，而罗迪只好笑着叹气；最后他们相互把对方拉进怀抱里。  
“我一点事儿没有，被迫躺在床上假装昏迷的时候甚至还设计了三份草图；怎么样，想试试吗？原型机。”

他有点想问史蒂夫在他昏迷中是否真的来看过他；他还记得那些突然汹涌而出的眼泪，它们该死的没有像点击过后的选项那样消失在记忆的皮层底下。但他不知道该问谁。全世界都觉得他和美国队长从此势不两立，他的朋友们都选择竭尽所能地不提起，好像他们不杀死对方就已经算是世界和平。没人知道他隐晦的秘密，肩负的任务，藏在胸腔底下不断跳翻着正反面的概率硬币。但托尼自己也不甚确信。谁知道呢？眼泪做不了呈堂证供，只要他们中有一个矢口否认就不行。  
然后他收到了那封快递，附带一个老式的手机。  
你露马脚了，史蒂夫。你不是做卧底的料。没可能这封信是从瓦坎达发出，却刚好在我呆在基地的四个小时里由本人签收完毕。托尼穿过落地窗间的缝隙，试图看出可能在某个临近的拐角里藏匿着的某个倒影。我也不是个干追踪活计的料。他失败地想，手机在他的指节间灵巧地转圈，像一道公式的解。相同的答案，史蒂夫：我们都没有看上去那么游刃有余或者漫不经心；不只是我一个人被缠绕在这段难以描述的关系里。  
他想象着手机拨通后他们会说的话，想象着该怎么描述自己在这段经历里所得到的启示，想象着怎么对他解释自己做出的选择，想象他们怎么才能够相互理解和继续下去。  
史蒂夫，英雄是一个变量。你相信所有的硬币都有向上的一面，而我相信他们都会露出反面。以最高定律而言，我们都是对的；然而多数情况下，他都处于既正又反的概率中间。但硬币终究会有两面，正因为需要另一半的支撑，我们才会走到一起。与其坚信一定有某一面，也许我们该试着相信对方的一面也是同样存在的吧？而我们之所以会为变量的部分争吵、困惑，不正因为渴望恒量和常量的部分吗？就像那些不曾错过的承诺，没有迟到的约会，永远不晚的告白。  
但当他按下唯一的拨号，而对方几乎像害怕错失任何响动那样猛地接通——听见那熟悉的吐息声微促地起伏，事先打好的腹稿和预备宣讲的道理就在一瞬间消失殆尽。得了吧，得了，托尼•斯塔克。我之所以能够撇下所有的自尊、仇恨、愤怒和懊悔，并不是想用冠冕堂皇的道理强迫谁理解我所作所为的正确性，就像我做这些并不是想成为谁的英雄一样。

托尼张了张嘴，他听见自己已经用惯常的语调轻佻地说：“噢，嗨，史蒂夫。我想起来我得告诉你这个——你就要有个孩子了？是儿子，顺便一提。”  
他听见对面惊诧的噎声梗在喉咙里，然后大声地呛咳起来；托尼•斯塔克好像恶作剧得逞的孩子那样，举起双手大笑出声。  
“这不可能，”他简直看得见金发男人拧着眉毛、咳红了一整张脸、浑身尴尬绷紧的模样，深凹的蓝眼睛潮湿得像雨地的湖水，眼角下透着一块诱人的深粉。他的声音从漂亮的嘴唇里一字字地迸出来，“我甚至还没有吻过你。”  
罗杰斯扳回一城。这下换托尼被噎得厉害，他感到有什么正沿着他的小胡子朝上烧过去。  
“你会吗？如果我觉得我需要？”他低声反问，手里使劲捏着那张薄薄的信纸直到指腹发白，“我觉得我需要。”  
“等着。”线路的另一头忿忿地说。

不知哪里走漏了风声，斯塔克走出总部的时候有也许一百个记者等在门口，他们挤成一团堵住楼梯，争先恐后地试图把那些恶心的柱状海绵体戳到他嘴里。没有人在乎他昏迷时的历险，没有人关心概率高达100%的奇迹，一场英雄的战争对于他们来说不过是一场精彩纷呈的爆米花大片。他们问出千奇百怪却始终如一的问题，不过是想从他这里得到一个符合标准的答案：“托尼•斯塔克！”其中一个不那么客气地大声喊着，“你对内战没有什么要说的吗？”  
他停下脚步。  
“噢。内战。一个好词。”男人清了清喉咙，单手抚过下巴，眨眨眼睛面对那纷至沓来的镜头和闪光灯，展示着他卷曲的睫毛和得意的胡子。“你们知道，我是一个电子工程学家，未来学家，宇宙学家，但归根结底我是一个物理学家。想听听物理学家怎么解释内战吗？真有你的。要我说，那就像物质与反物质，电子与正电子，他们撞击然后湮灭，在你问话的同时也许一个宇宙已经悄无声息地消失在虚数海里。这就是内战，它也许事关一个宇宙的存亡但却和各位没有半点关系。那是完全自我的箱子，在箱子打开前，没人知道既活着又死了的猫正在对抗什么，它又在进行着一场怎样自我分裂、自我剖析、自我坚持和自我否定的战争。”  
提问者们面面相觑，张口结舌，却又只得不甘心地追问：“好吧，那么最后谁赢了？”  
托尼大笑起来。他从口袋里摸出骰子丢在地上，同时攥紧那个老旧的手机；拨开纷纷躬身捡拾的人群，朝着又一个未来迈出新的一步。  
“你是上帝，你来掷。” 

-全文完-


End file.
